The Reason
by Azova10
Summary: Baekhyun adalah penggemar fanatik Chanyeol. Dia terus mengikutinya kemana-mana, bahkan bermimpi menjadi kekasihnya. Namun siapa sangka setelahnya Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Tentu saja Baekhyun senang luar biasa. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui alasan di balik Chanyeol memintanya berpacaran. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pernahkah kau bertanya kenapa dia mengajakmu berpacaran?"**_

_**Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelum Sehun menanyakannya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

–**Prologue**–

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melayangkan tangan kanannya menuju pipi laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya –hendak menamparnya, namun itu terhenti begitu saja entah kenapa. Mata sipitnya mulai merasakan perih. Tak lama setelahnya, matanya dengan sendirinya memerah. Dada Baekhyun sesak rasanya. Sedangkan laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya itu masih memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu –datar. Mata bulat laki-laki jangkung itu kini tak bersinar lagi ataupun menyiratkan kehangatan yang dulu sempat Baekhyun rasakan, hanya pandangan dingin yang mata itu pancarkan. Begitu dingin sampai Baekhyun ragu laki-laki jangkung itu masih memiliki kehangatan dalam hatinya. Keadaan disana seolah terhenti bagaikan film yang dijeda. Tak ada yang bergerak, bahkan tangan kanan Baekhyun masih terangkat yang hanya berjarak dua senti dari pipi laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Beberapa detik seperti itu sampai akhirnya mata Baekhyun menurunkan bulir hangat dari pelupuk matanya. Namun seolah itu tidak berarti banyak, Chanyeol –laki-laki jangkung itu– tetap diam pada posisi dan ekspresi yang sama. Itu bahkan lebih membuat hati laki-laki yang lebih pendek sakit. Rasa sesak di dadanya seolah merambat ke seluruh persendiannya melihat tatapan tak bersahabat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih –nyaris seperti bisikan. Tangan kanannya turun perlahan dan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dingin. Baekhyun masih menanti jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdebar gila.

"Perasaanku tulus, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun setengah frustasi.

Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin serasa diremas.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon.." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Bahunya mulai berguncang karena menahan isakan.

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan cinta padamu, Baek."

Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau seharusnya tahu itu bahkan setelah kau mengetahui semuanya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, membuat aliran airmatanya turun semakin deras.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Pendengaran Baekhyun seolah rusak saat kalimat barusan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Chanyeol, diucapkan oleh suara bass yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu tak bisa Baekhyun dengar detik selanjutnya.

Semuanya terlalu gelap untuk Baekhyun lihat ataupun dengar.

Sementara di sudut lain, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Pandangan iba bercampur sedih itu menghiasi wajah tampan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Perlahan, tangan Sehun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dielusnya pelan tangan mungil Baekhyun –menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan meski Baekhyun tak bisa merasakannya dalam hati dan pikirannya yang kacau. Sehun menatap lekat mata Baekhyun yang masih melamun. Laki-laki mungil itu masih tak merespon meskipun tangan Sehun semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia hanya diam –menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lupakan dia, Baek."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat pupil Baekhyun bergerak, merambat menatap manik Sehun.

"Biar aku yang menjagamu," Sehun bangkit dari posisi berlututnya untuk memeluk erat tubuh yang semakin kurus setiap harinya itu, "Aku menyukaimu, Baek.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiran Baekhyun alasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya saat ia mengajaknya berpacaran. Alasan yang berhasil membuatnya menangis seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati. Alasan yang berhasil membuat jantungnya serasa diremas setiap detik. Alasan yang berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintai Chanyeol meski ia ingin.

**.**

**.**

–**Prologue End–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jiaaaaaaah~ ini prolognya galau banget. Tiba-tiba saja dapet ilham di kamar mandi buat bikin prolog kayak gini *terima kasih, kamar mandiku* dan jujur saya suka banget prolog ini karena somehow prolog galau bikin saya semangat buat bikin FF *aneh memang*. Saya nggak tahu FF ini harus masuk ke genre angst atau nggak karena saya nggak terlalu paham sama istilah kayak gitu, tapi yang pasti ini drama abis –tapi nggak lebay kayak sinetron indo ya. Dan kalo ada beberapa di antara kalian nanya ini bakal sad atau happy ending, ketahuilah nak, saya bukan tipe orang yang suka ngasih tahu ending setiap cerita –apalagi buatan saya sendiri– karena terkadang kejutan itu asyik lho~ *ketawa setan*. Nah, jadi ini adalah FF yaoi pertama saya dimana saya menciptakan karakter a-totally-jerk-Park-Chanyeol dan a-totally-freak-Byun-Baekhyun. Percayalah, saat saya berkata begitu, I really mean it. Jadi, siapkan diri kalian untuk berdrama ria~**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter Real 1

"Kemarin Chanyeol membeli sabun mandi merek X, es krim rasa pisang merek A, dan sebuah lolipop rasa pisang merek G di supermarket O. Dia terlihat kesulitan memilih sabun mandi yang akan ia beli. Kau tidak akan percaya betapa manisnya wajah bingungnya saat ia sedang menimbang-nimbang antara sabun mandi dengan wangi lavender atau green tea. Astaga, aku ingin mencubit pipinya, kemudian akan kucium bibir tebal nan seksi itu, mengecupnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, me–"

"Baek." Sehun memotong ucapan sahabatnya tiba-tiba, membuat laki-laki pendek itu menoleh. "Berhentilah melaporkan kegiatan menguntitmu. Orang-orang mulai memerhatikanmu aneh –lagi."

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan saksama dan ternyata memang benar. Beberapa teman sekelasnya memerhatikannya dengan alis bertautan, beberapanya bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik. Laki-laki pendek itu berdehem, kemudian bersikap setenang mungkin. Sedangkan Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kemarin kau menguntit Park Chanyeol sampai rumahnya lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah poker-face-nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap menjawabnya –jangan lupakan senyuman lebarnya saat mendengar nama 'Park Chanyeol'. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena kelakukan aneh sahabatnya ini. Well, sebenarnya ini sudah tidak aneh bagi siapapun yang mengenal Baekhyun. Ini sudah satu tahun lebih semenjak Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok tinggi bak tiang listrik itu dan Sehun tahu benar saat Baekhyun jatuh cinta, ia –secara tidak langsung– resmi menjadi penguntit –atau 'penggemar' menurut Baekhyun– Park Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi penguntit–"

"Penggemar!" Baekhyun meralat kata Sehun cepat, membuat laki-laki albino itu memutar bola matanya kembali.

"Arasseo, jadi kapan kau akan berhenti jadi 'penggemar'nya Chanyeol? Kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Sehun, sudah kubilang menyatakan perasaan itu tidak seperti membeli bubble tea! Kau harus siapkan mentalmu sebelum melakukannya, belum lagi persiapan kalau-kalau kemungkinan terburuk terjadi." tutur Baekhyun dengan mimik serius.

"Menyatakan perasaan itu seperti membeli bubble tea, Baek. Kau harus persiapkan mentalmu kalau-kalau bubble tea yang kau inginkan sudah habis. Belum lagi kalau kau tidak punya uang dan kau benar-benar menginginkan bubble tea, kau harus menahan hasratmu untuk sementara." tutur Sehun dengan mimik tak kalah serius dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 1 **– **Why did you ask me to be your boyfriend?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Yeay~ chapter satu publish! Saya bersemangat banget ngerjain FF ini dan benar-benar menantikan pendapat kalian akan FF ini. Setiap judul chapternya adalah pertanyaan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Well, it's totally new and melancholic *victim of drama*. Chapter satu ini menjelaskan awal mula dari prolog yang saya publish kemaren, yah semacam flashback. Sebenarnya inti plot FF ini hampir sama dengan salah satu FF di blog saya, tapi mungkin ini lebih kejam aja *readers: WHAAAAAAAT?!* #lebe #abaikan. Tapi untuk chapter 1 sampe 3 blom keliatan kejamnya, masih fluff-tralala-trilili. Oke, gak usah lama-lama, kalian langsung baca aja. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, berlatihlah menyatakan perasaanmu. Itu pasti akan mengurangi sedikit rasa gugupmu kelak." Sehun menasihati.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun jengkel. "Kau pikir siapa orang yang berniat membantuku berlatih menyatakan perasaanku, tapi berujung dengan membuatku down, hah?" sindir Baekhyun pada laki-laki albino di hadapannya.

"Hey, aku hanya mendalami peranku, oke? Salahkan saja si Park itu karena telah menjadi orang super dingin di sekolah." Sehun membela diri seraya menyesap bubble tea coklatnya. "Dan lagi, caramu menyatakan perasaanmu itu aneh sekali, Baek."

"Lancang sekali kau!" Baekhyun memekik berlebihan. Sehun menatapnya datar. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum laki-laki pendek itu bertanya kembali, "Dan apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Maksudku, orang mana yang menyatakan perasaannya dengan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Aku selalu memimpikanmu dalam setiap mimpiku dan bercinta denganmu. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa lubangku sempit dan nikmat. Karena itu, jadilah kekasihku?'." cibir Sehun memperagakan ucapan Baekhyun saat berlatih menyatakan perasaan bersamanya seminggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku hanya bersikap jujur, oke? Kejujuran itu dasar dari sebuah hubungan."

"Kalian tidak punya hubungan!" Sehun menggeram frustasi.

"Ya, oke, kami memang tidak punya hubungan apapun. Belum, setidaknya. Tapi memangnya ada yang salah dengan bersikap jujur?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uh..kalau yang kau sebut 'bersikap jujur' itu adalah 'menakutinya dengan pernyataan cintamu', kurasa dia akan lari terbirit-birit karenanya."

"Kau itu benar-benar Drama Queen." cibir Baekhyun.

"Dan kau seorang penguntit." balas Sehun dengan seringaian andalannya.

Sekakmat.

Baekhyun bungkam karena ledekan Sehun.

Laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa cemberut seraya membuang mukanya. Well, meski Baekhyun selalu menyebut dirinya 'penggemar Park Chanyeol', tapi dalam hatinya, ia memang merasa ia cenderung seperti 'penguntit Park Chanyeol'. Tapi karena kata 'penguntit' itu adalah kata yang besar maknanya, maka ia haluskan menjadi 'penggemar'. Miris. *disambit baek*

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kolam renang setelah ia selesai latihan. Well, Sehun memang anggota klub renang dan dia merupakan atlet kebanggaan sekolah. Setiap sepulang sekolah, dia pasti akan latihan di gelanggang renang indoor sekolahnya sampai sore. Saat tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya keluar dari kolam renang yang cukup besar itu, itu memperlihatkan tubuh topless-nya yang putih dengan perut yang agak kotak-kotak –berkat latihannya selama ini. Rambutnya yang basah ia usap kasar dengan tangannya. Pemandangan itu pastinya membuat beberapa siswi –yang datang menonton acara latihan Sehun– memekik tertahan. Well, itu sudah biasa bagi Sehun dan anggota klub renang lainnya, jadi laki-laki albino itu hanya bersikap acuh menanggapinya.

"Oh Sehun!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun di tempat duduk penonton terdengar jelas. Sehun menoleh pada laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya –yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Sehun menatapnya datar saat menemukan Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap dengan kameranya untuk memotretnya yang sedang topless.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Sehun –agak terganggu.

"Memotretmu tentu saja. Ayo, buat ekspresi dingin lagi! Bagus, ya, begitu! Kau terlihat keren, Oh Sehun!" seru Baekhyun sambil tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol kamera. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri? Dia hanya bisa menatap datar sahabatnya yang kelewat antusias –dan sangat memalukan– itu. Ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun setiap minggu –memotret Sehun yang sedang topless demi dijual pada siswa-siswi penggemar Sehun. Sehun ingat dia pernah berusaha menghentikan kegiatan gila Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya laki-laki pendek itu tidak pernah jera. Jadi, Sehun putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Sehun memang tidak suka difoto, apalagi untuk dijual pada penggemarnya. Tapi jika itu Baekhyun, Sehun tidak akan protes (karena mau protes juga percuma).

"Kukira kau akan menguntit si Park itu." celetuk Sehun seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil saat mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"Ini waktunya bisnis, sayang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan sahabatku sendiri. Aku pasti menyempatkan waktuku untuk melihatmu latihan."

Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun. "Ya, untuk mendapatkan fotoku dan dijual pada orang lain'kan?" tanya Sehun sarkastis. Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

Baekhyun adalah anggota klub fotografi dan dia sering diminta memotret Sehun oleh para penggemarnya. Tapi karena permintaan yang meledak, Baekhyun menjadikan ini sebagai bisnisnya. Untung saja Sehun adalah sahabatnya, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir kameranya akan dibanting saat ia ketahuan sedang memotretnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun-ah. Lihat ini, kau terlihat tampan disini!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan salah satu foto Sehun yang ia ambil tadi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak percaya mereka mau membayar mahal untuk ini." Sehun mencibir.

"Eyy~ tidak perlu merendah seperti itu, Sehun-ah! Kau itu memang tampan kok, jadi wajar saja kau punya banyak penggemar."

Baekhyun tidak sadar akan perubahan pipi Sehun yang kini agak memerah karena ucapannya barusan. Tapi dengan cepat, laki-laki albino itu berdehem. "Kau akan menjual itu semua?"

"Ya, kecuali yang ini."

Sehun melirik foto yang sedang Baekhyun lihat. Itu adalah fotonya yang Baekhyun sebut tampan tadi. Well, dia memang sangat tampan disana. Apalagi dengan adanya efek cahaya dari arah sudut kanan atas serta bulir-bulir di sekitar tubuh dan rambutnya, menjadikan foto itu terlihat hebat bahkan tanpa editan.

"Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini adalah laki-laki yang tidurnya suka ngiler!"

PLETAK! –Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun cepat, membuat laki-laki pendek itu meringis.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak pernah ngiler, tahu!" protes Sehun.

"Aku saksinya, bodoh!" Baekhyun menampar belakang kepala Sehun sebagai balasannya.

"Ck, lagipula kenapa kau mau menyimpan fotoku, hah? Jangan bilang kau mau mengguna-gunaku setelah kau ditolak oleh Park Chanyeol." Sehun memicing curiga.

"Pikiranmu itu dangkal sekali, Tuan Oh. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggunakan fotomu untuk hal-hal aneh."

"Lalu?" Sehun jadi bingung.

"Aku benar-benar suka foto ini. Ekspresi dan angle-nya sangat bagus, jadi akan kusimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Wow.

Itu membuat Sehun agak terenyuh.

Selama ini, Baekhyun hanya menyimpan foto-foto memalukan Sehun, seperti fotonya yang sedang ngiler dan foto dengan ekspresi aneh lainnya. Katanya dia akan menggunakannya untuk saat-saat kritis –entah apa maksudnya. Tapi sekarang dia malah ingin menyimpan foto Sehun yang terlihat tampan di foto itu? Sehun sempat menganga dibuatnya.

"Ini asetku kalau tabunganku sudah habis." tambah Baekhyun kemudian.

Oke, Sehun tarik kembali ucapannya. Baekhyun memang menyebalkan.

Tapi..

"Kemarilah. Akan kukeringkan rambutmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih." ujar Baekhyun seraya mengambil handuk kecil di tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya di rambut Sehun yang masih basah.

..meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap menyukainya.

Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai laki-laki.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Sehun sedang membaca buku saat telinganya menangkap suara jepretan kamera tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dialihkan matanya pada sumber suara itu. Detik berikutnya, alisnya bertautan sempurna karena ternyata kamera itu sedang memotretnya, tepatnya seorang laki-laki pendek sedang mengambil foto dirinya._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun agak kesal._

_Laki-laki pendek itu terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian dia malah tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang Sehun yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. "Hehe~ maaf. Habis kau tampan sekali, aku jadi ingin memotretmu. Aku suka sekali memotret objek yang indah. Lihat ini, fotomu yang sedang membaca buku terlihat hebat'kan?" seru laki-laki pendek itu seraya menunjukkan salah satu jepretannya._

_Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak sopan mengambil foto orang lain tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu."_

_Laki-laki pendek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengambil objek indah."_

_Sehun mengerjap sekali. "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Byun Baekhyun. Kalau kau?"_

"_Apa kau tersesat?" Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan laki-laki pendek bernama Baekhyun itu._

_Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tidak."_

"_Benarkah? Bahaya lho anak SD berkeliaran disini sendirian."_

"_Apa? Yak! Aku bukan anak SD! Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMP!" Baekhyun protes._

"_Lihat? Kau juga kesal kalau orang lain mengataimu seenaknya'kan? Itu sama denganku. Aku tidak suka dipotret, jadi cepat hapus fotoku."_

_Mulut Baekhyun terbuka membentuk huruf O –baru paham maksud Sehun, tapi kemudian laki-laki bermata sipit itu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, akan kuhapus. Tapi maukah kau melihat hasil jepretanku sebelum aku menghapusnya?" pinta Baekhyun._

_Sehun menghela napas kasar. "Baiklah. Mana?"_

_Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar karenanya. Dengan hati gembira, laki-laki pendek itu duduk di sebelah Sehun seraya menunjukkan foto Sehun yang ia ambil tadi oleh kameranya. Saat Sehun melihat hasil jepretan Baekhyun, matanya sontak terbelalak. "Ini kau yang ambil?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Bagaimana? Bagus'kan?"_

_Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Entah karena ia tidak begitu mengerti fotografi atau apa, tapi harus Sehun akui bahwa foto yang diambil Baekhyun benar-benar bagus. Padahal selama ini Sehun selalu benci difoto, tapi entah kenapa, dia suka sekali hasil jepretan Baekhyun. Fotonya yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang terlihat begitu elok jika diambil dari sudut itu. Pencahayaan dan proporsinya begitu pas, padahal Baekhyun tidak mengeditnya sama sekali._

"_Sekarang, kau mengerti'kan bahwa setiap objek indah itu harus diabadikan kamera? Seperti fotomu ini, kau benar-benar terlihat tampan disini~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun –entah kenapa– berdebar. "Jadi, aku boleh menyimpannya'kan? Aku janji tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun."_

_Sehun berpikir kenapa Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sebagai objek indah, tapi dilihat dari mata sipitnya yang memelas itu, Sehun tidak berpikir bahwa Baekhyun berbohong padanya. Jadi, Sehun hembuskan napasnya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menyimpannya."_

"_Sungguh?!" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Woah~ terima kasih ya! Um..maaf, siapa namamu?"_

"_Sehun," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Oh Sehun. Aku juga sebentar lagi lulus SMP."_

"_Hey, ternyata kita seumuran ya? Kupikir kau lebih tua." Baekhyun meledek._

"_Yak!" Sehun tidak terima._

_Baekhyun tertawa. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-ah~"_

.

.

.

Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki pendek itu terlalu bodoh untuk peka pada perasaannya.

"Selesai!" seru Baekhyun –membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "Kau sudah selesai latihan'kan? Ayo, kita pulang!"

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah sore, jadi tidak terlalu banyak siswa ataupun siswi yang terlihat.

"Kau tidak mau coba cat rambutmu jadi warna hitam?" tanya Baekhyun iseng.

"Hitam itu warna yang membosankan, aku tidak suka." sahut Sehun acuh.

"Justru hitam itu warna yang elegan!"

"Kalau memang elegan, kenapa kau tidak cat rambutmu jadi hitam saja?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku masih suka warna rambutku yang sekarang, lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat rambutmu berwarna hitam sebelum kita bertemu. Apalagi kulitmu lebih putih dariku, jadi warna hitam pasti lebih cocok untukmu." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Sial.

Lagi-lagi pipi Sehun memerah karena senyuman manis milik sahabatnya. Tapi dia harus bersikap biasa saja. Dengan cepat, Sehun berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau mendaftar untuk kompetisi memotret, bukan? Kalau kau menang dalam kompetisi itu, aku akan cat rambutku jadi hitam."

"Sungguh?!" seru Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Janji?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya di depan Sehun.

Sehun tertegun untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Sehun menyahutnya dengan melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Baekhyun –membuat janji. "Janji."

"Assa! Aku jadi tambah semangat untuk kompetisi itu. Kau harus pegang kata-katamu ya!" seru Baekhyun heboh. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh karenanya. Well, sifat Baekhyun yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya menyukainya. Baekhyun yang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut hal-hal berbau fotografi dan selalu blak-blakan akan perasaannya terhadap sesuatu –meskipun terkadang selalu berlebihan– adalah hal yang Sehun sukai mengenai Baekhyun.

Sehun berharap semuanya akan terus seperti ini. Atau mungkin bisa lebih baik lagi.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Suara bass di belakang mereka berhasil menghentikan langkah dua sahabat itu. Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdegup kencang karena kaget, begitupun dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua tahu betul siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Perlahan, dua sahabat itu membalikkan badannya. Mereka menangkap sosok Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Y–ya?" sahut Baekhyun tergagap.

"Kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Ini yang kedua kalinya Chanyeol bicara dengannya dan itu membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Di lain sisi, Sehun yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap tajam Chanyeol. Namun yang ditatap tajam terus memakukan matanya pada mata sipit Baekhyun, membuat Sehun jengkel.

"T–tentu saja," Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun sebentar dan berbisik, "Tunggu aku ya?"

Setelah Sehun mengangguk, Baekhyun-pun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan mendahuluinya. Perasaan Sehun tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal besar yang terjadi saat Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya bisa berharap itu bukanlah hal buruk.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun tengah menunggu dengan sabar kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Degup jantungnya mungkin hampir copot dari tempatnya karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Apalagi tatapan tajam Chanyeol memperburuk keadaannya yang sedang gugup setengah mati itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya sambil menunggu Chanyeol bicara.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan denganku? Mimiknya serius sekali. Astaga, kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol semakin tampan saja bila dilihat sedekat ini! Ya Tuhan, tenangkanlah jantungku! Jangan sampai aku terlihat konyol di hadapannya! –batin Baekhyun.

"Um..mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku kelas 2B."

Ugh, ayolah! Itu benar-benar informasi basi! Baekhyun bahkan tahu apa yang biasa Chanyeol makan untuk makan siang dan kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah. Hal seperti nama dan kelas itu sudah pasti Baekhyun tahu sejak dulu. Baekhyun bahkan sering mondar-mandir di depan kelas Chanyeol –yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelas Baekhyun di kelas 2F– demi melihat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Tapi walaubagaimanapun, Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk saat ini agar ia tidak terlihat seperti penguntit.

"Well, ini mungkin membuatmu bingung. Tapi..," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup, "..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**TBC**

**Sekian untuk chapter 1. Pendek? Memang. Sengaja kali *digampar readers rame-rame***

**Guys, saya masih bingung dengan endingnya nanti. Saya suka banget karakter Sehun disini, tapi saya juga masih suka Chanyeol. Jadi, saya minta pendapat kalian tentang endingnya, apakah harus HunBaek atau ChanBaek? Pendapat kalian akan menjadi pertimbangan saya dalam menentukan ending FF ini. Saya hargai jika kalian memberikan pendapat kalian #bow**

**Anyway, makasih banget karena udah review dan klik fav/follow FF ini. Saya nggak nyangka bakal banyak yang menantikan FF ini, makanya saya terharu banget. Ohya bagian nyeseknya masih agak lama munculnya. Saya ingin kalian menebak-nebak dulu alasan Chanyeol ngajak Baek pacaran.**

**Okay, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Mulutnya agak menganga. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak kala pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

OH. MY. GOD.

Mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam sampai pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut pujaan hatinya tanpa guna-guna? Um..seseorang tolong sadarkan laki-laki pendek itu dari keterkejutannya karena dia mulai terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki manis itu, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Y–ya?" Baekhyun tergagap.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, apa ini terlalu terburu-buru bagimu?"

"Ap–tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Apanya yang terlalu terburu-buru? Aha-ha-ha.." Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. Astaga, dia ingin sekali merobek mulutnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Um..jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol kembali dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ugh.

Itu membuat hati Baekhyun meleleh.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat kembali dan pipinya benar-benar merah sekarang. Hell, mana mungkin ia menolak laki-laki pujaan hatinya.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "B–boleh saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 2 **– **Why did you show such undescribed expressions?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Yang request ChanBaek maupun HunBaek sama banyaknya, saya jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi makasih banget buat yang sudah bersuara memberikan pendapat, saya pasti pertimbangkan baik-baik kok. Saya tiba-tiba suka sama OhSe, makanya jadi galau ini FF endingnya gimana. Karena masih belum tahu endingnya bakal ChanBaek atau HunBaek, Oh Sehun saya jadikan main cast juga. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya sama saya. Padahal awalnya udah niat endingnya bakalan ChanBaek, tapi karena tiba-tiba suka OhSe saya jadi bimbang gini. Tolong salahkan saja Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba bikin saya suka sama dia *dicekek Sehun*. Tapi kok banyak yang nyangka ini taruhan ya? Saya malah gak kepikiran kesana. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang (kalo gak salah) yang nebak bener alasan Yeol ini, tapi saya gak akan kasih tahu siapa *evil smirk*. Oke, masih fluffy ChanBaek di chapter ini, tapi saya akan kasih clue dikit-dikit biar kalian bisa tebak alasan Chanyeol ngajak Baek jadian. Happy reading~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Mm-hm~" Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya agak tidak terlalu lebar. "Aku pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku –Byun Baekhyun– telah resmi menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang, Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihku. Bisa kau percaya itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau tidak curiga padanya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Curiga kenapa?"

"Apa kau sempat bertanya kenapa dia mengajakmu berpacaran?"

"Oh, ayolah! Kau terlalu parno, Sehun-ah. Aku yakin dia memang menyukaiku atau jangan-jangan selama ini dia juga memerhatikanku dalam diam? Omo~" ujar Baekhyun seraya menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"Atau mungkin dia kehabisan obatnya." ucap Sehun sarkastis.

"Eyy~ kau hanya iri'kan karena aku sudah mendapatkan kekasih impianku, sedangkan kau belum? Aigoo~ Sehunnie, iri itu perbuatan yang tercela lho!" Baekhyun sok berceramah, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi."

Sehun-pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih senyam-senyum bak orang gila. Tepat saat Sehun keluar dari kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol –yang sepertinya akan masuk ke kelas HunBaek. Laki-laki albino itu sempat melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada laki-laki jangkung itu, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Namun yang lebih tinggi tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas kekasih pendeknya. Tidak lama untuk menemukan Baekhyun di kelas yang agak sepi itu –karena ini jam istirahat.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku tepat di depan bangku Baekhyun, membuat si kecil itu terkesiap.

"C–Chanyeol? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya merapikan penampilannya –refleks.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Kau sedang melamun ya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kekasihmu sendiri?"

'Kekasih', aww~ manisnya! –batin Baekhyun.

Laki-laki pendek itu berusaha mengulum senyumannya agar tidak terlalu lebar. Ouw, pipinya bahkan sudah memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Jangan lupakan senyuman Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum gila.

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"Kau sedang memikirkanku ya?" tanya Chanyeol –menggoda laki-laki manis itu.

Wow.

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang.

Ketahuan memikirkan seseorang oleh seseorang yang dipikirkan itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Hey, kau sudah makan siang? Aku lapar."

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membola, seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Laki-laki pendek itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, malah merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas-nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun meletakkan dua kotak bekal makanan di mejanya.

"Aku buatkan kau bekal makan siang. Kuharap kau suka." ujar Baekhyun seraya memberikan salah satu kotak bekal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap menjawabnya. Chanyeol membuka kotak bekal itu dan detik berikutnya matanya berbinar melihat isi kotak bekal makanan itu. "Wow~ tonkatsu! Ini makanan kesukaanku. Apa ini buatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk –agak malu-malu kali ini. "Kalau begitu, aku coba ya?"

Chanyeol mengambil salah satu tonkatsu dalam kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol harap-harap-cemas. Laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun masih dengan alis bertautan, membuat Baekhyun semakin cemas. "Tidak enak ya?" Baekhyun pesimis.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Enak kok. Terima kasih, Baek."

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang dengan sempurna setelah mendengar jawaban positif Chanyeol. Well, dia memang sangat gugup tadi karena walaupun dia biasa memasak dan orang-orang bilang masakannya sangat enak, tapi tetap saja lidah setiap orang berbeda-beda. Tapi syukurlah Chanyeol menyukainya. Tidak sia-sia juga dia bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu aku suka tonkatsu?"

CRAP.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka pertanyaan ini akan muncul.

Hell, tentu saja dia tahu. Baekhyun itu'kan penggemar fanatik Chanyeol. Ha.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Chanyeol masih disana menatap Baekhyun –menuntut jawaban darinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tebakan beruntung?" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak, namun kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. Baekhyun menghela napas lega melihat respon Chanyeol. Untung saja laki-laki bertelinga peri itu tidak curiga padanya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan masakan setiap hari untukmu."

"Sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol, terlihat senang. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap meresponnya. "Wow, terima kasih, Baek. Tapi kuharap kau tidak memasakkanku tonkatsu setiap hari."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin makan apa? Akan kubuatkan untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar beruntung ya? Kekasihku ternyata pintar memasak."

Wow.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat pipi putih Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi agak kemerahan karena ucapannya. Namun dua love-birds itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka sedang diawasi seseorang. Seorang laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu. Tatapan tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Laki-laki albino itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat melihat kemesraan pasangan baru itu. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan mencari tahu alasan di balik Chanyeol mengajak sahabatnya berpacaran.

.

.

Di dalam kelas 2F itu sudah tidak banyak siswa ataupun siswi setelah bel pulang berbunyi nyaring dua menit yang lalu, hanya lima orang yang masih di dalamnya. Dua di antaranya adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas-nya. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun –menunggunya.

"Bukankah kau ada latihan klub hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali, kemudian menatap Sehun curiga. "Tidak ada atau tidak mau?"

"Tidak mau."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bolos, para penggemarmu bisa kecewa kalau tidak melihatmu hari ini di kolam renang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pulang." sahut Sehun datar. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang kini sedang memakai tas-nya. "Kau juga akan pulang'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Begitulah~"

Sehun memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang si Park itu akan mengantarmu pulang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Bukankah itu hebat? Chanyeol sendiri yang menawariku lho~"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku mau latihan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalau si Park itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, cepat panggil aku."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Baekhyun protes, tapi Sehun tidak mengindahkannya dan terus berjalan keluar kelas. "Bilangnya tidak mau latihan, tapi sekarang mau. Dasar plin-plan." Baekhyun mencibir saat bayangan Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nampak berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Baekhyun semenjak ia dan kekasihnya meninggalkan sekolah. Well, tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa saat ini hatinya sangat senang. Seumur-umur Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa di dekat Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya bisa semenyenangkan ini. Ini seperti Baekhyun habis baru memenangkan lotre atau semacamnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu yang bagus ya?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Kau nampak senang. Ada hal gembirakah?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. "Tidak kok."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "Aku hanya merasa senang bisa berada di dekatmu." cicitnya seraya menunduk malu. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut, namun setelahnya ia tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." kata Chanyeol.

Ugh.

Lagi-lagi jantung Baekhyun berdentum gila karena sentuhan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun suka sekali saat jemari Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menurutnya itu sangat manis. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan tawa atau senyumnya, itu jauh lebih baik. Chanyeol yang melakukan itu semua terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki berkulit putih yang selalu di dekatmu itu siapa?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu Sehun? Dia sahabatku."

"Sahabat? Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

"Sejak kami masuk SMA. Kami bertemu saat hendak lulus SMP dan sejak saat itu, kami jadi dekat. Kenapa memangnya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan –menepis rasa penasaran Baekhyun– seraya tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia sahabat yang baik ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Meskipun kelihatannya ketus, tapi dia benar-benar anak yang baik."

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang sedang latihan berenang di gelanggang renang indoor sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa, dia merasa seseorang sedang memperbincangkannya saat ini. Laki-laki albino itu berdecak kesal seraya mengusap hidungnya. Well, Sehun bukan kesal karena dia bersin tadi, tapi karena seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Byun Baekhyun? Laki-laki pendek itu sepertinya sudah berhasil mengacak-acak pikiran Sehun sampai laki-laki albino itu merasa frustasi.

"Dasar. Diajak pulang bersama saja senangnya sampai sebegitunya. Memangnya apa sih yang bagus dari si Park itu?! Dia hanya laki-laki kelebihan kalsium!" Sehun menggerutu sendiri.

Kim Jongin –teman satu klub renang Sehun– mengernyit karena sedari tadi laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menggerutu tidak jelas. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau menggerutu sedari tadi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" Sehun tidak menyahut keraguan Jongin. Dia berusaha mengusir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari pikirannya, dan berusaha fokus pada latihannya. "Oh ya, Baekhyun kemana? Tidak memotretmu hari ini?"

BYUR!

Itu bukan suara Sehun yang terjun ke kolam renang, tapi suara Sehun yang terpeleset ke kolam renang karena pertanyaan Jongin.

Ya, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

Dan itu membuatnya gila.

Sehun yang baru meraih pinggiran kolam menunduk lemas. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang."

.

.

Langkah Sehun terhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Rumah bercat krem itu tidak terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Terdengar dentuman musik yang cukup keras yang berasal dari dalam rumah milik keluarga Byun. Sehun mengernyit, kemudian berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Sehun membiarkan dirinya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memencet bel terlebih dahulu karena itu memang kebiasaannya. Dentuman musik beat mulai menyeruak ke pendengarannya saat ia sudah menutup kembali pintu berwarna coklat itu. Kakinya membawanya menuju ruang keluarga –dimana suara keras itu berasal. Dan Sehun menghela napasnya seraya memasang wajah datar saat melihat Baekhyun sedang asyik berjoget dengan alat dance virtual di tangannya.

"Just Dance?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Oh, hai, Sehun! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa berhenti menari.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir orang gila masuk ke dalam rumahmu dan mengadakan pesta disini." Sehun mencibir.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir seseorang merubah pikirannya untuk latihan renang di sekolah dan sepertinya seseorang itu berubah pikiran lagi –melihat waktu latihan belum berakhir." balas Baekhyun.

Sehun melemparkan tas-nya ke sofa, kemudian beranjak ke dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga untuk mengambil soda di lemari es. Kediaman Byun memang selalu sepi karena orangtua Baekhyun sedang bekerja di Australia. Mereka hanya pulang sebulan sekali ke Korea, jadi Sehun sudah tidak merasa canggung berkeliaran di dalam rumah milik keluarga Byun. Saat Sehun kembali ke ruang keluarga, laki-laki albino itu membuka kaleng soda yang tadi diambilnya dan meminumnya. Matanya masih menatap Baekhyun yang asyik dengan game pemberiannya –game Just Dance.

"Kau sudah kalahkan rekorku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hampir." sahut Baekhyun seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya menari kesetanan. Didudukkannya bokongnya di sofa. Tatapannya memang terpaku pada Baekhyun, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menerawang –memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun pulang lebih awal dari jam pulangnya yang biasa setelah latihan berenang dan dia menemukan Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya. Itu berarti Chanyeol memang hanya mengantarnya sampai rumah.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Atau si Park itu sempat masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi hanya sebentar? Atau bahkan sempat memasuki kamar Baekhyun? –Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang baru selesai menari, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya

"Chanyeol sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja sudah..hosh..hosh.." sahut Baekhyun dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah –sehabis menari.

"Tadi dia sempat mampir kemari?" Sehun bertanya kembali.

"Tidak. Dia bilang ada urusan, jadi langsung pulang ke rumahnya." Sehun menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Woohoooooooo! Aku mengalahkan rekormu, Oh Sehun!" seru Baekhyun dengan tangan terangkat ke atas. Laki-laki manis itu menoleh pada Sehun seraya tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku yang memegang nilai tertinggi~"

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Disimpannya soda yang ia pegang tadi di atas meja, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau tanding?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Yang kalah, traktir jajangmyeon ya!"

Sehun melemaskan pergelangan tangannya sambil ikut menyeringai. "Boleh saja~"

**###**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lima siswi di hadapannya mengerubunginya –dalam artian buruk. Tatapan mereka begitu tajam seolah ingin menguliti Baekhyun yang terpojok. Well, beberapa menit yang lalu, ada dua siswi yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak merasa curiga sama sekali. Itu sampai dia melihat tiga siswi lainnya tengah menunggunya di halaman belakang sekolah dan kini mereka mengerubungi Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Yang Baekhyun tahu mereka adalah penggemar fanatik Chanyeol juga. Kim Jaekyung, Go Hara, Jung Eunji, Im Nana, dan Park Jiyeon. Mereka adalah kumpulan siswi-siswi dari kelas satu, dua, dan tiga yang sangat memuja Chanyeol –seperti Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang sempat lupa dengan wajah-wajah yang sering bersaing dengannya dalam hal menguntit Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kalian?" desis Baekhyun.

Siswi yang berdiri di tengah –Kim Jaekyung yang merupakan leader-nya– melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jadi, itu benar? Kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Jaekyung. "Kalau memang benar, kenapa?" Baekhyun malah menantang mereka.

"Heol. Sudah sering menempel dengan Sehun, sekarang kau juga merebut Chanyeol? Tidak tahu malu sekali kau!" Nana mengumpat sebal.

"Yak, kau harusnya bercermin. Kau itu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk mereka berdua, apalagi menjadi kekasihnya Chanyeol, cih!" Jiyeon ikut mencibir.

"Woah, kau itu benar-benar sesuatu ya, Byun? Sampai didekati dua laki-laki tertampan di sekolah. Dunia pasti mau kiamat." Hara menyindir dengan mata memicing.

"Trik apa yang kau gunakan, hah? Pelet?" Eunji menimpali sindiran teman-temannya dan disambut tawa meremehkan dari bibir-bibir mereka.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat –menahan emosi. Dia ingin sekali merobek mulut mereka satu persatu sampai mereka tidak bisa bicara lagi, tapi dia harus menahannya karena dia adalah laki-laki.

"Yak, kenapa diam saja? Kau bisu, hah?! Ayo jawab!" intonasi Jaekyung meninggi.

Cukup! –batin Baekhyun.

"Ka–"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara bass yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun, membuatnya dan kelima siswi itu menoleh pada si pemilik suara –Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan Baekhyun? Kalian keberatan?" tantang Chanyeol seraya mendekati mereka.

"T–tentu saja kami keberatan! Di antara begitu banyak murid disini, kenapa kau harus memilihnya?! Dia itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, Yeol!"

"Dan kau menganggap dirimu lebih baik darinya?" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Jaekyung dengan sinis, membuat gadis cantik kelas tiga itu mengertakkan giginya. "Lagipula akulah yang menjalani hubungan ini, jadi kenapa kalian yang harus pusing? Aku yang memilihnya menjadi kekasihku, bukan orang lain."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol itu sontak membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras, belum lagi dengan pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona. Astaga, kalimat barusan bahkan tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpi Baekhyun, tapi sekarang –dalam kehidupan nyata– Chanyeol mengatakannya di hadapan para penggemar fanatiknya. Dan berkat pernyataan itu pula, mereka semua pergi –sambil menggerutu tentunya. Sekarang tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua disana.

Hening.

Baekhyun menunduk malu saat Chanyeol memutar badannya –menghadapnya. "Um..terima kasih..sudah menolongku." cicitnya.

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuatnya mendongak perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang kemerahan. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau berkata seperti itu pada mereka? Mereka adalah penggemarmu." Baekhyun agak tidak enak pada Chanyeol yang berusaha membelanya di hadapan para penggemarnya.

"Apa aku harus membela mereka di saat mereka memojokkan kekasihku? Tentu saja aku akan lebih memihakmu, bodoh." ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tampan. Jantung Baekhyun kembali bertalu-talu, entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Tapi ia justru menyukainya. Terutama ketika Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di perutnya, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disana. Perasaan menggelitik di perutnya itu terasa begitu geli, namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Baekhyun menyukainya karena perasaan itu selalu datang setiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi, Baekhyun ingin tetap di mimpi itu dan tidur selamanya.

.

.

Baekhyun yang baru datang ke gelanggang renang indoor sekolahnya, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sahabatnya –Oh Sehun. Ia ada janji dengan sahabatnya itu untuk belajar bersama. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk belajar bersama. Laki-laki mungil itu mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam pelajaran matematika dan harus mengikuti ujian remedial minggu depan. Karena itu, ia membutuhkan Sehun –si maniak matematika– untuk mengajarinya pelajaran sialan itu. Mereka seharusnya janjian di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah, tapi Baekhyun hafal betul sifat laki-laki albino itu. Sehun selalu lupa waktu jika sudah keasyikan latihan renang, jadi Baekhyun memprediksikan Sehun akan datang terlambat. Dan karena Baekhyun benci menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjemputnya saja di gelanggang.

"Mana dia?" gumam Baekhyun di antara kegiatannya mengunyah pocky strawberry kesukaannya. Ia tidak melihat sahabatnya di kolam renang.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Jongin di belakangnya membuat laki-laki mungil itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Sedang mencari Sehun ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi dia sedang mandi. Mungkin sekarang sudah selesai. Coba kau cek saja di ruang ganti."

"Arasseo. Terima kasih, Jongin-ah~"

Jongin tersenyum membalasnya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun-pun melangkah menuju ruang ganti klub renang. Pintu ruangan tidak dikunci, jadi Baekhyun langsung masuk saja. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi, tapi ada beberapa suara yang terdengar dari sana. Baekhyun yakin itu Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Baekhyun. Ia lupa dimana letak loker Sehun, jadi laki-laki mungil itu memanggilnya seraya berjalan mengitari beberapa loker untuk menemukan laki-laki albino itu.

"Baek? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun di balik lokernya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, langsung berjalan menuju asal suara.

"Aku takut kau terlambat, karena itu aku datang ke–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia menemukan Sehun tengah berganti pakaian. Tubuh laki-laki albino itu hanya ditutupi oleh celana seragam, sedangkan kemeja seragamnya belum ia kenakan. Tubuh Sehun dengan ukiran kotak-kotak di perutnya itu terpampang dengan jelas sekarang. Well, Baekhyun memang sering melihat Sehun topless, tapi ia tidak tahu Sehun akan terlihat keren saat ia hanya mengenakan celana seragam. Tahu-tahu laki-laki mungil itu malah menatap tubuh Sehun terlalu intens.

Sehun yang menyadarinya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau memelototi tubuhku?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap Sehun dari bawah ke atas. "Kau terlihat keren juga saat mengenakan celana seragammu. Aku harus memotretnya sekali-kali."

Sehun tersenyum nakal. "Jadi, kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ha-ha, lucu sekali. Kau tahu? Aku akan menggunakan lelucon itu di April mop padamu."

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengenakan kemeja seragamnya. Sementara laki-laki albino itu sibuk mengenakan seragamnya, Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan memerhatikan Sehun seraya mengunyah pocky-nya. Alisnya tiba-tiba bertautan sempurna saat melihat kepala Sehun yang basah.

"Yak, sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu? Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, kau bisa sakit nantinya."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang keringkan." ujar Sehun seraya melemparkan handuk kecil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tapi ia tetap menerima handuk itu dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Duduk." Sehun duduk sesuai perintah Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berdiri di belakang Sehun setelah menyimpan pocky-nya di tangan Sehun. Ia meletakkan handuk kecil itu di atas kepala Sehun yang basah, kemudian mengusapnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan ini setiap hari? Bisa kubayangkan uang yang bisa kudapatkan kalau kuberi tarif setiap kali melakukan ini." celetuk Baekhyun.

"Bahkan kau hitungan pada sahabatmu sendiri." cibir Sehun.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan hal ilegal'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberikan tarif setiap kali kau memintaku mengajarimu matematika."

"Yak, kau tahu itu adalah ilegal? Kau bahkan bukan seorang guru!"

"Ya sudah, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan guru baru untuk mengajari otak lemotmu itu." Sehun hendak berdiri, tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat menahannya dan menariknya kembali duduk. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Sehun melayangkan senyuman kemenangannya pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Arasseo, arasseo. Kau ini kejam sekali sih padaku?" rajuknya.

Sehun tertawa puas. "Kau tahu? Setiap perlakuan seseorang pasti ada artinya."

"Seperti kau yang memperlakukanku dengan kejam begini?" cibir Baekhyun.

Senyum memakan salah satu pocky Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. "Ya, itu juga bisa."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap malas deretan angka-angka di buku catatannya. Mata sipitnya itu terlihat mengantuk dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sedangkan Sehun di sampingnya sedang menerangkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika, entahlah, Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk untuk fokus. Semua yang diucapkan Sehun masuk telinga kiri dan keluar melalui telinga kanannya. Ini benar-benar membosankan –pikir Baekhyun. Ketahuilah bahwa saat ini ia sedang dihadangkan berbagai rumus matematika dan suasana perpustakaan yang sepi. Ugh, tidak heran laki-laki mungil itu terlihat kebosanan setengah mati.

PLETAK! –Sehun tiba-tiba memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Aish~ itu sakit, bodoh!" gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan penjelasanku dan jawab pertanyaan ini. Melihat wajahmu yang mengantuk, membuatku semakin malas mengajarimu, tahu?" gerutu Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya, Oh Seonsaengnim. Saya minta maaf, neeee?" Baekhyun minta maaf dengan tidak ikhlas –dan terkesan malas.

"Jika aku punya murid sepertimu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jika aku punya guru sepertimu, aku akan kencing di celana saking bosannya."

PLETAK!

"YAK!" Baekhyun protes dengan suara melengking.

"Sssstt!"

Baekhyun segera menunduk meminta maaf pada penjaga perpustakaan akibat suara melengkingnya barusan. Sementara Sehun di sebelahnya tertawa tanpa suara –mengejeknya. Baekhyun yang kesal, segera mencubit perut Sehun sehingga pemilik perut tersebut meringis.

"Cepat ajarkan aku, bodoh." Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Yang bodoh itu kau, Baek. Rumus sederhana saja tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun menatap datar Sehun. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kutu buku."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran penguntit sepertimu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencubit perut Sehun sampai laki-laki albino mengerang kesakitan. Laki-laki mungil itu tertawa pelan ketika erangan Sehun diprotes oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Sehun mendelik kesal ke arah sahabatnya. "Ck, arasseo, arasseo. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, lalu langsung pergi beli es krim."

"Es krim?!" seru Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mm-hm. Dan kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan semua soal ini dengan benar, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim sepuasnya."

"Sungguh?!" Sehun mengangguk meresponnya, membuat laki-laki mungil itu bahagia luar biasa. "Arasseo, kujamin tidak akan ada yang salah dengan jawabanku!" seru Baekhyun percaya diri.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabatnya ini. Dan selama Baekhyun mengerjakan soal-soal matematika tersebut, laki-laki albino itu terus menerus memerhatikan Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada meja perpustakaan. Baekhyun yang terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu terlihat begitu manis di mata Sehun. Itu menghasilkan senyuman tipis di bibir Sehun. Well, semenjak mereka satu SMA, Baekhyun sering meminta Sehun mengajarinya matematika karena laki-laki albino itu hebat dalam pelajaran sulit itu. Mereka bahkan sering bertaruh makanan jika Baekhyun bisa mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang diberikan Sehun. Itu memotivasinya dan cara ini selalu berhasil. Cara ini juga sebenarnya bisa mempercepat Baekhyun menguasai materi dibandingkan menjelaskan materi panjang lebar –yang kemungkinan besar tidak didengarkan oleh Baekhyun, tapi waktu yang dihabiskan juga lebih sedikit. Karena itu, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengulur waktu dengan memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bertaruh makanan dengan Baekhyun. Dengan cara ini, ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun.

**###**

Baekhyun memutar lensa kameranya saat laki-laki pendek itu membidik kupu-kupu bersayap hitam dengan sentuhan ungu dan putih di sudut sayapnya –yang terlihat seperti langit malam– yang lewat di depannya. Saat Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan fokus dan angle yang bagus, jari Baekhyun menekan tombol kamera untuk membidiknya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Jika ia sedang bosan atau tidak ada kerjaan, Baekhyun akan meraih kameranya dan membidik objek yang berada di dekatnya. Dirapatkannya mantel yang ia kenakan hari ini setelah selesai melihat hasil jepretannya. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak musim dingin datang dan Baekhyun adalah satu di antara banyak orang yang membenci musim seperti ini. Namun itu seolah tidak menghalanginya untuk berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Itu karena laki-laki pendek itu sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya –Chanyeol. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah tepat satu minggu mereka menjalin kasih dan ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka –pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Baekhyun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian mulai berkutat dengan kameranya lagi –mencari objek. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum Chanyeol datang. Ya, saking semangatnya ia berangkat bersama ke sekolah bersama pujaan hatinya, Baekhyun menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya lebih awal.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara bass di belakangnya membuat laki-laki mungil itu menghentikan acara mencari objek jepretannya. Senyuman terkembang lebar saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey~" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut sapaan Baekhyun. Matanya kini menatap kamera di tangan Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar suka memotret ya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun ikut menatap kameranya, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Aku bahkan mengikuti klub fotografi di sekolah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya." Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Boleh kulihat hasil jepretanmu?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Eh? T–tapi, aku–" Baekhyun sontak kegalapan. Tentu saja dia panik. Itu karena beberapa foto Chanyeol yang ia ambil diam-diam masih ada disana. Kalau Chanyeol sampai tahu kebiasaan menguntitnya, maka tamat sudah image-nya di hadapan laki-laki tinggi itu. Dengan cepat, laki-laki mungil itu memutar otaknya.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Oh, hey! Coba lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Waktunya berangkat ke sekolah! Ayo!" Baekhyun segera menyimpan kameranya di tas-nya, kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan kekasihnya barusan.

Oke, lesson's learned. Baekhyun tidak akan menyimpan foto Chanyeol di kameranya. Dia akan segera memindahkan semuanya ke laptopnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Oh ya, aku buatkan kau kimbab hari ini. Nanti kita makan siang bersama ya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan topik pembicaraan saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih, Baek~" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku senang kalau kau senang~"

Saat kaki pasangan itu berhenti di pemberhentian bus, mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Sehun berdiri disana. Refleks, tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di lengan Chanyeol, ia lepaskan untuk kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Baekhyun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. "Kupikir kau sudah berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Untuk apa berangkat terlalu pagi? Kau pikir aku penjaga sekolah, hah?" cibir Sehun.

"Tapi wajahmu memang cocok menjadi penjaga sekolah, kau tahu? Dengan wajah datar seperti itu, siswa-siswi yang suka datang terlambat pasti tidak akan terlambat lagi." Baekhyun menggoda Sehun, membuat laki-laki albino itu mendengus kesal. "Tapi hey, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu melewati rumahku tadi? Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah Sehun sengaja mengambil jalan memutar –yang biasanya selalu melewati rumah Baekhyun setiap pergi-pulang ke sekolah– demi tidak melihat pasangan baru itu. Tentu saja Sehun sudah merencanakan ini semalam karena sahabatnya itu dengan antusias meneleponnya malam-malam untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama bersama Chanyeol. Benar-benar informasi yang membantu –untuk menghindari mereka tentu saja. Namun sepertinya dia harus berangkat lebih pagi lagi jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka di pemberhentian bus. Coba lihat sekarang. Ini sama saja seperti bohong.

"Kalau sudah tahu aku berangkat jam berapa, kau mau apa? Menjemputku setiap hari?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku'kan hanya bertanya, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya merajuk. Matanya kini dialihkan pada laki-laki tinggi yang baru menghampiri mereka. Itu Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam –yang balas menatapnya datar. Entah kenapa, ada atmosfer aneh yang tercipta di antara keduanya dan Chanyeol merasakannya. Pandangan tak suka dari mata Sehun itu benar-benar terlihat jelas di matanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah merasakannya semenjak ia menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya, namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya saat ini.

"Aish, kenapa udaranya dingin sekali?" Baekhyun menggerutu seraya menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

Itu sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tersentak dari acara saling pandang mereka. Sehun segera melepaskan syal-nya untuk ia berikan pada sahabatnya, tapi Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki mungil itu terkesiap. Chanyeol ikut menggesekkan kedua tangannya sehingga tangan mungil Baekhyun bisa lebih hangat. Pipi Baekhyun sontak merona karena –demi apapun di dunia ini– sikap Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar manis. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat –menahan emosi. Matanya beralih pada syal di tangannya yang tadi hendak ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Padahal biasanya ia akan melingkarkan syal-nya di leher Baekhyun saat Baekhyun kedinginan, tapi terima kasih untuk status Chanyeol yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Itu membuat Sehun semakin tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

"Hey, bus-nya sudah datang. Ayo!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik dua laki-laki tampan di sampingnya. Mereka mengambil tempat paling belakang dimana kursi-kursi panjang disana bisa menampung mereka bertiga. Posisi duduknya seperti ini: Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun di tengah. Ha.

Mata Sehun tak henti-hentinya melirik pasangan di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya ke tautan genggaman tangan mereka. Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak melepaskan tautan genggaman tangan mereka semenjak Chanyeol memberikan kehangatan di tangan mungil itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun dongkol. Ia jadi merasa seperti obak nyamuk di dekat mereka. Jadi, Sehun putuskan untuk menatap ke arah kaca bus tanpa melirik mereka lagi.

Menyebalkan –batin Sehun.

**TBC**

**REVIEW YA! *nodong piso* #plakk!**

**Untuk pintutGABISADIGINIIN: makasih koreksiannya ya, itu typo sebenarnya haha~**

**Big thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah memberikan review dan klik fav/follow. Tetap hargai karya saya ya *deep bow***


	4. Chapter 3

**Bagi yang nggak suka HunBaek, mungkin sebaiknya jangan baca FF ini. Ada satu reader (Guest) yang bilang bahwa dia gak suka HunBaek dan saya ngerti kok, chingu. Adalah keputusan bijak kamu gak baca FF ini karena mungkin –hanya mungkin– FF ini endingnya HunBaek. Gak masalah gak baca FF saya selama itu bukan bash, saya malah merasa sangat dihargai oleh Guest ini karena dia bilang gak akan baca FF ini tapi masih tetep baca FF saya yang lain. Thanks a lot sudah kasih tahu saya :)**

Bel jam istirahat telah berbunyi tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kelas bisa menghembuskan napas lega setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas mereka. Beberapa di antaranya langsung meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, beberapanya langsung meraih ponsel mereka dan mengeceknya jika ada pesan yang masuk, beberapanya langsung mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siang mereka. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di kelas 2B. Laki-laki tinggi itu langsung berdiri setelah ia membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sesaat. "Kau pikir kemana lagi, hah?"

Kris terkekeh setelah berhasil mengingat kebiasaan baru Chanyeol semenjak seminggu yang lalu. "Oh ya, tentu saja. Maaf, aku lupa. Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasih penguntitmu itu ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Ekspresi datar andalannya menghiasi langkahnya menuju kelas Baekhyun yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Beberapa siswi dan siswa gay yang melihatnya berjalan di koridor, hanya bisa memekik tertahan seraya berbisik-bisik ria. Ini sudah biasa bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing karena kelakuan para penggemarnya itu selama mereka tidak mengganggu kehidupan Chanyeol. Dia akan dengan cueknya berjalan melewati mereka tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi-tidak-berminatnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi laki-laki tinggi itu untuk sampai di kelas 2F –kelas Baekhyun. Kelas yang sudah agak sepi itu hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa dan sisiwi di dalamnya. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Dia sedang bergurau dengan Sehun. Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut karena laki-laki albino itu mengambil susu strawberry kesukaannya. Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi susu itu, membuat Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti kelinci guna meraih susu tersebut. Chanyeol –yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2F– hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Matanya memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertawa lepas karena berhasil merebut susu strawberry itu setelah menjambak rambut Sehun. Pikiran Chanyeol menerawang jauh saat melihat raut bahagia di wajah manis Baekhyun. Melihat tawa di wajah Baekhyun, itu menghasilkan keraguan tersendiri di hati Chanyeol. Keraguan atas keputusannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya.

"Oh? Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya. Bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman simpul saat Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Ayo, kita makan siang bersama~" serunya seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol ke bangkunya. Chanyeol tidak protes sedikitpun dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Begitu mereka duduk berhadapan, mata Chanyeol beralih ke Sehun yang menatapnya tajam –lagi.

"Ini salah satu masakan kebanggaanku, Yeol. Semoga kau suka~" ujar Baekhyun saat meletakkan kotak bekal makanan untuk Chanyeol di hadapan laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol segera memfokuskan dirinya pada kekasihnya. Tak dipedulikannya Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam dari sebelah bangku Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baek." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil sepasang sumpit. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. Laki-laki mungil itu juga ikut mengambil sumpit dan mulai menikmati menu makan siangnya. Chanyeol sempat menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyumpitkan sebuah kimbab dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Senyuman tulus terkembang di bibirnya saat lidahnya merasakan rasa enak kimbab itu. "Ini enak~"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Syukurlah~"

Keraguan itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hati Chanyeol. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah dan malah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sehun yang menyadari itu, memicing curiga ke arahnya. Laki-laki albino itu yakin Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun dan ia akan cari tahu apa itu.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan makan?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki albino itu menoleh padanya. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Matanya kini beralih menatap kotak bekal Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun mengambil dua kimbab dan susu strawberry milik Baekhyun, kemudian berlari keluar kelas. "Yak! Kembali susu itu!" Sehun tidak memedulikannya. Setelah ia menjulurkan lidahnya, laki-laki albino itu kabur dari Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku akan membelikan susu strawberry untukmu." Chanyeol melerai.

"Aish, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Selalu saja mencuri susu strawberry-ku!" Baekhyun merenggut kesal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat, kemudian kembali menikmati menu makan siangnya. "Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun, siapa lagi?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Buahahahahaha!" Tawa Baekhyun meledak.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aigoo~ ahahaha! Ya Tuhan, Yeol, kau ini bicara apa sih? Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tidak ada tanda-tanda si Oh itu menyukaiku." Baekhyun menepis kuat spekulasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Terlihat begitu bagiku." gumamnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah mereda tawanya, kemudian menghapus airmata yang sempat keluar saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang tengah asyik dengan kimbab di hadapannya. "Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Kita makan saja, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya berdehem menanggapinya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan itu lagi –tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan siapapun kecuali Chanyeol sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 3 **– **Who were you looking at other than me?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Sumpah saya ngakak pas ada beberapa reviewers yang nyangka si Yeol naksir Sehun. Gosh, itu nggak akan terjadi di FF saya, maaf ya kalo ada yang mengharapkan hal itu. Terus saya putuskan untuk ganti rate karena sepertinya gak akan NC atau istilah dewasa yang akan muncul meskipun endingnya ChanBaek ataupun HunBaek. Tapi tenang aja, peluk-cipok-kissmark ada kok, tapi ntar. So, persaingan Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai terlihat di chapter ini. Dan~ ada kejutan di akhir chapter, jadi silakan dibaca saja~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar kau mengikuti kompetisi memotret ya?" Chanyeol membuka topik pembicaraan baru di sela-sela acara makan siangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Deadline-nya lima hari lagi."

"Temanya apa?"

"Cinta."

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil sebuah kimbab dengan sumpitnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu kini menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Awalnya aku bingung akan memotret apa untuk kompetisi ini, tapi untungnya aku sudah menemukan objek yang cocok."

"Memangnya kau akan memotret apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol. "Ra-ha-si-a~"

"Eyy~ apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di udara ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ck, ck, ck. Kau lihat saja nanti saat di pameran nanti~"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, kemudian kembali menyantap kimbab buatan Baekhyun. "Apa Oh Sehun juga tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan Tuhan."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Semoga kau menang ya?"

"Hehe~ terima kasih, Yeol. Hey, kau harus datang nanti ke pameran fotografi itu dan melihat fotoku ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar gembira mendengarnya. "Sungguh? Janji?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Baekhyun –membentuk sebuah janji. "Janji."

Dan itu membentuk senyuman paling manis yang pernah Chanyeol lihat semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Senyuman itu begitu manis sampai mata sipit Baekhyun membentuk bulan sabit, cantik sekali.

Chanyeol berdehem cepat. "Kita pulang bersama'kan nanti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Laki-laki pendek itu tidak sadar bahwa kini Chanyeol menggerakkan matanya gelisah, seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia keluarkan berikutnya. Ia melirik kekasihnya sekali, kemudian menatap bekal makanan yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil. Baekhyun menoleh tanpa menyahut. "Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersedak. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol memberikan minumannya pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setelah meminum minuman itu. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke rumahku?"

"Tidak boleh?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Um..bukannya tidak boleh. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja–"

"Jadi, aku boleh kesana?" Chanyeol memotong.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja~"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Namun Baekhyun sudah terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaannya untuk menyadari arti senyuman Chanyeol saat ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam benak laki-laki tinggi itu?

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka mendengar suara gaduh dari arah rumah sebelah rumah Baekhyun. Kentara sekali suara dari dalam sana seperti suara panci terjatuh dan pekikan suara laki-laki. Laki-laki mungil di sebelah Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, seolah ia tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut muka bingung.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepupuku," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah rumah bercat pastel itu dengan ekspresi datar, "Pasti dia sedang bereksperimen lagi." gumamnya seraya masuk ke rumah itu. Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya. Laki-laki tinggi itupun mengikuti jejak kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Hyung!" seru Baekhyun pada orang di dalam rumah itu.

"Baekkie?" Sebuah suara menyahut. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju arah suara yang berasal dari dapur. Dan detik berikutnya, Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi datar ketika ia mendapatkan seorang laki-laki bermata rusa –dengan berbagai noda di wajahnya– sedang memungut panci di lantai. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Hey, kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Kau sedang apa, hah?" tanya Baekhyun –tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Uh..memasak?" Jawabannya terdengar ragu.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian menoleh ke tempat 'eksperimen' laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Well, tempat itu seharusnya disebut dapur, tapi entah Baekhyun masih bisa menyebutnya 'dapur' atau apa karena keadaannya benar-benar berantakan. Noda tepung dimana-mana, papan iris yang penuh dengan berbagai buah-buahan, dan–uh..Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendeskripsikannya lebih jauh. Yang pasti tempat itu kacau sekali.

"Memasak apa tepatnya?"

"Kue. Baru saja kumasukkan ke oven." sahut laki-laki cantik itu.

"Dan panci itu untuk apa tepatnya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk panci yang dipegang oleh yang lebih tua.

"Um..niatnya aku ingin membuat selai strawberry dan pisang. Tapi entah kenapa tanganku malah menjatuhkan panci ini. Kau pasti terkejut ya sampai masuk kemari?" Laki-laki bermata rusa itu malah terkekeh.

"Ya, kupikir kau hampir meledakkan dapurmu lagi." ledek Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua cemberut.

"Yak, aku tahu aku memang payah dalam hal memasak, tapi setidaknya aku tidak berhenti belajar memasak." Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pembelaan laki-laki yang tua darinya itu. "Oh ya, itu siapa?" tanyanya ketika mata rusanya melihat Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menarik laki-laki tinggi itu ke hadapannya sepupunya. "Ini kekasihku, Park Chanyeol~"

"Kekasih?"

"Mm-hm," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Luhan, "Ini sepupuku, Yeol. Dia setahun lebih tua dari kita, namanya Xi Luhan."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan laki-laki cantik itu. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Iapun menjabat tangan Chanyeol seraya berkata, "Aku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Luhan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Yak, sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Apa Sehun juga tahu?"

"Tentu saja Sehun tahu. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku bisa memberitahumu saat kau sedang pergi liburan dan ponselmu rusak?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha~ aku benar-benar lupa soal itu. Oh ya, ponselku sudah diperbaiki kemarin. Dan aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu dan Sehun, nanti malam ajak Sehunnie kemari ya!"

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu dan..," Baekhyun menunjuk dapur Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan bakar dapurmu, oke?"

"Ish~ arasseo. Jam delapan ya!"

"Ne~"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-pun keluar dari rumah Luhan. Laki-laki mungil itu masih saja membicarakan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Mata laki-laki tinggi itu malah terus terpaku pada rumah Luhan. Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu karena ia sibuk mengoceh. Dan –sekali lagi– tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh makna di sudut bibirnya. Entah apa artinya.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan berisikan cocoa hangat dan kue kering di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Senyuman terkembang dengan manisnya di sudut bibir Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol mengambil salah satu kue kering buatannya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Apa sepupumu tidak bisa memasak sepertimu?"

"Luhan Hyung? Ya, dia memang payah dalam hal memasak, tapi anehnya dia suka sekali memasak. Dia sering memintaku mengajarinya, tapi entah kenapa selalu berakhir dengan Luhan Hyung yang hampir membakar dapurnya sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Well, setidaknya dia mendapatkan guru yang hebat." Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu tak kuasa menahan senyumannya karena pujian itu. "Oh ya, Luhan sekolah dimana?"

"Dia sekolah di SM High School. Itu sekolah khusus putra. Dia baru pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi bahasa Koreanya masih agak kacau."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu bertanya kembali, "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Hm..belum. Meskipun ramah pada orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya, tapi Luhan Hyung itu pemilih sekali dalam hal memilih kekasih. Aku berniat untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sehun, tapi sepertinya Luhan Hyung tidak terlalu peduli padanya."

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Mungkin kau punya teman yang masih lajang yang bisa kukenalkan padanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Kris sudah memiliki kekasih."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. "Sayang sekali."

TING TONG.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu rumah Baekhyun bersamaan. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek sempat mengernyit sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ketika ia pergi dari sana, laki-laki tinggi itu kembali tersenyum penuh makna, entah karena apa. Chanyeol hendak menyesap cocoa di atas meja sebelum tangannya terhenti karena suara Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, bukan? Aish~ kau ini!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu. Senyuman yang semula terkembang di bibir Chanyeol, kini memudar. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka Sehun, terutama saat ia terus menerus menempel dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk meletakkan cocoa-nya di atas meja dan menghampiri HunBaek.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat HunBaek menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Sehun hanya datang kemari untuk meminjam buku catatanku." tutur Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap kesal sahabatnya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan buku catatanku. Aish, bisa apa kau tanpaku, hah?"

"Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpamu. Sudah sana, ambil handuknya." Sehun mengusir Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itupun pergi dengan mulut yang menggerutukan sifat menyebalkan Sehun. Sekarang tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Untuk beberapa detik, kedua laki-laki tampan itu hanya bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama dingin.

"Kupikir kau ada latihan renang?" Chanyeol menyindir secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu?" Sehun membalas.

"Sebenarnya, ya."

Hening.

Entah kenapa atmosfer di antara mereka berubah dingin. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya saling melempar pandangan tajam satu sama lain. Mengintimidasi satu sama lain melalui mata mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Baekhyun pacaran?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan itu. "Apa tujuanmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Kau mengajaknya berpacaran seolah sudah tertarik padanya sejak lama, tapi entah kenapa aku meragukannya."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Aku hanya bingung, sejak kapan kau menyukai Baekhyun? Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Baekhyun sebelum bicara dengannya waktu itu," Sehun memicing curiga pada Chanyeol, "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya berpacaran?"

"Apa menyembunyikan suatu ketertarikan dan menyatakannya secara tiba-tiba itu adalah hal yang salah?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek di ujung kalimatnya. "Kupikir tidak."

Hening kembali.

Chanyeol melayangkan senyuman kemenangannya melihat Sehun dongkol karena ucapannya barusan. Kelihatan sekali laki-laki albino itu sedang menahan emosinya dengan mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia bahkan tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa menang.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan Hyung menyuruh kita untuk–"

Sehun segera menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun –yang baru datang– dengan merebut handuk kecil dan buku catatan di tangan laki-laki mungil itu. Baekhyun agak terkejut. Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan raut bingung, tapi laki-laki albino itu malah menatap tajam Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Kau kena–"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah berbalik pergi. Laki-laki albino itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang dan berjalan keluar halaman rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun dengan raut kebingungan.

**###**

Sehun menghela napas berat saat ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena semalaman berdebat dengan Baekhyun di telepon. Laki-laki mungil itu memaksanya untuk datang ke rumah Luhan karena laki-laki Cina itu ingin memberinya oleh-oleh dari Jepang, tapi Sehun bersikeras mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan. Baekhyun bukannya merasa prihatin atau khawatir, ia justru menceramahi Sehun panjang lebar, dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak pernah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benarlah, terlalu lama berenanglah, dan ocehan lainnya yang tidak terlalu Sehun dengarkan. Jika kalian ingin tahu, berdebat dengan Baekhyun di telepon adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi pada telinga kalian. Suara Baekhyun benar-benar memekakan telinga untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kenapa lama sekali, bodoh? Aku hampir mati kedinginan disini."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Sehun mendongak. Itu Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu sedang bersandar di pagar rumah Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pipi yang merah –akibat cuaca. Sehun tahu benar Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja di hadapan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Mana kekasih tiang listrikmu itu?"

PLETAK!

"Aish.." Sehun menggerutu setelah Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. Laki-laki albino itu hendak protes, tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan memberikan sesuatu ke hadapannya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Apa ini?"

"Oleh-oleh dari Luhan Hyung. Kau harus minta maaf padanya karena sudah tidak datang kemarin malam. Jangan lupa katakan terima kasih juga padanya."

"Ck, arasseo, arasseo." Sehun menyimpan oleh-oleh itu di dalam tas-nya sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau datang kemari, hah? Si Park itu tidak menjemputmu?"

"Chanyeol bilang dia ada urusan dengan Kris, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku."

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Itu sebabnya kau repot-repot datang kemari."

"Yak, seharusnya kau senang karena aku masih ingat padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. "Bukankah aku sahabat yang baik karena mau pergi berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu sambil memberikan oleh-oleh untukmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus. Laki-laki albino itu sengaja memperlebar langkahnya sehingga laki-laki yang lebih pendek tertinggal di belakangnya. Well, ia tentu saja dongkol dengan alasan Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya pagi ini. Sehun tahu ia tidak punya hak untuk marah pada Baekhyun karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain sahabat Baekhyun. But hell, cemburu bukanlah hal ilegal, bukan?

"Oh Sehun, tunggu aku!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengejar Sehun.

"Aish, cepat sedikit, pendek!"

"Apa?! Kau bilang aku apa?!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya pada Baekhyun –yang tengah menatap kesal padanya. "Tidak ada. Cepatlah, Byun Baekhyun. Kita bisa terlambat."

"Kita tidak akan terlambat, bodoh. Masih ada banyak waktu, jadi bisakah kau berjalan dengan pelan? Udara ini sudah membunuhku, kau semakin memperburuknya dengan berjalan terlalu cepat."

Sehun sempat berdeak kesal. Laki-laki albino itu membuka syalnya, kemudian melemparnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak protes, tapi ucapan Sehun berikutnya membuatnya menghentikan aksinya.

"Kalau kau sampai sakit, aku akan membungkusmu dengan sepuluh selimut, arasseo?"

Baekhyun tahu intonasi Sehun itu mengancamnya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tetap tersenyum mendengarnya. Well, walaupun sahabatnya itu ketus dan menyebalkan, Sehun tetap peduli padanya. Sehun selalu seperti itu. Jadi setelah melingkarkan syal Sehun di lehernya, Baekhyun segera berlari menyusul Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan acara menendang kerikil di hadapannya ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyumannya sempat terkembang, tapi kemudian memudar ketika ia melihat Baekhyun jalan bersama Sehun. Raut muka Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

"Oh? Chanyeol-ah~" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari mendekatinya. "Hey, katanya kau ada urusan dengan Kris?"

"Ya, urusanku sudah selesai. Aku sengaja menunggumu disini, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu ke kelasmu." Baekhyun sontak merona karena ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara bass Chanyeol menginterupsinya. "Kenapa kau memakai dua syal?"

"Oh, ini? Ini milik Sehun. Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali, jadi dia pinjamkan syal miliknya padaku."

Chanyeol langsung memakukan pandangannya pada Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya tajam, begitupun dengan Sehun. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas~" ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol. Merekapun berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan Sehun di belakang mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol melemparkan tas ke atas mejanya begitu ia sampai di kelasnya. Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya sempat terkejut, tapi begitu ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa? Kupikir kau mau menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang." tanya Kris.

"Memang."

Tautan alis Kris semakin dalam dibuatnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat kusut begitu?"

"Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi?"

Kebingungan Kris-pun terjawab dan itu merubahnya menjadi sebuah tawa. "Kenapa lagi laki-laki albino itu?"

"Dia sepertinya mencurigaiku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris –setengah terkejut. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sahabatnya itu. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kris. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Aku pusing mendengar kau bertanya terus."

Kris tertawa puas melihat ekspresi jengah Chanyeol. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya. "Hey, santai saja, kawan. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar saja, bukan? Oh Sehun itu memang sahabatnya Baekhyun dan lagi sepertinya laki-laki itu menyukai Baekhyun. Berhati-hatilah."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dia bukan sainganku."

"Ya, selama niat busukmu itu tidak ketahuan, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kris mencibir.

Chanyeol menatap jengkel Kris. "Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali mengajukan ide ini, hah? Itu kau, bodoh!"

"Hey, aku'kan tidak memaksamu." Kris membela diri, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Tenang saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah sedekat ini untuk mendapatkan targetmu? Kau harus bersabar, oke?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. "Kau benar," Ia menyeringai ke arah Kris, "Dan aku bisa bersabar."

Kris hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat seringaian yang terlihat jahat itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan ini padanya. But well, good luck, buddy."

.

.

Sehun menghela napas panjang untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Kim Seonsaengnim tidak masuk kelas karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas. Jadilah kelasnya dibebaskan dari pelajaran kesukaannya –matematika– dan situasi ini terasa begitu membosankan bagi laki-laki albino itu. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain mengobrol, bercanda ria, dan membeli makan di kantin, Sehun memilih untuk tidur. Well, ketidakhadiran Kim Seonsaengnim sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Se-hun-nie~"

Sehun membuka matanya –yang baru saja terpejam dua detik yang lalu, kemudian menatap datar Baekhyun –si pemanggil namanya tadi. Tapi setelahnya Sehun menyesal. Kenapa? Karena sahabatnya itu yang tengah nyengir kuda padanya. Ugh, Sehun tahu benar senyuman itu. Laki-laki mungil itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita main game yuk?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Game?"

"Mm-hm. King's Game."

Sehun mendengus seraya membenamkan wajahnya kembali di lipatan tangannya. "Malas."

"SEHUUUUUUNNIEEEE~~~"

Ugh. Sehun benar-benar benci setiap kali Baekhyun memaksanya dengan aegyo cemprengnya itu.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Aish, arasseo, arasseo." Laki-laki albino itu akhirnya menyerah. Baekhyun tertawa gembira, kemudian menarik Sehun ke lingkaran yang terdapat beberapa teman sekelasnya. Saat mata Sehun menangkap sosok Jongin di lingkaran itu, alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Sedang apa kau di kelasku?"

"Bolos." jawab Jongin santai.

Sehun sungguh tidak kaget mendengarnya.

"Oke, ini peraturan baru, tidak boleh menolak perintah Raja. Setuju?" tutur Jongdae. Semua yang ada di lingkaran itu mengangguk mantap –kecuali Sehun. "Sip, kita mulai ya!"

Jongdae mengocok kaleng berisikan sumpit kayu bertuliskan nomor dan tulisan 'Raja'. Setelah laki-laki berwajah kotak itu berhenti mengocoknya, ia meletakkannya tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Sontak orang-orang dalam lingkaran itu mengambil sumpit kayu cepat-cepat dan melihat perannya. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi disana, dimulai dari poker-face, senyam-senyum tidak jelas, sampai angguk-angguk tidak jelas. Mereka menyembunyikannya sebisa mungin agar pemain lain tidak mengetahui nomor mereka.

"Siapa Raja-nya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku!" seru Baekhyun. Sontak semua orang dalam lingkaran itu menatap Baekhyun. Si laki-laki mungil tersenyum penuh makna seraya menelusuri setiap wajah dalam lingkaran itu, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk memasang ekspresi poker-face masing-masing. "Nomor satu dan tiga, ciuman!"

"Aish.." Jongin mengumpat pelan. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya memekik gembira. Kecuali satu orang. Kecuali Do Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata belok itu memasang mimik kesal. Jongin melirik malas ke arah Kyungsoo, begitupun laki-laki bermata besar itu. Ups, sekedar informasi, mereka sering adu mulut semenjak kelas satu.

"Cium, cium, cium!" seru orang-orang dalam lingkaran –kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ugh..demi apapun, aku benci melakukan ini." kata Jongin seraya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir aku melakukannya secara sukarela, hah?"

"Oke, mari sedikit bicara dan banyak cium." Jongdae menginterupsi dan berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari JongSoo.

Jongin menatap bibir Kyungsoo dengan mimik jijik, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak rela bibirnya dinodai laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Jongin menutup matanya rapat-rapat seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Jarak bibir Jongin semakin dekat dan dekat dan dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo dan–CUP!

"WUEEEEEEKKHH!" seru JongSoo bersamaan setelah bibir mereka menempel sekitar satu detik. Semua orang dalam lingkaran refleks tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah dua laki-laki itu. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, mereka sama-sama mengusap bibir mereka kasar dengan seragam mereka –berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman itu.

"Aish, sialan. Sudahlah, ayo kita kocok lagi." gerutu Jongin. Yang lain tidak banyak komentar –meski sebagian besarnya masih menertawakan JongSoo– dan segera memasukkan sumpit kayu masing-masing ke dalam kaleng. Jongin mengocoknya, kemudian meletakkannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Orang-orang dalam lingkaran segera mengambil sumpit kayu dan melihat peran mereka yang baru.

"Raja, dimana kau?" tanya Jongdae.

"Disini~" Jongin mengacungkan sumpit kayunya dengan bangga. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menelaah orang-orang dalam lingkaran dengan saksama. Namun tanpa orang lain sadari, Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak biasa –nyaris menyeringai. Senyuman itu ia tujukan pada Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memberikan semacam kode. Dan laki-laki berwajah kotak itu mengerti. Dengan senyuman yang serupa, Jongdae pura-pura memperbaiki posisi duduknya, padahal matanya mengintip nomor di sumpit kayu milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan tugas Jongin adalah mengintip nomor milik Sehun –yang tidak dijaga terlalu ketat oleh pemiliknya. Mata unta milik Jongdae menemukan nomor dua di sumpit Baekhyun. Ia memberikan kode pada Jongin dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan dua jari. Jongin mengangguk paham. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya padahal laki-laki berkulit tan itu sudah tertawa setan dalam hati.

"Oke, nomor dua dan empat..," Jongin menyeringai, "..ciuman~"

"Siapa nomor empat?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Sehun mengangkat tangannya –dengan polos. Jongdae dan Jongin sama-sama menahan tawa mereka dengan menunduk dalam. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu kelihatan terkejut melihat sahabatnya memiliki sumpit kayu bertuliskan nomor empat. "Kau pemilik nomor empat?"

Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun melongo. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu kemudian memperlihatkan sumpit kayu miliknya yang bertuliskan nomor dua. Kali ini, Sehun yang terkejut. "Kau nomor dua?"

"Ya, kalian nomor dua dan empat, harap berciuman sekarang!" Jongdae main perintah.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Apa boleh buat. Sehun-ah, kemarilah."

Sehun mematung. Pipinya agak memerah dan matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari." Baekhyun memerintah dengan entengnya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat cium Baekhyun~" goda Jongin seraya menyenggol lengan laki-laki albino itu.

Sial.

Ia masuk perangkap Jongin dan Jongdae. Itu sangat jelas. Tapi bodohnya, Sehun baru menyadarinya setelah Jongin menyenggolnya tadi.

"Yak, kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah, nanti keburu bel istirahat berbunyi." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan mendesak. Dan itu hanya membuat jantung Sehun semakin berpacu cepat saja. Mereka tidak mengerti situasi yang dialami Sehun, makanya bisa berkata seenteng itu. Aish, tahu seperti ini, aku tidak mau ikutan game sialan ini! –umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Aigoo~ kau ini lambat sekali sih?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mendekati Sehun yang kelihatan agak panik ketika jaraknya dengan Baekhyun memendek. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek menangkup pipi Sehun dan itu menghasilkan kejutan listrik di jantung Sehun. Sehun ingin sekali menahan Baekhyun, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar dan badannya malah mematung di tempat. Dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Baekhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun.

Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun berciuman.

Sehun melotot. Jongin dan Jongdae menyeringai bagai setan. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun takjub.

Seseorang tolong katakan pada Oh Sehun untuk menghirup oksigen secepatnya sebelum jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

**TBC**

**Demi apapun, saya suka banget HunBaek moment disini. BTW, kenapa saya jadi suka banget sama si muke datar itu ya? (._.)**

**Oke, moga kalian juga suka moment mereka. Alasan Chanyeol akan saya ungkap di chapter depan. Tapi review dulu ya~!**

**Big thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah memberikan review dan klik fav/follow. Tetap hargai karya saya ya *deep bow***


	5. Chapter 4

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran beberapa kali begitu ia sampai di toilet laki-laki. Setelah basuhan kelima, ia berhenti dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Sebuah hembusan napas yang panjang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tampan itu. Tiba-tiba otaknya menayangkan kembali kejadian tadi di kelasnya, tepatnya saat ia dan beberapa temannya bermain King's Game. Sontak warna kemerahan mewarnai wajahnya yang putih. Tidak hanya di sekitar pipinya warna itu bermunculan, tapi juga sampai merambat ke telinganya. Dan itu sangat berpengaruh pada debaran jantungnya.

"Kim Jongin sialan." desis Sehun seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin saat latihan renang nanti. Well, terima kasih pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu, ciuman pertama Oh Sehun telah diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri –Baekhyun. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri Sehun senang, tapi tetap saja ini tidak benar. Ia tidak percaya ciuman pertamanya berakhir di sebuah game konyol. Dan lagi, karena terlalu terkejut tadi, ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bibir Baekhyun. Padahal itu momen yang langka dimana ciuman pertamanya terjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya dengan jelas. Kasihan.

"Kau makan apa nanti siang?" Sebuah suara terdengar di depan pintu masuk toilet laki-laki.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, aku akan makan siang bersama laki-laki Byun itu."

Sehun refleks masuk ke bilik kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam ketika mendengar suara bass yang sangat ia hafal. Sehun yakin itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Well, ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia harus bersembunyi disana, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan 'laki-laki Byun', ia yakin Chanyeol akan membicarakan hal tentang Baekhyun. Jujur, Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Ia curiga sahabatnya dipermainkan oleh laki-laki bersuara bass itu karena –entah kenapa– Chanyeol terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun. Alasannya mengajak Baekhyun berpacaran. Sehun berpikir ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu jika ia bersembunyi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan temannya.

"Aigoo~ bukankah kau kekasih paling romantis sedunia? Bahkan di saat kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, kau begitu romantis pada laki-laki Byun ini."

Sehun mengernyit. Apa maksud ucapan teman Chanyeol itu?

"Yak, aku harus total, kau tahu? Jika tidak, dia pasti akan curiga padaku." Chanyeol bersuara.

Tautan alis Sehun semakin dalam. Curiga apa?

"Kira-kira kau akan berapa lama menjalin hubungan dengannya? Aku sebenarnya cukup kasihan padanya, kau tahu? Padahal si Byun itu manis, kenapa kau tidak coba serius dengannya saja? Kupikir itu tidak buruk." ucap Kris seraya mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Kau paksakan sekalipun, aku tidak akan bisa memiliki perasaan padanya."

Kalimat dari Chanyeol sontak membuat jantung Sehun berdetak keras. Sehun sudah memiliki firasat buruk ketika ia mendengar kalimat barusan. Sehun yakin ini bukan soal taruhan. Ini mungkin lebih buruk daripada itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya setelah menjadikannya batu loncatan?"

Sehun melotot ketika mendengar dua kata barusan –batu loncatan. Firasatnya semakin buruk. Apa maksud dari 'batu loncatan' disini? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mempermainkan Baekhyun? Apa dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengajak Baekhyun berpacaran? Apa tujuannya melakukan hal itu? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya, namun jawaban dari Chanyeol –yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya– tak kunjung keluar. Sehun sungguh penasaran dengan jawaban Chanyeol, namun hanya suara air mengalir dari keran di wastafel yang terdengar. Ketika suara air itu berhenti, sebuah suara bass terdengar.

"Memutuskannya tentu saja."

Dan jawaban Chanyeol membuat rahang Sehun mengeras seketika. Tak bisa ia bayangkan betapa mendidihnya darahnya saat ini, betapa detak jantungnya berpacu cepat saat ini, betapa memburunya napasnya saat ini. Sehun emosi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Pandangan amarah itu tertuju pada sosok tinggi bertelinga lebar di luar bilik kamar mandi. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Sehun ingin sekali keluar dari sana dan memukul Chanyeol sampai wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi, tapi sesuatu menahannya –Baekhyun.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun sampai mengetahui semua ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 4 **– **Why didn't you just tell me the truth?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Beberapa readers menebak dengan benar. Anehnya, saya nggak kepikiran ke taruhan lho. Ide 'batu loncatan' muncul setelah saya baca komik. Kalo di FF straight di blog saya (judulnya 'Love Chronicles'), si cowok ngajakin cewek A pacaran sebagai pelarian karena cintanya ditolak cewek B. Mungkin di FF yaoi ini, alasannya lebih kejam. Sejujurnya, saya juga nggak suka karakter Yeol disini, tapi ya sudahlah. BTW, saya sudah memutuskan endingnya Baek dengan siapa. Silakan tebak sendiri aja *ketawa setan, kemudian kabur sama Baek***

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Festival olahraga diadakan lusa. Seperti biasa, kita latihan sepulang sekolah ya? Awas kalau ada yang berani bolos!" seru Kyungsoo –selaku panitia festival olahraga– di depan kelasnya. Siswa dan siswi kelas 2F menjawab 'ya' serempak.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Mata sipitnya menerawang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka festival olahraga yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali di sekolahnya. Itu karena ia tidak begitu pandai berolahraga, berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah kebanggaan kelasnya di bidang olahraga –terutama renang. Dia sering bersaing dengan kelas Jongin –2E– dan kelas Chanyeol –2B. Ngomong-ngomong soal festival olahraga, Sehun kali ini bersaing di lomba basket dan renang (kalau renang sudah langganannya). Tahun lalu, Sehun diikutsertakan dalam lomba bulu tangkis, maraton, dan renang. Kyungsoo sempat akan mendaftarkannya di tiga lomba sekaligus lagi, tapi Sehun menolak keras. Dia bilang dia sedang malas berolahraga selain renang, jadilah ia didaftarkan di lomba renang dan basket (setelah teman-teman sekelasnya memaksanya). Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri, ia mengikuti lomba voli seperti tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari lomba yang diikutinya.

"Oh Sehun, jangan lupa untuk latihan basket dan renang ya!" seru Kyungsoo ketika Sehun masuk ke kelasnya, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada laki-laki albino itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun itu tergolong siswa populer di sekolahnya. Sehun itu tampan, pintar, dan jago olahraga. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukainya. Baekhyun sendiri terkejut bisa menjadi sahabat siswa sepopuler Sehun, well, meskipun masih belum semengejutkan dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu masih melajang di saat banyak siswa-siswi yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Karena belum pernah melihat Sehun pacaran ataupun berkencan dengan seseorang, Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak orientasi seksual sahabatnya itu –meski Baekhyun agak yakin bahwa Sehun juga gay.

"Arasseo, arasseo." sahut Sehun malas atas perintah Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di bangkunya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun dengan raut muka datar andalannya. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sehun, membuat laki-laki albino itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

"Semangat dong~ teman-teman mengandalkanmu tuh!"

Sehun selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu berdebar setiap kali Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya. Well, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat, tapi Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya berharap lebih dari perlakuan itu. Hal itu terjadi semenjak Sehun menyukai Baekhyun di semester dua saat mereka kelas satu. Baekhyun memang bukan kategori siswa populer di sekolahnya ataupun nyaris sempurna sepertinya, tapi bukan itu yang Sehun lihat darinya. Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya setelah menunjukkan hasil jepretannya, itulah yang Sehun sukai darinya. Alasannya begitu sederhana, seperti cinta itu sendiri. Well, itu memang terdengar konyol dan cheesy, tapi seperti itulah yang Sehun rasakan pada sahabatnya itu. Sehun sempat berpikir untuk menyerah soal Baekhyun ketika laki-laki mungil itu mulai pacaran dengan Chanyeol, tapi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan temannya di toilet tadi, Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menyerah soal Baekhyun.

Dia pasti bisa merebut hati Baekhyun.

Sehun berdehem –sekedar mengontrol debaran jantungnya. "Kau akan nonton lombaku'kan?"

"Tentu saja~" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun berdebar. "Dan aku akan persiapkan kameraku untuk memotretmu, atlet kebanggaan~"

Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun. "Kau akan menjual foto-fotoku lagi ya?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Tepat sekali~"

Sehun menghela napas panjang.

Dia sungguh tidak percaya ia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bermata sipit aneh di hadapannya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutunggu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sedang makan siang bersama Baekhyun di kelas 2F.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama, kau pulang duluan saja," Baekhyun menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bisa pulang bersama Sehun."

Refleks, gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir laki-laki pendek di hadapannya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun lurus, tapi tak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Kelasmu tidak latihan sebelum festival olahraga dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun –memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kami akan melakukannya besok." sahut Chanyeol seraya memakan kembali makan siangnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau kelasku memutuskan untuk beristirahat total besok. Oh ya, kau ikut lomba apa? Aku ikut lomba voli."

"Aku akan ikut lomba basket."

"Benarkah? Sehun juga ikut lomba basket. Woah~ jangan-jangan nanti kalian tanding satu sama lain?" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kau akan mendukungku'kan meski aku bertanding melawan Sehun?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir keras. Sepertinya itu pilihan yang sulit. Chanyeol kekasihnya, tapi Sehun adalah sahabatnya yang juga merupakan perwakilan kelasnya. Siapa yang harus ia dukung?

"Yak, kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa itu pertanyaan yang sulit?" Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, membuat laki-laki mungil itu tersentak.

"Um..bukan begitu, tapi Sehun adalah sahabatku dan dia juga perwakilan kelas–"

"Jadi, kau mendukung Sehun daripada aku?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar merajuk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, kemudian terpikirkan satu ide bagus. "Aku akan mendukung kalian berdua! Karena kau kekasihku dan Sehun adalah sahabatku, aku akan mendukung kalian berdua, bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Eyy~ bagaimana bisa begitu? Kami akan jadi musuh di lapangan, kau tahu? Kau harus memilih salah satu di antara kami."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku sayang kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa memilih."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kemudian meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Baekhyun lurus. "Seandainya hanya ada aku dan Sehun di muka bumi, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk berada di sisimu selamanya?"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja." Chanyeol memaksa.

"Tak bisakah aku memilih kalian berdua?"

"Tidak bisa." Baekhyun mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya –sebagai tanda protes. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seolah ingin kucium." Sontak itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. "Jadi, kau akan memilih siapa?" Chanyeol mengembalikan topik semula.

"Hm..," Baekhyun berpikir kembali, "Mungkin aku akan memilihmu."

"Sungguh? Apa alasannya?" Ada nada senang dari suara Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Karena rasa sukaku pada Sehun hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi kalau padamu..," Baekhyun menunduk malu seraya memainkan jemarinya, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi aku ingin berada di sisimu selamanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Itu baru Baekhyun-ku~"

Chanyeol tidak menyadari ucapannya barusan menghasilkan senyuman gembira di wajah Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan merona kembali. Namun di lain sisi –tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai senang karena jawaban Baekhyun. Ini semua sungguh sangat mudah, bahkan Oh Sehun tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya.

.

.

Chanyeol hendak kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berbunyi, namun kehadiran seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat menghentikannya. Itu Oh Sehun. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu kelas 2B dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol dan dibalas sama tajamnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bicara." sahut Sehun. Chanyeol hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Sehun menyelanya, "Berdua. Di tempat lain."

Dengan demikian, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, mengabaikan bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Sehun masih menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya, sedangkan Chanyeol memberinya ekspresi datar.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tahu alasanmu mengajak Baekhyun pacaran."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat air muka Chanyeol berubah. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat, namun ia berusaha tenang dari luar.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Chanyeol malah menantang Sehun, alih-alih jika laki-laki albino itu hanya menipunya.

"Batu loncatan." tukas Sehun. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut. Melihatnya, Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan temanmu di toilet."

Hening.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celananya. Ia tak sadar dirinya telah mengertakkan giginya karena rahasianya ketahuan segampang itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kenapa kau melakukan ini, tapi kuperingatkan kau, Park," Sehun menusuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Jauhi Baekhyun. Putuskan dia sekarang sebelum kubongkar kebusukanmu padanya."

Itu adalah sebuah ancaman, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak takut. Laki-laki jangkung itu justru menyeringai balik pada Sehun.

"Kau sungguh berani melakukannya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membongkar kebusukanku? Kau tahu kau hanya akan membuat Baekhyun sakit hati."

"Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya tertipu trik murahanmu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Wow. Itu sungguh berkelas," kata Chanyeol –sarkastis, "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakit hatinya Baekhyun begitu mendengar hal ini? Dia mungkin akan membencimu setelah kau membongkar semuanya."

"Jangan bodoh, hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Sehun menepis kuat.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kau siap dibenci Baekhyun? Kalau aku sih, tidak masalah karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, tapi kau? Kau terlalu menyukainya, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol menyeringai, "Atau mencintainya, tepatnya."

Sontak itu membuat Sehun melotot. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar keras. Dalam benaknya, dari mana Chanyeol tahu hal itu?

"Kau tahu? Ini benar-benar miris. Kau menyukainya, tapi tidak bisa meraihnya." ledek Chanyeol. Seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menahan amarahnya itu. "Well, aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau bongkar kebusukanku, toh Byun Baekhyun bukanlah targetku. Jadi, semoga beruntung~" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Entah lidahnya dicuri kucing atau apa, tapi semua ucapan Chanyeol itu memang benar. Percintaannya memang miris dan jujur, ia tidak ingin jika Baekhyun sampai membencinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dibenci Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tidak mau Baekhyun disakiti oleh laki-laki macam Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhak untuk bahagia dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol merusaknya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Baekhyun bahagia?

.

.

"..hun..OH SEHUN!"

"Hah?" Sehun tersentak begitu suara cempreng Baekhyun memasuki pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara di sebelahnya. Dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Heol. Ternyata kau memang sedang melamun ya? Kau tidak mendengarkanku sedari tadi?"

Sehun berdehem sesaat seraya menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau bilang apa tadi? Paling hanya mengoceh tidak penting'kan?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun berkacang pinggang dengan raut kesal. "Yak, aku perhatian padamu dan kau bilang aku hanya mengoceh tidak penting?! Sahabat macam apa kau, hah?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Arasseo, arasseo. Kau hanya tinggal mengatakannya sekali lagi dan bukannya meninggikan suaramu, Baek. Astaga."

Baekhyun menghadapkan badannya kembali ke depan. Kedua tangannya sukses melipat di depan dadanya dan bibirnya mengerucut –sebal karena tingkah Sehun. "Aish, sudahlah. Memang bukan hal penting kok!"

Baekhyun merajuk. Sehun menghela napasnya. Well, kalau sudah begini, ia harus mengalah dan membujuk sahabat kecilnya ini. "Arasseo, aku minta maaf, oke? Sekarang kau mau memberitahuku apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Kali ini raut mukanya sudah biasa lagi. Namun bukannya mengatakan hal yang tadi ia katakan, laki-laki mungil itu malah melepaskan syal milik Sehun –yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian melingkarkan syal tersebut di leher pemiliknya. Sehun terkejut tentu saja. Terutama ketika Baekhyun berjinjit seraya melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya, ia bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun menerpa lehernya. Dan itu membuatnya menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Cuaca semakin dingin, sebaiknya kau pakai syal-mu." ucap Baekhyun seraya membenarkan letak syal itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. "Kau berenang terlalu lama tadi, jangan sampai teman-teman sekelas kecewa karena kau sakit sebelum festival olahraga dimulai."

Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras –atau mungkin terlalu keras– karena ucapan Baekhyun. Pipinya agak memerah karena matanya terlalu lama menatap Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak menyadarinya tentu saja. Mereka memang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk persiapan festival olahraga. Ketika jam mulai menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Kyungsoo menyatakan bahwa latihan terakhir mereka sudah selesai. Cuaca di sore hari ketika musim dingin itu sangat dingin dan Baekhyun tahu Sehun merasa kedinginan setelah ia latihan renang cukup lama. Syal yang tadi Sehun pinjamkan padanya bahkan belum Baekhyun kembalikan. Dan di saat mereka sedang menunggu bus, Baekhyun melihat kepulan uap dari mulut Sehun lebih tebal daripada miliknya. Karena itu, ia kembalikan syal milik Sehun. Baekhyun kembali berdiri di sebelah Sehun ketika selesai membenarkan letak syal Sehun. Sedangkan laki-laki albino itu malah menatapnya dari samping, menikmati debaran yang ia rasakan setiap kali bersama Baekhyun. Sehun berpikir ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mempermainkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Seharian ini ia terus memikirkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol di atap sekolah tadi dan kini niatnya sudah matang. Sehun harus melindungi orang yang ia sukai, meski itu artinya Baekhyun akan membencinya.

"Ah, bus-nya sudah datang!" seru Baekhyun –lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, yang kemudian disusul oleh Sehun dari belakang. Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk di paling belakang dan Sehun duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun menatap jalanan melalui kaca bus, sedangkan Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berpikir ia harus memberitahukan soal niat buruk Chanyeol secepatnya. Dan ketika melihat keadaan ini, Sehun tahu ia harus mengatakannya sekarang karena mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan berdua dengan Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan hal ini di sekolah. Maka Sehun menghela napasnya, menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tenang.

"Baek?" Sehun memanggil. Laki-laki mungil itu menyahutnya dengan deheman tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan yang agak sepi. "Um..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ini tentang Chanyeol. Dia–"

"Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong.

"Hah?"

"Kau pikir kita bisa sampai di rumahku sebelum jam enam dan memesan empat porsi jajangmyeon?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Empat?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, kemudian tersenyum bocah. "Aku lapar sekali~"

Sehun menatap datar sahabatnya. "Dasar perut karet." cibirnya.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku akan pesan dua porsi jajangmyeon dan ayam goreng bumbu pedas." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Dan aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri."

Sehun menghela napasnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Arasseo. Kita pesan dua porsi untukmu dan satu untukku. Aku tidak mau segendut kau nantinya."

"Yak, aku tidak gendut!" Baekhyun protes.

"Kau sebut apa lipatan lemak di perutmu itu? Aigoo~"

"Itu bukan lipatan lemak, Oh Se. Ini hanya–"

"Seonggok daging berlebih?"

"YAK!"

Well, sepertinya Sehun akan memberitahu Baekhyun di lain waktu. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana hangat ini.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan yang sedang asyik berbelanja keperluannya di supermarket, menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Itu Chanyeol.

"Hey," Luhan tersenyum, "Chanyeol, bukan?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Ya, aku Chanyeol. Sedang belanja juga?"

"Ya, beberapa keperluan di rumah sudah menipis, jadi aku mampir dulu kesini. Kau sendiri belanja apa?"

"Aku mau beli sabun." Chanyeol menunjukkan sabun cair di tangannya. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini ya?"

"Ahaha, sepertinya begitu."

"Mau kubawakan belanjaanmu? Sepertinya berat." Chanyeol menawari. Well, Luhan memang membawa keranjang belanjaan dan itu sudah sangat penuh.

"Ah, tidak us–"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak keberatan kok." ujar Chanyeol ramah.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini," Luhan memberikan keranjang belanjaannya pada Chanyeol, "Maaf merepotkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Sama sekali tidak. Ayo, kutemani belanja."

"Kau baik sekali, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun sangat beruntung memilikimu. Oh ya, tidak apa'kan jika kupanggil begitu? Kau boleh memanggilku 'Hyung', Sehun dan Baekhyun juga memanggilku begitu."

"Tentu~"

**###**

"Chanyeol-ah~"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan suara jepretan kamera terdengar setelahnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap kesal Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau memotretku?"

"Aku tidak boleh memotret kekasihku sendiri?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak suka dipotret, Baek."

"Kenapa? Objek indah itu harus diabadikan kamera lho~"

"'Objek indah'? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba memotretku? Kau tidak punya objek indah lainnya?"

"Hehe~ bukan begitu, aku hanya sedang mencoba lensa baruku saja. Aku akan menggunakannya di festival olahraga besok."

"Kau akan memotret kegiatan festival olahraga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mm-hm. Kau juga akan kupotret kok~"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap datar kekasihnya. "Daripada memotretku, kenapa tidak memotret dirimu sendiri? Kau itu cantik kok."

BLUSH!

Baekhyun tahu ia seharusnya kesal karena dipanggil 'cantik', tapi lain halnya jika ia dipanggil begitu oleh Chanyeol. Yang ada, ia malah berdebar dan merona. Laki-laki mungil itupun segera menundukkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang sampai ke telinga.

"Aku selalu ingin bertanya ini, Baek. Kenapa kau suka sekali memotret?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Karena kenangan tidak selamanya bertahan di otak. Kita tidak tahu kapan kenangan itu hilang."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bukankah kenangan indah akan selalu diingat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Justru karena itu adalah kenangan indah, bukankah mengadabadikannya dengan kamera akan lebih baik? Dengan melihat foto, kita bisa mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang kita lupakan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun memiliki jawaban yang tak terpikirkan olehnya. Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu berpikir difoto itu adalah hal menyebalkan. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, jawaban Baekhyun barusan ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol ingat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat foto Kris saat SD yang menangis setelah jatuh ke kubangan lumpur karena ia mendorongnya. Padahal kenangan itu sudah lama, tapi begitu Chanyeol melihat-lihat album fotonya dulu, ia jadi teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan itu.

"Adakah kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan meski tak kau abadikan dengan kamera?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

"Ya."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada kekasihnya. "Rahasia~"

"Yak. Kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku?" Chanyeol protes. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia sudah asyik kembali dengan kamera di tangannya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kau pulang duluan saja hari ini. Kelasku akan latihan untuk festival olahraga."

"Aku ingin menonton saja, jadi nanti kita bisa pulang bersama. Tidak apa'kan?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Latihannya pasti akan lama. Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Aku ingin menunggumu. Tidak apa jika aku harus menunggu lama, aku pasti menunggumu."

"Kau yakin? Menunggu terlalu lama pasti membosankan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku bisa bersabar kok."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian ikut tersenyum. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Jangan mengeluh karena terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku tidak akan mengeluh~"

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak akan pulang?" tanya Sehun setelah bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku akan menonton Chanyeol latihan di gym, kenapa?"

Sehun merengut tak suka. "Kau mau menontonnya? Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu latihan kemarin dan malah pulang duluan."

"Itu karena aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan, bodoh. Lagipula, aku sendiri kok yang ingin menontonnya latihan. Chanyeol sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan, tapi aku ingin menontonnya." Mata sipit itu tiba-tiba berbinar. "Chanyeol yang sedang latihan basket pasti terlihat keren! Bisa kau bayangkan otot-otot lengannya yang sedang menggiring bola dengan kerennya atau ketika bulir keringat itu bercucuran di sekitar tubuhnya sampai tubuhnya berkilat begitu seksi? Ah, untung saja aku sudah mengganti lensa kameraku. Ini benar-benar kesempatan emasku untuk memotretnya sepuasnya, MUAHAHAHAHA~"

Hening.

Sehun menatap datar sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa setan di atas meja.

Well, harusnya Sehun sadar sedari awal. Baekhyun itu **masih** penguntit Park Chanyeol.

"Terserah. Aku mau berenang saja." ucap Sehun seraya berjalan keluar dari kelasnya tanpa memedulikan sahabat gilanya.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah ia menekan tombol kameranya. Entah itu foto ke-berapa yang ia ambil semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke lapangan basket indoor, tapi kegiatan itu seolah tak pernah membuatnya lelah. Ia senang memotret, terutama memotret objek yang ia sukai –Park Chanyeol. Mata sipit dan kameranya bahkan tak pernah lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih basket bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya di lapangan basket indoor itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun menurunkan kameranya dan melihat hasil jepretannya barusan. Sebuah senyuman kepuasan tercipta di sudut bibir tipis itu setelahnya. Baekhyun mengambil foto-foto itu dengan baik. Well, Chanyeol memang selalu tampan, baik saat sedang difoto ataupun ditatap langsung. Entah kenapa, setiap ekspresi yang Chanyeol keluarkan dalam foto –baik ketika sedang tertawa maupun diam– selalu terlihat menawan di mata Baekhyun. Apa itu kekuatan cinta? Mungkin. Namun di atas itu semua, Baekhyun senang ia mendapatkan foto Chanyeol tanpa harus mengendap-endap seperti dulu. Ia bisa mendapatkan foto Chanyeol sebanyak yang ia mau tanpa takut laki-laki tinggi itu marah. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman Baekhyun memudar, bergantikan dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan kegundahan ketika menatap foto Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis di kameranya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki mungil itu, tapi yang pasti itu membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

"Membosankan."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun itu berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Itu suara Sehun dan itu berasal dari belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, ia menemukan Sehun sedang menatap datar Chanyeol yang sedang beristirahat di bangku pemain. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung karena kehadiran laki-laki albino itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa menyahut pertanyaan Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan sekotak susu strawberry padanya. "Minum itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu. Tapi ia tetap meminum susu pemberian Sehun. "Astaga, Sehun. Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap manis, selamanya kau tidak akan punya kekasih lho!"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tahu apa? Banyak kok yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, aku hanya tinggal memilih."

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum memilih?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Sehun terdiam. Hell, lagipula apa yang harus ia katakan? Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memilih dan orang itu adalah Baekhyun? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Rambutmu sudah kering'kan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain. Sehun berdehem meresponnya. "Begitu dong! Aku'kan tidak bisa selamanya mengeringkan rambutmu, jadi kau harus mengeringkannya sendiri dengan benar, arasseo?"

Sehun menghela napas perlahan, kemudian menatap Baekhyun lurus. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun, namun ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud laki-laki albino itu. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan raut muka kebingungan. Melihat itu, Sehun segera menetralkan emosinya dan memasang ekspresi poker-face andalannya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sehun tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm..lumayan. Aku benar-benar benci musim dingin." ujar Baekhyun seraya merapatkan mantelnya agar tubuhnya lebih hangat.

"Dasar." Sehun mengumpat pelan. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menatapnya, sebuah mantel berwarna hitam memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut karena pasalnya mantel itu adalah milik Sehun. Sahabatnya itu kini hanya mengenakan blazer dan syal tanpa mantel.

"Yak, apa yang kau–"

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir sih?"

Ucapan Sehun itu memang sangat pelan, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menangkapnya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar, namun rasa bingungnya lebih mendominasi. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya begitu perhatian padanya?

"Um..tidak usah, Sehun-ah. Nanti kau kedingin–"

"Dia benar."

Tiba-tiba suara bass itu muncul di belakang mereka dan disusul oleh mantel Sehun yang ditarik dari tubuh Baekhyun oleh si pemilik suara –Chanyeol. Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan pada si pemilik suara bass. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang baru ia sadari, sedangkan Sehun menatap tajam laki-laki tinggi itu.

"C–Chanyeol-ah? Sejak kapan kau–"

"Baekhyun itu kekasihku. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyela ucapan Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan mantel biru tua miliknya di tubuh Baekhyun. Dan ucapan juga sikap Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Oh, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar keras itu. Namun di samping semua itu, atmosfer disana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin karena Sehun dan Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tunggu disini ya? Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Laki-laki mungil itu sudah larut dalam kebahagiaannya ketika Chanyeol melemparkan seringaiannya pada Sehun sebelum ia pergi dari sana. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Sialan –batinnya. Ia bersumpah akan segera membongkar kebusukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan Sehun akan buktikan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah kesalahan terbesar Baekhyun yang pernah ia ambil.

**TBC**

**Next chap will shock you, anticipate it! Tapi harus review dulu ya~**

**Sejuta thanks untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengklik fav/follow. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya tetep semangat buat nulis. Tetep hargai karya saya ya #bow**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Beberapa bulan yang lalu..**_

"_Sungguh? Kau bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mengangguk semangat. "Jadi, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?"_

"_Belum."_

"_What? Kupikir kau menceritakan hal ini karena pada akhirnya kau melakukan kemajuan pada acara pendekatanmu?" Kris berseru kecewa. Ia menatap setengah tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang menurutnya lambat dalam hal pendekatan._

"_Itu tidak mudah, Kris. Luhan itu benar-benar sulit didekati. Aku butuh rencana."_

_Kris mendengus. "Astaga, sulit dipercaya. Setelah tiga minggu mencari informasi tentang laki-laki Xi itu, kau masih belum berani berkenalan dengannya? Yak, kalau kau lambat begini, Luhan bisa diambil orang lain."_

"_Yak, jangan samakan Luhan dengan laki-laki lain, bodoh! Dia itu tidak akan memilih sembarang orang untuk dijadikan kekasihnya." Chanyeol tidak terima._

"_Dia itu hanya jual mahal atau mungkin straight."_

"_Dia gay, aku tahu itu." tandas Chanyeol._

_Kris mencibir. "Apa sih yang kau sukai dari laki-laki Xi itu? Hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik, kau bahkan belum tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya."_

"_Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kris. Ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama."_

_Kris bergidik ngeri karena ucapan cheesy Chanyeol. "Hanya karena kau sering bertemu dengannya di supermarket, bukan berarti itu cinta. Itu bisa saja ketertarikan semata."_

_Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Aku ini bukan kau yang gampang tertarik pada orang yang baru ditemui, bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan."_

_Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –tidak habis pikir. "Whatever."_

_Tak lama setelahnya, Kris –yang jengah dengan pemikiran Chanyeol– menangkap sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan pembelaan sahabatnya. Mata Kris jatuh pada sosok mungil yang sedang mengintip menggunakan teropong kecil sambil asyik makan keripik kentang di mejanya. Laki-laki mungil itu sedang mengintip dirinya dan Chanyeol dari gedung sebelah, tepatnya di ruangan seni musik. Sepertinya di ruangan musik itu belum ada guru yang masuk karena sosok mungil itu terlihat santai saja dengan hal yang dilakukannya. Kris tahu benar siapa sosok itu. Hell, bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu jika sosok mungil itu melakukannya setiap hari? Senyuman jahilpun menghiasi wajah tampan Kris. Ia menyenggol lengan sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, hanya menoleh pada Kris setelah lengannya disenggol._

"_Penguntitmu sedang beraksi lagi~" goda Kris. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia kemudian memfokuskan matanya pada ponselnya lagi. Tapi Kris belum selesai menggodanya. "Penggemar fanatikmu itu benar-benar mengawasi gerak-gerikmu sepanjang waktu ya? Aku jadi iri, ahahaha~"_

"_Yeah, right." cibir Chanyeol. Matanya melirik ke arah sosok mungil itu sesaat. "Kau tahu hal lucu mengenai siswa itu?"_

"_Apa?" Kris mulai tertarik._

"_Dia kenal dengan Luhan, mungkin sangat dekat dengannya. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya bersama Luhan."_

_Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Woah~ daebak! Hey, apa kau tidak berpikir dia adalah kekasih Luhan atau semacamnya?"_

"_Dia tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Luhan, kau lihat saja kelakuannya yang seperti penguntit itu."_

"_Ah, benar juga." Kris mengangguk setuju. Ia lupa bahwa siswa itu adalah salah satu penggemar fanatik Chanyeol, yang artinya dia hanya menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, laki-laki berambut pirang itu terpikirkan sebuah ide gila. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kau pacaran dengan penguntitmu itu?"_

_Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Hah?"_

"_Pikirkanlah. Kau bilang dia sangat dekat dengan Luhan'kan? Kenapa kau tak manfaatkan dia saja? Kau bisa mendekati Luhan dengan memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai kekasih penguntitmu. Jadikan penguntitmu sebagai batu loncatan." tutur Kris._

_Chanyeol meringis. "Apa-apaan rencana itu? Tidak, itu terlalu gila. Aku menolak."_

"_Tapi aku yakin cara ini akan berhasil." Kris berusaha meyakinkan. Matanya menatap siswa itu dengan seringaian. "Dan lagi, dia itu menyukaimu. Aku yakin dia mau menjadi kekasihmu saat kau memintanya. Barulah setelah itu, kau bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan. Berpacarannya tidak perlu terlalu lama, hanya sampai kau dekat dengan Luhan saja. Kau atur sebuah pertengkaran, bing-bang-boom, kau terlepas darinya dan menggantinya dengan Luhan. Bukankah itu ide brilian yang pernah ada?"_

_Chanyeol menatap datar Kris, seolah mengatakan 'apa kau bercanda?'. Tapi karena raut muka Kris yang meyakinkan, pendirian Chanyeol jadi goyah. Well, itu adalah ide tergila yang pernah ia dengar dan terlalu riskan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, alternatif apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendekati Luhan? Luhan begitu sulit didekati dan Chanyeol belum melakukan kemajuan yang signifikan dalam acara pendekatannya. Jadi setelah berpikir cukup lama, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah keputusan._

"_Siapa namanya?"_

_Keputusan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai batu loncatan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 5 **– **Why did you make fun of my heart?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Yang erosi jiwa sama Chanyeol chill out dulu ya? Itu belum seberapa kok kejamnya *digebukin readers*. Persaingan cowok ketika main basket itu emang oke banget dan saya perlihatkan itu di chapter ini. Karena settingannya adalah festival olahraga, lomba basket disini justru lebih kentara persaingannya karena baik itu Chanyeol maupun Sehun memperebutkan perhatian Baekhyun *cieeee~ cowok-cowok haus perhatian* #apasih. Tapi ada shocking part disini, tepatnya di akhir chapter *ketawa setan, lalu kabur***

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam gym di siang hari itu begitu riuh dengan sorakan yang berasal dari siswa-siswi di dalam sana. Ini adalah hari dimana festival olahraga dimulai, tidak aneh jika keadaan disana begitu ramai. Dan detik ini juga, pertandingan voli putra antara kelas 2F dengan kelas 3B dilaksanakan. Baik set pertama maupun kedua, kelas 2F sudah unggul. Hell, tentu saja mereka akan unggul jika di dalamnya terdapat Do Kyungsoo –si maniak voli. Lihat saja laki-laki mungil bermata belok yang tengah menatap lawan-lawannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ketika salah satu pemain dari kelas 3B melemparkan bola voli ke para pemain kelas 2F, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan baik. Namun ketika laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengopernya pada Kyungsoo, keadaan bisa terasa menegangkan dalam sekejap. Laki-laki bermata belok itu melompat begitu tinggi, mata bulat nan besar itu menatap lurus ke bola voli yang mengambung di udara, dan setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di telapak tangannya–BUK!

"ATTACK!" seru Kyungsoo seraya meng-smash bola tersebut. Bola putih itu melesat begitu cepat dan tak sempat diterima oleh pemain 3B sehingga memantul tepat di area lawan. Itu adalah skor kemenangan untuk kelas 2F. Sontak itu membuat semua siswa-siswi kelas 2F –baik pemain maupun pendukung– bersorak gembira, beberapanya bahkan melompat-lompat saking gembiranya.

"Menang mutlak!" Kyungsoo memasang pose kemenangannya.

"WOOHOOOOOOO!" seru para pemain sekaligus pendukung kelas 2F. Mereka segera berhambur ke tengah lapangan dan meneriakkan yell-yell kelas mereka dengan keras. Semuanya siswa-siswi kelas 2F, kecuali Oh Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu malah menatap datar teman-temannya dari pinggir lapangan. Di sampingnya ada Jongin yang juga memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika ingin bergabung dengan mereka."

Jongin terkekeh. "Well, kelas kalian memang tak terkalahkan dalam olahraga voli." Mata Jongin kini tertancap pada Kyungsoo. "Astaga, si burung hantu itu benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan jika sudah memegang bola voli."

"Yak, begitu-begitu juga dia MVP kelas kami. Lagipula," Sehun menyeringai ke arah Jongin, "Dia itu tipe kesukaanmu'kan? Yang kecil tapi sadis."

Jongin refleks memasang wajah ingin muntah karena ucapan Sehun. "Menjijikan, jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan begitu." Sehun dibuat tertawa karenanya. Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, kita juga harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi lomba renang dimulai." Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan–"

"Menunggu Byun Baekhyun dulu?" Jongin menyela –dengan tebakan yang tepat pula. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu terkekeh karena ekspresi Sehun yang datar dengan sedikit rona di pipinya. "Aigoo~ Oh Sehun, pantas saja Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun duluan. Kau selalu menunggu Baekhyun, bukan menyerangnya langsung."

"Yak, kau pikir aku pemerkosa, hah?!" Sehun protes, tapi Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berlari sebelum mendapatkan pukulan dari teman satu klub-nya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong ketika ia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya memasuki gelanggang renang indoor. Keadaan disana jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan di gym tadi. Well, tentu saja ramai karena sekarang adalah lomba renang antar kelas. Karena masing-masing kelas diwakilkan oleh seorang siswa, jadi babaknya diadakan tiga kali dalam sehari ini. Pemenang setiap babak akan bertanding kembali esok hari di babak final. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penonton paling depan agar mereka bisa menonton lebih jelas. Kelas mereka mendapatkan babak pertama, bersamaan dengan kelas Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Woah~ daebak! Kelas kita akan bersaing lagi dengan kelasnya Jongin." seru Jongdae. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan seringaian. "Kau pasti bingung akan mendukung siapa antara Jongin dan Sehun'kan?"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan mendukung kelas kita. Kujamin si hitam itu kalah lagi dari Sehun."

Jongdae memberikan tatapan datar pada laki-laki bermata belok itu. Pikirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyenangkan untuk digoda. Mata unta Jongdae beralih ke Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengunyah pocky strawberry di tangannya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Kau sendiri akan memihak siapa? Sehun atau Kris?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa aku harus memihak Kris?"

"Karena Kris sekelas dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Yak, bukan berarti aku akan mendukungnya hanya karena dia sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku akan mendukung Sehun!"

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Yak, bukankah Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menjadi lawan tanding di lomba basket nanti? Kau akan mendukung siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Jongdae bingung sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita nonton saja." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyiapkan kameranya.

"Woah~ lihat itu! Oh Sehun keren sekali!"

"Kyaaa~ Kris dan Jongin juga sama kerennya!"

"Tapi aura mereka benar-benar beda ya? Sehun selalu terlihat memesona ketika di kolam renang jika dibandingkan anak klub renang lainnya."

Pekikan dari beberapa siswi di dekat Baekhyun membuat laki-laki pendek itu menatap Sehun yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Well, mereka memang ada benarnya sih. Meski kesehariannya Sehun terlihat keren, tapi justru daya pikatnya ketika di kolam renang jauh lebih besar –entah kenapa. Bahkan Baekhyun yang bukan penggemar Sehun juga mengakui daya pikat sahabatnya itu. Mungkin jika tidak ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menjadi penggemar Sehun seperti para siswi itu.

"Sebegitu memesonanyakah Oh Sehun itu bagimu?"

Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat ketika sebuah suara bass muncul di sebelahnya. Laki-laki mungil itupun segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan si pemilik suara itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan ternyata benar.

"Chanyeol-ah? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mendukung Kris, apa lagi?"

Ah, Baekhyun lupa Kris ikut di lomba renang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya kelasmu menang lomba voli." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau menonton?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun, "Kau'kan bermain disana."

BLUSH! –Baekhyun merona.

"B–begitu ya?" ucap Baekhyun tergagap. Tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya sangat senang saat ini, tapi ia sebisa mungkin mengulum senyumannya agar tidak terlalu lebar. "Terima kasih sudah menonton."

"Nanti sore, aku akan melawan kelasmu di lomba basket. Kau akan menonton'kan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Aku akan mendukungmu, Yeol~"

"EKHEM!" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berdehem, menghancurkan momen romantis BaekYeol. Tapi Baekhyun peduli apa? Yang penting Chanyeol senang.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah Sehun setelah babak pertama menyatakan bahwa Sehun dan Jongin maju ke babak final. Seharusnya hanya ada satu pemenang dalam setiap babak, tapi karena rekor Sehun dan Jongin sama, maka mereka dianggap sebagai pemenang babak pertama.

"Oh Sehuuuuun!" seru Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum. "Yak, kau benar-benar keren tadi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku sungguh tidak terkejut kau masuk ke babak final." ujar Jongdae.

"Benar. Justru yang membuatku terkejut adalah..," Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan senyuman mengejek, "Si hitam itu. Aku tidak percaya rekormu dengannya sama. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih baik, Sehun-ah."

"Yak, aku dengar itu, kau tahu?" Jongin protes, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkannya.

"Oh ya, selamat karena kau masuk babak final. Ini aneh. Padahal aku sudah sering melihatmu menang dalam lomba renang seperti ini, tapi tetap saja terasa menakjubkan!" seru Baekhyun heboh. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Sehun sempat akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kehadiran seorang laki-laki tinggi membuat kata-katanya tak keluar.

"Hey, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol seraya merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun. "Aku akan cari minum bersama Chanyeol, kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjawab pendek, "Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ayo."

Chanyeol sempat melemparkan seringaian pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari gelanggang renang bersama Baekhyun. Sementara di belakang sana, Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya agar emosinya tidak meledak. Rasanya semakin lama, sikap Chanyeol semakin meremehkannya. Tapi Chanyeol salah besar jika berpikir Sehun akan mendiami hal ini. Dia berniat untuk memberitahu Baekhyun soal kebusukan Chanyeol setelah pulang nanti.

.

.

Sehun sedang mengikat tali sepatunya ketika seseorang mendekatinya, tepatnya seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sudah ia klaim sebagai rivalnya –Park Chanyeol. Ia mendelik sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya semula tanpa memedulikan kehadiran laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya pertandingan ini akan menyenangkan." ujar Chanyeol. Ia tidak menatap Sehun, melainkan menatap gym yang sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi beserta teriakan mereka untuk menyemangati para pemain yang akan berlomba. "Kudengar dari Baekhyun, kau pemain yang cukup baik."

Sehun kontan menghentikan kegiatannya, namun dirinya tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayang sekali Baekhyun akan mendukungku."

Sehun refleks melirik Chanyeol tajam. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang karena perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Well," Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Sehun, "Semoga berhasil~"

Setelah punggung Chanyeol menjauh dari tempatnya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku penonton. Sehun tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang mengomporinya. Tapi Sehun sendiri tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ada sebesit rasa dongkol dalam hatinya. Sedikitnya karena ternyata Baekhyun mendukung Chanyeol dan selebihnya karena ia melihat rasa cinta yang besar di diri Baekhyun. Namun rasa cinta itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat Sehun kesal. Pikirnya Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang baik –meski kelakuannya agak aneh– dan ia berhak mendapatkan kekasih yang baik. Sehun tidak menunjuk dirinya sebagai 'contoh kekasih yang baik', tapi yang pasti 'kekasih yang baik' itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol. Karena itu, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dipermainkan lebih jauh oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

"CHANYEOL-AH, SEMANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun seraya menutup telinga mereka yang berdengung. Astaga, suara laki-laki bermata sipit itu benar-benar cempreng dan berisik.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah mendukung Chanyeol, hah? Dia itu ada di tim lawan, kau tahu?" protes Jongdae.

"Kenapa? Dia tetap kekasihku." bela Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertandingan basket yang sengit itu.

"Hanya karena dia kekasihmu, bukan berarti kau harus mendukungnya'kan? Setidaknya berlakulah adil! Dukung Sehun juga kek!" timpal Kyungsoo –merasa kesal.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Aku'kan sudah mendukungnya di lomba renang tadi. Ini giliran Chanyeol."

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas seraya menghela napas panjang. Berdebat dengan Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol tidak akan ada habisnya dan lagi itu hanya membuang-buang waktu juga tenaga, karena apapun yang terjadi, si mata sipit itu akan selalu menang. Jadi Jongdae dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"SHOOT, CHANYEOL-AH! CEPAT SHOOOOOT!" Baekhyun heboh ketika Chanyeol menggiring bola menuju ring kelasnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu masih gesit padahal tenaga para pemain yang lain –termasuk Sehun– sudah mulai berkurang karena ini sudah set terakhir. Namun Chanyeol dengan mudahnya melewati beberapa pemain dari kelas 2F, bergerak mendekati ring, dan–

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Baekhyun bersorak seperti orang gila. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu bahkan melompat-lompat gembira. Ia tak memedulikan beberapa pandangan sebal dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Astaga, seharusnya dia duduk di antara siswa-siswi kelas 2B –atau setidaknya di antara kerumunan penggemar gila Chanyeol– dan bukan 2F.

Sementara di tengah lapangan, Chanyeol tengah menyeringai pada Sehun yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena terus berlari. Pandangan menyebalkan Chanyeol sungguh membuat Sehun kesal. Percaya atau tidak, semangat Sehun turun karena Baekhyun terlalu terang-terangan mendukung Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, skor kelasnya yang berbeda cukup jauh dengan kelas Chanyeol, membuatnya tambah tidak semangat untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Sehun menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan menit terakhir di pertandingan.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas panjang setelah ia selesai ganti baju. Langkahnya yang gontai itu ia paksakan untuk keluar dari gym. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak lemas? Selain tubuhnya seharian ini berolahraga, kelasnya kalah bertanding basket dari kelas Chanyeol dengan selisih angka yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun dan teman-teman satu tim-nya sudah berusaha untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka, tapi pemain tim lawan tidak membiarkannya, terutama Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu terus menciptakan angka dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah sebagian besar dia yang mencetak angka-angka itu sendirian. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal aneh karena Chanyeol adalah pemain inti tim basket sekolah mereka. Mungkin itu sebabnya tim kelas 2B bisa menang mudah.

Matahari hampir tenggelam dan festival olahraga untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Namun masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berada di sekolah –terutama di gym. Beberapa dari mereka sedang bersiap-siap pulang dan beberapanya sedang merayakan kemenangan kelas mereka. Namun Sehun tidak peduli. Laki-laki albino itu hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya dan tidur. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang diniatkannya sedari pagi.

"Mana Baekhyun?" gumam Sehun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun di luar gym, namun sosok pendek itu tidak terlihat keberadaannya. Sehun-pun mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor Baekhyun, dan meneleponnya. Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama disana sebelum akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana?"

"Ah, maaf aku pulang duluan. Luhan Hyung menyuruhku mengambilkan SIM-nya yang ketinggalan di rumah. Katanya dia sedang ditilang." Terdengar kasak-kusuk di seberang sana. Sepertinya laki-laki mungil itu sedang di kamar Luhan untuk mencari SIM sepupunya. "Oh ya, ada apa meneleponku?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua. Kutunggu di rumahmu saja ya?"

"Tak bisa kau katakan di telepon saja? Aku mungkin akan pulang malam."

"Tidak bisa." jawab Sehun cepat.

"Baiklah. Kusimpan kunci rumahku di tempat biasa ya. Kau masuk saja duluan."

"Arasseo."

Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Ia berencana untuk mandi dulu di rumahnya sebelum pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Sekalian menyusun kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan nanti.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu rumah Baekhyun setelah membukanya dengan kunci yang Baekhyun letakkan di dekat pot bunga rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan laki-laki mungil itu belum pulang. Terakhir kali Sehun mengiriminya pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu, Baekhyun sedang berada di perjalanan bersama Luhan. Well, sepertinya ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Sehun mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa di ruang keluarga. Matanya menatap lurus TV plasma berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Well, meskipun matanya menatap benda mati itu, tapi pikirannya justru melayang ke sosok Baekhyun. Sehun sudah memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan nanti, bahkan sempat berlatih sebelumnya di rumahnya. Namun entah kenapa, ia masih merasa gugup. Sebenarnya yang membuat laki-laki albino itu gugup adalah respon Baekhyun kelak. Kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun ketika ia mengetahui semuanya? Apakah Baekhyun akan menangis atau mungkin marah? Apakah setelahnya Baekhyun akan memutuskan Chanyeol duluan atau justru mempertahankan hubungannya? Dua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat laki-laki mungil itu sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Namun yang paling penting di antara semuanya adalah akankah Baekhyun mempercayai kata-katanya? Laki-laki mungil itu bisa saja menganggapnya bercanda atau berbohong hanya karena Sehun tidak suka pada Chanyeol. Tapi meskipun hal itu terjadi, Sehun tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkannya. Baekhyun harus tahu niat busuk Chanyeol.

CKLEK –pintu rumah dibuka. Sehun berpikir itu pasti Baekhyun. Iapun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau sudah–" Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika ia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke rumah bersama Luhan. "Luhan Hyung?"

"Oh hey, Sehun! Kau sudah lama disini?" sapa Luhan. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menatap bingung dua laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu. "Oh ya, kau sudah makan? Baekhyun dan aku berencana untuk mengadakan pesta samgyupsai dan ramen. Kau mau ikut?"

Samgyupsai dan ramen? Bukankah itu artinya akan memakan waktu lama?

"Yak, daripada bengong begitu, lebih baik kau bantu kami di dapur." Baekhyun langsung menyeret lengan Sehun menuju dapur tanpa membiarkannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah menghela napas. Well, sepertinya ia harus menunggu sedikit lagi sampai ia bisa mendapatkan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin Sehun akan mengajak Baekhyun bicara setelah Luhan pulang.

.

.

"Enaknya~" ujar Luhan setelah ia mengunyah samgyupsai yang beberapa detik lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ini sudah sepuluh menit semejak samgyupsai dan ramen mereka matang dan laki-laki cantik itu tak henti-hentinya memuji kenikmatan makanan Korea tersebut. Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun sudah cukup jengah mendengarnya, tapi mereka tidak berkomentar apapun. Well, itu memang kebiasaan Luhan.

"Baekkie-ya~" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan tanpa menyahutnya. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu menatap binar sepupunya. "Jadilah istriku~"

Sontak Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri? Ia malah meringis, seolah ngeri dengan kalimat Luhan barusan. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris candaan Luhan. Hell, tentu saja itu candaan. Apa jadinya jika Baekhyun menjadi 'istri' Luhan? Pertama, itu konyol menyebut Baekhyun 'istri' karena ia juga seorang laki-laki. Kedua, posisi Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sama-sama uke, dan lagi Luhan lebih cantik darinya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan diposisikan sebagai seme? Dunia bisa kiamat. Ketiga, –yang terpenting di antara semua dan perlu ditekankan– MEREKA ITU SAUDARA SEPUPU.

"Tapi serius, Baek. Kau itu benar-benar pintar memasak. Siapapun yang menikah denganmu nanti pasti beruntung." celetuk Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya –sedikit tidak menyangka sepupunya bisa berkata seperti itu. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Sehun-ah, kau harus pintar-pintar mencari 'suami', arasseo? Dia harus pintar memasak, seperti Baekhyun."

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak. Wajahnya juga memerah. Baekhyun segera memberikan gelas berisikan air putih pada Sehun. Sehun-pun meminumnya sampai hampir habis. Rasanya samgyupsai yang tadi dimakannya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Aigoo~ kau ini hati-hati dong. Pelan-pelan saja makannya." celetuk Baekhyun –teramat polos.

Katakan itu pada sepupumu! –seru Sehun dalam hati.

Mengabaikan kesalahtingkahan Sehun dan kepolosan Baekhyun, Luhan melanjuti, "Padahal akan menyenangkan jika kalian benar-benar pacaran. Kalian cocok, kalian tahu?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak menatap Luhan. Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya dan Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja, Hyung! Mana mungkin kami pacaran? Astaga, ahahaha~"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyung," kata Baekhyun seraya menghapus airmatanya yang keluar saking gelinya ia tertawa barusan, kemudian menatap Luhan, "Sehun itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Mana mungkin kami pacaran, itu pasti akan aneh!"

Sehun yang tidak setuju menatap Baekhyun sebal. "Memangnya siapa yang menganggapmu sebagai Hyung? Kau itu lebih pendek dariku." cibirnya.

Baekhyun menatap garang Sehun. "Yak, tinggi tidak menentukan siapa yang lebih tua, tahu? Kau mungkin lupa bahwa aku ini lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu." cerocosnya –tak mau kalah. Well, itu memang benar. Sehun masuk sekolah lebih awal daripada anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kedewasaan juga tidak dipatok dari umur, Baekhyun. Lagipula kau itu tidak pernah bertingkah seperti seorang Hyung. Kau itu seperti bocah berumur lim–AUW!" Sehun mengerang kesakitan ketika Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan mencubit perutnya dengan keras. Laki-laki albino itu mengusap perutnya yang berdenyut, sedangkan laki-laki bermata sipit di sebelahnya kembali asyik memakan ramennya.

"Lihat? Kalian itu cocok~"

"KAMI TIDAK COCOK!" seru HunBaek bersamaan –membantah telak ucapan Luhan. Yang lebih tua hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya mengulum tawanya, takut yang lebih muda tersinggung. Merekapun kembali menikmati acara makan malam yang sempat tertunda, meski Sehun dan Baekhyun masih perang mengenai hal tadi. Tidak melalui mulut, tapi melalui tatapan mata. Mereka seolah sedang mencekik satu sama lain melalui tatapan mata itu. Psh, bocah. *digaplok HunBaek*

.

.

Kegiatan setelah makan malam itu adalah bermain game, Just Dance game tepatnya. Sehun kembali menghela napas panjang melihat dua laki-laki manis itu bertanding dance. Well, itu bukan masalah bagi Luhan karena ia memang pintar menari, tapi Baekhyun? Sehun benar-benar sedih melihat Baekhyun berusaha terlalu keras untuk melewati skor Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki albino itu melirik jam dinding di ruangan keluarga dan kembali menghela napas. Sudah pukul 10.40 malam dan Luhan belum pulang. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana caranya Sehun bicara dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia harus menundanya lagi sampai besok? Tapi jika begitu, Baekhyun pasti akan ditempeli Chanyeol kemana-mana. Sehun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengannya. Jadi, tidak. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil Luhan ketika ia sudah selesai bertanding dance dengan Baekhyun (Luhan menang tentu saja). Luhan menoleh pada Sehun tanpa menyahutnya. "Bukankah kau tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam sebelas?"

Luhan memekik tertahan. Ia menatap jam dinding yang hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba panik. "Astaga, harusnya kau beri tahu aku lebih awal, Sehun!" Luhan malah menggerutu, sedangkan Sehun memberinya tatapan datar. Setelah mengambil tas dan ponselnya, Luhan menoleh pada HunBaek. "Guys, aku pulang ya! Sampai besok!" serunya seraya berlari menuju pintu keluar.

BLAM.

Hening.

Kini tersisa Sehun dan Baekhyun di dalam rumah itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat berkata apapun dan Luhan sudah menghilang dari rumahnya. Iapun mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa, tepat di samping Sehun, seraya menghela napas panjang. Laki-laki mungil itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang keringatan, membuatnya seperti kipas angin. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Well, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya.

"Baek?" Sehun memanggil dan dibalas dengan deheman dari laki-laki mungil itu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Bicara saja."

Sehun menelan ludahnya yang serasa tercekat di tenggorokan, kemudian memosisikan dirinya untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Ditatapanya lurus laki-laki mungil itu, kemudian Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Ini tentang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi mengipasi wajahnya. Ia tidak menatap Sehun, melainkan menatap lurus ke depan, terkesan seperti terkejut malahan. Tanpa diketahui Sehun, jantung Baekhyun mulai berpacu cepat.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku berbohong ketika aku mengatakan ini, tapi percayalah padaku, aku mengatakan hal yang kudengar langsung dari mulut Chanyeol." ucap Sehun. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mendengar Chanyeol menga–"

"Hey, kau haus? Rasanya aku ingin coklat dingin. Kau mau?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong. Ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menghalang jalan Baekhyun. Well, Sehun sudah cukup bersabar dan ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun harus tahu sesegera mungkin mengenai hal ini.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama, Baek. Jadi, kumohon dengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai dulu." ucap Sehun dengan mimik serius. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas karena laki-laki manis itu menunduk. "Baek, lihat mataku." Sehun meminta dengan nada lembut. Tapi Baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya, seperti menolak secara tidak langsung permintaan Sehun. Itu membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. Ia hendak menarik dagu Baekhyun agar laki-laki mungil itu menatapnya, tapi Baekhyun malah menghindar.

Well, itu aneh –pikir Sehun.

"Kita bicara besok saja, bagaimana? Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Besok mungkin aku tidak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara berdua denganmu karena Chanyeol selalu menempel padamu."

Hening kembali menyergap. Baekhyun masih menunduk dan Sehun memandangnya tajam. Sehun tidak peduli jika Baekhyun lelah karena beraktifitas seharian karena dirinya juga sama lelahnya. Yang pasti, Sehun tidak mau menunda-nunda hal ini. Baekhyun harus tahu sekarang atau Chanyeol akan semakin mempermainkannya.

"Baek, kau harus mengetahui hal ini. Chanyeol, dia–"

"Hentikan." desis Baekhyun tiba-tiba –menghentikan ucapan Sehun, membuat laki-laki albino itu kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Dia malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya, seolah tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Baek, Chanyeol mempermain–"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Sehun terkejut tentu saja. Ia sadar napas Baekhyun mulai memburu karena bahunya yang naik turun. Sehun sempat ingin bertanya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu malah berjalan melewatinya tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya. Sehun jengkel. Sedari tadi Baekhyun menyelanya dan terkesan menghindarinya, padahal ia serius ingin mengatakan hal penting padanya. Dengan kesal, ia tarik lengan Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki mungil itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau ini kena–" Ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau.."

Dan detik itupun Sehun tersentak.

Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk telah terjadi pada Baekhyun tanpa ia ketahui.

"Kau..," Sehun menggantung ucapannya seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, "..sudah mengetahuinya?"

**TBC**

**Jadi, begitulah.. *apanya?* Next chap bakal nyesek-nyesekkan, siapkan hati kalian ya *halah***

**Dan untuk readers-ku yang baper dan kebawa erosi sama karakter Yeol, saya katakan ini sekali saja ya, KARMA ITU BERLAKU. Kalian pasti ngerti ucapan saya, jadi tunggu aja tanggal maennya.**

**So, review?**

**Untuk:**

**Realbaekhyunne: saya emang nulis gitu ada yang straight? Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, sama Luhan itu gay kok. Mungkin kamu salah paham pas baca A/N saya? Disitu saya bilang FF The Reason inti ceritanya hampir sama dengan FF straight di blog saya (yang judulnya 'Love Chronicles'). Kalo FF The Reason tetep yaoi kok. Dan maaf ya, saya gak suka BaekYeon. Saya gak benci Taeyeon, tapi saya benci kalo Baekhyun dipasang-pasangin sama Tae. Saya putuskan untuk pake Luhan disini karena jujur saya gak suka bikin cerita dimana Chanyeol cinta banget sama Kyungsoo (saya biasanya milih Luhan atau Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan saingan Baek). Meskipun udah keluar dari EXO, saya akan tetep pake Luhan di FF saya. Dan mungkin kamu bisa tenangkan diri kamu dulu karena saya tegaskan tidak akan ada NC siapapun disini (karena FF ini udah ganti rate jadi T). Saya juga gak akan ngumbar terlalu banyak momen ChanLu karena saya ingin fokus ke ChanBaek sama HunBaek. Jadi harap tenang ya, chingu.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oke, sebelum kalian baca, tolong perhatikan ini ya. Uh..saya gak tahu gimana bilangnya, tapi saya mohon dengan SANGAT untuk memerhatikan setiap kata-kata di review kalian sebelum bener-bener dikirim. Untuk reviewer Mahardika, semoga kamu baca ini. Saya tahu kamu kesel sama seorang reviewer, tapi tolong jangan bash reviewer itu di kotak review FF saya. Reviewer itu juga sudah minta maaf sama saya dan saya sudah memaafkan. Dan menurut saya itu SANGAT TIDAK ETIS mengolok-olok reviewer lain di kotak review maupun bashing karakter dalam FF atau bashing idol itu secara personal, apalagi jika itu disengaja. Saya gak akan bela siapapun disini dan saya juga gak mau capek-capek debat hanya karena masalah ini, toh setiap orang berhak untuk membela ataupun mengejek orang lain, tapi tolong dilakukan pada tempatnya. Kotak review di setiap FF BUKAN tempat untuk mengolok-olok reviewer lain ataupun bashing idol yang kamu gak suka. Kalau kamu gak suka OTP ChanBaek atau Baekhyun (secara personal), sebaiknya gak usah baca FF saya karena kebanyakan main casts-nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. FFn ini luas kok, kamu bisa temukan banyak FF yang bukan ChanBaek main pair-nya, bahkan yang gak ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Saya mengatakan ini untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman dan perdebatan, baik dari kalian (readers/reviewers) ke saya, maupun dari kalian ke reviewer lain. Dan ini berlaku untuk semua readers/reviewers lain juga (termasuk saya). Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

"Baek, Chanyeol mempermain–"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Sehun terkejut tentu saja. Ia sadar napas Baekhyun mulai memburu karena bahunya yang naik turun. Sehun sempat ingin bertanya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu malah berjalan melewatinya tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya. Sehun jengkel. Sedari tadi Baekhyun menyelanya dan terkesan menghindarinya, padahal ia serius ingin mengatakan hal penting padanya. Dengan kesal, ia tarik lengan Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki mungil itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau ini kena–" Ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau.."

Dan detik itupun Sehun tersentak.

Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk telah terjadi pada Baekhyun tanpa ia ketahui.

"Kau..," Sehun menggantung ucapannya seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, "..sudah mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Airmata Baekhyun yang terus mengalir begitu deras membuat dada Sehun sakit. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Namun inti dari semua pertanyaan yang bergelimangan itu, Sehun hanya ingin tahu satu hal. Sejak kapan Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 6 **– **Why did you kiss me like that?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Mulai masuk ke chap galau. Udah siap di bagian nyesek-nyesek? Disini terlihat jelas rasa cinta Baekhyun itu untuk siapa. Dan momen HunBaek berkurang karena mereka lagi ribut disini. Oke, langsung dibaca aja.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang orang lain tidak ketahui adalah Baekhyun juga mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan Kris di toilet, secara tidak sengaja tepatnya. Waktu itu, Baekhyun hendak menengok Sehun karena ia terlalu lama berada di toilet. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Baekhyun mendengar percakapan itu. Baekhyun pasti bohong jika berkata ia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pasti bohong jika ia berkata hatinya tidak merasa sakit. Baekhyun pasti bohong jika berkata ia tidak kecewa. Tapi Baekhyun pasti jujur jika berkata ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Itulah kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Karena itulah, ia selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan setiap kali Sehun ingin memberitahukannya hal itu.

Karena Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" tanya Sehun setengah tidak percaya-setengah kesal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa maksudmu 'untuk apa'? Apa kau sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol –laki-laki yang tengah kau pacari itu– hanya menggunakanmu sebagai batu loncat–"

"AKU TAHU!" Suara Baekhyun pecah. Napasnyapun semakin memburu. "Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu hal itu, Sehun-ah. Karena itu, kumohon jangan katakan lagi.." pintanya setengah frustasi.

Sehun menatap kecewa Baekhyun. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menelan susah payah ludah yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Airmatanya kembali turun ketika ia mengucapkan, "Ya."

Sehun menganga.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol memanfaatkanku, selama aku bisa berada di sisinya, selama status kami masih–"

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" Sehun memotong dengan nada sarkastis. "Untuk apa kau mempertahankannya di sisimu jika hatinya untuk orang lain? Apalah arti status kalian jika dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu? Apa kau sadar kau hanya menyakiti dirimu saja?"

Tak tergambarkan lagi betapa ia kecewa pada Baekhyun. Melihat orang yang disukai terluka demi keegoisan seorang laki-laki brengsek seperti Park Chanyeol, membuat hati Sehun ikut terluka.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Airmatanya turun semakin deras. Semakin deras, semakin sakit pula dadanya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih..

"Aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku."

Baekhyun masih menyukai Chanyeol. Sangat.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku."

Sehun memandang tajam Baekhyun. Emosi yang berada dalam dadanya merembes ke tangannya, menghasilkan sebuah kepalan yang kuat. Sehun sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Baekhyun, apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi sungguh, di antara semua ide bodohnya, ini adalah yang terbodoh.

"Dengan apa kau akan membuatnya menyukaimu?" Sehun terdengar meremehkan. "Apa kau bahkan tahu siapa yang Chanyeol incar?"

"Aku tahu."

Kali ini Sehun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban itu akan keluar. Hell, ia hanya asal bertanya. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi incaran Chanyeol, tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya? Atau Baekhyun hanya asal jawab agar Sehun percaya?

"Chanyeol mengincar Luhan Hyung."

Sehun terbelalak. "Luhan Hyung?"

"Kau terkejut juga ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku sendiri terkejut ketika mengetahuinya."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sehun, tapi Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban. Laki-laki mungil itu malah membuang wajahnya, seolah jika ia memberitahunya akan terjadi hal buruk nantinya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, kuminta kau untuk tidak banyak bicara."

Sehun tersentak. Dadanya serasa diremas kuat. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Atau benarkah yang ia tangkap tadi berasal dari mulut Baekhyun?

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam, Baek?" desis Sehun. "Bahkan di saat aku harus melihatmu disakiti oleh laki-laki brengsek itu?"

"Ya," tandas Baekhyun, "Aku memintamu untuk diam."

"Kau sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja melihatmu disakiti oleh–"

"Kau sahabatku, jadi kuminta kau untuk tidak berkata apapun."

Sehun terdiam. Matanya mulai seperih hatinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Sebegitu sukanyakah kau pada Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun lirih, tersirat amarah dan takut di dalamnya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun mantap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sehun, "Aku sangat menyukainya, Sehun-ah. Karenanya, mengertilah. Kumohon.."

Hening.

Sehun tidak percaya ini. Baekhyun memelas padanya agar dia diam soal ini hanya karena laki-laki mungil itu menyukai laki-laki tinggi itu? Hanya karena dia menyukai Park Chanyeol, dia sampai menyakiti hatinya sendiri dan menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa?

"Terserah."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, bahkan ketika Sehun berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Airmata Baekhyun kembali keluar.

**###**

Sehun mendiami Baekhyun setelahnya. Sikapnya begitu dingin. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun. Begitupun Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap sahabatnya. Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae –yang sangat tahu akan kedekatan HunBaek– hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan. Well, mereka sudah bertanya beberapa kali, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Sehun dan Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah tidak saling kenal. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama dua hari.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun –yang sedari tadi melamun– untuk menatapnya. Namun bukannya jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan, melainkan Baekhyun yang diam. Laki-laki mungil itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan siangnya. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada meja Sehun yang kosong. Dalam hati, Chanyeol mencurigai sesuatu dari sikap HunBaek. Ia yakin ada yang sesuatu yang mereka rahasiakan. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu, tapi menurut informasi yang ia dapat, sekalipun Baekhyun dan Sehun bertengkar, mereka tidak akan saling mendiami lebih dari satu hari. Dan sikap mereka aneh sekali kali ini.

"Oh ya, kau akan datang ke pameran fotografi'kan? Itu besok." Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" katanya seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu ikut tersenyum, senang karena Chanyeol masih ingat janjinya. "Aku sungguh penasaran dengan foto yang akan kau tampilkan di pameran nanti."

"Kau harus melihatnya ya! Itu pasti akan mengejutkanmu~" Baekhyun mulai bersemangat.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol-pun kembali menikmati acara makan siangnya dalam hening. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memanggil ragu.

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku menang, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Akan kuberi tahu nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus menang dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya dengan rona menghiasi pipinya. Baekhyun tak sabar untuk menunggu besok. Ia yakin sekali akan menang dalam kompetisi memotret itu. Dan ia juga tak sabar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol ketika melihat foto yang ia kirimkan untuk kompetisi tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol akan senang? Tersentuh? Atau lebih baiknya, Chanyeol akan menaruh hati padanya?

.

.

Sehun menatap kalender yang tertempel di loker klub renang. Ada sebuah bulatan warna merah pada tanggal besok. Itu adalah hari pameran kompetisi fotografi yang Baekhyun ikuti. Laki-laki mungil itu sudah mengirimkan fotonya ke pihak yang menyelenggarakan kompetisi tersebut. Sehun ingat sekali betapa bersemangat dan optimisnya Baekhyun akan kompetisi ini. Sehun memang tidak tahu foto apa yang Baekhyun kirimkan, tapi ia tetap mendukung Baekhyun. Tidak terasa rasanya pameran kompetisi fotografi itu datang besok. Well, meskipun tanpa ditandai dalam kalender sekalipun, Sehun sebenarnya tetap akan ingat hari itu karena ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk datang. Ia bahkan masih ingat janjinya yang akan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam jika Baekhyun menang dalam kompetisi itu. Namun yang Sehun tidak harapkan adalah pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Dan pertanyaan yang menari-nari di benaknya sekarang adalah apakah ia akan menepati semua janji yang ia buat untuk Baekhyun? Jujur, Sehun masih kesal padanya, apalagi ia dengar Chanyeol juga akan datang ke pameran besok.

"Sehun." Suara Jongin di belakangnya berhasil membangunkan laki-laki albino itu dari lamunannya. Sehun-pun menoleh pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Well, ia tahu bahwa Sehun adalah tipe laki-laki yang tak banyak bicara, tapi ia selalu bicara banyak dengan Baekhyun. Dan jika Sehun tidak bicara selama dua hari berturut-turut pada sahabatnya itu, Jongin yakin Sehun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hn." Sehun menjawab seadanya, tapi tidak terlihat begitu di raut mukanya. Ia malah berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin dengan melakukan pelemasan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak baik berdiam diri dengan sahabatmu selama dua hari berturut-turut, kau tahu?" Jongin menasihati, tapi Sehun tidak menanggapi. "Aneh sekali melihat kalian saling mendiami. Baekhyun juga sepertinya tidak suka berdiam diri denganmu."

Sontak Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berbalik menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jongin malah ikut mengerutkan dahinya. "Dari raut mukanya juga sudah kelihatan, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Benarkah itu?

"Hey," Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sehingga membuatnya menatap laki-laki berkulit tan itu, "Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikanlah secara baik-baik. Bukankah kalian bersahabat? Tidak baik lho terlalu lama bertengkar dengan sahabatmu. Dan lagi," Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, "Bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari sahabat? Apa kau tahan berdiam diri terlalu lama dengan orang yang kau sukai?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar nasihat laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Padahal biasanya Jongin selalu bersikap menyebalkan, tapi untuk kali ini Sehun melihat ketulusan dalam setiap penuturan kata-kata Jongin. Maka iapun tersenyum pada Jongin, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Bersemangatlah! Kita harus latihan, ingat?" ujar Jongin jenaka. Sehun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengikuti Jongin yang sudah berjalan duluan ke kolam renang.

**###**

Baekhyun sekali lagi memastikan penampilannya di cermin full body-nya. Ia mengenakan kaos biru langit, kemeja putih bergaris biru langit, mantel berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna abu-abu, sneakers putih, dan sebuah syal berwarna biru tua yang menjadi penutup penampilannya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas pada penampilannya. Ia begitu bersemangat hari ini. Ini adalah hari pameran kompetisi fotografi yang ia ikuti. Baekhyun terlalu senang untuk hari ini sampai-sampai sulit tidur tadi malam. Ia akan pergi ke pameran bersama Chanyeol. Ia sudah siap berangkat, tinggal menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya. Tak lama setelah pikiran itu datang, sebuah dering dari ponsel Baekhyun menyeruak. Itu pesan dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, laki-laki mungil itu segera berlari kecil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Semangat, Byun Baekhyun~" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun sudah berangkat atau belum karena –hell– dia masih canggung jika harus bertemu laki-laki mungil itu. Sehun berniat untuk mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari kemungkinan bertemu Baekhyun. Well, ia tahu ini sangat konyol karena Sehun datang ke pameran itu juga dengan niat untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia sangat gugup. Mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertegur sapa dan mengakhirinya hari ini akan menjadi sebuah kecanggungan kecil bagi keduanya. Sehun berniat untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun begitu pameran fotografi itu selesai.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun menuju tempat pameran, ia menemukan seorang gadis yang menjual buket bunga. Well, sepertinya sebuah buket bunga tidak buruk juga –pikir Sehun. Iapun mendekati gadis itu dan melihat-lihat buket bunga yang beragam. Ia jadi bingung dibuatnya. Tentu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya ia membelikan seorang laki-laki buket bunga. Sehun sempat berpikir apakah ini begitu cheesy? Tapi mengingat ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun berbaikan dan ada kemungkinan Baekhyun menang dalam kompetisi memotret itu, jadi apresiasi melalui bunga tidaklah cheesy, bukan?

"Kau ingin bunga yang mana?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Um..ini untuk sahabatku, dia mengikuti kompetisi memotret hari ini." tutur Sehun. Si gadis mengangguk paham. "Menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Kalau untuk sahabatmu, mawar kuning lebih cocok. Ini." Gadis itu memberikan satu buket mawar kuning pada Sehun. "Dia pasti sahabat yang sangat berhaga ya?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Dia lebih dari sahabatku."

"Omo~ apakah kau menyukainya?" Si gadis itu menebak, membuat Sehun terkejut. "Kalau begitu kau harus memberinya buket mawar putih dan kuning." Gadis itu mengambil buket mawar kuning di tangan Sehun, kemudian menggantinya dengan buket mawar kuning dan putih. "Kuning melambangkan persahabatan dan putih melambangkan cinta sejati. Bunga ini lebih cocok~"

Sehun terkekeh. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku ambil yang ini."

.

.

Pameran fotografi itu diadakan di pusat kota di sebuah gallery. Pameran dimulai pada pukul sembilan pagi. Sehun sampai disana tepat pukul 9.10 pagi. Meskipun pameran itu baru dimulai, tapi keadaan disana sudah cukup ramai. Tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh para pelajar, tempat itu juga dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang dewasa –mungkin sesama pecinta fotografi. Well, untung saja gallery itu sangat luas sehingga orang-orang tidak akan berdesakan di dalamnya. Di saat orang-orang di dalam gallery menikmati satu persatu potret yang dipajang di dinding, Sehun tidak begitu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk fokus mencari potret karya Byun Baekhyun. Sehun bukannya tidak menghargai karya orang lain, tapi ia ingin melihat potret karya Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum potret milik orang lain. Karena temanya adalah 'cinta', Sehun penasaran dengan potret yang dikirimkan sahabatnya itu. Apakah itu seekor anak anjing? Dua kekasih yang terlihat saling mencintai? Atau apa?

"Dimana ya?" gumam Sehun. Ini sudah sepuluh menit ia berkeliling untuk mencari potret karya Baekhyun dan ia belum menemukannya. Sehun-pun memperlambat langkahnya –yang tadi terlihat terburu-buru– dan memerhatikan satu persatu nama pemotret yang dipajang. Well, siapa tahu ia melewatkannya. Dan benar saja. Ia melewatkannya. Terbukti dengan lima menit mencari kembali dengan teliti, Sehun sudah menemukan potret karya Baekhyun. Ia menemukan nama sahabatnya tepat di bawah sebuah potret.

"Ternyata disi–"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika matanya menatap potret milik Baekhyun. Senyuman yang tadi sempat terlukis di wajah tampannya, perlahan memudar. Well, laki-laki albino itu mungkin tidak akan melunturkan senyumannya jika saja potret yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah potret Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu sedang tersenyum lembut disana, tepat pada seekor anjing dalam kardus –yang sepertinya dibuang ke jalanan oleh pemiliknya. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala anjing itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru agar dirinya dan anjing itu terlindung dari hujan. Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat ketulusan dari senyuman Chanyeol meski beberapa bulir hujan membasahi pundak dan celananya. Dan yang terpenting, Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat cinta dari potret itu. Baik itu cinta (kasih sayang) yang Chanyeol pancarkan ataupun cinta (perasaan) dari si pemotret itu sendiri –Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Lidah Sehun kelu. Matanya tak berhenti menatap potret itu. Semakin lama ia menatap potret itu, semakin sakit pula dadanya. Sehun tahu ia hanya perlu mengalihkan matanya dari potret itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang memaksa Sehun untuk terus menatapnya, seolah menyiksanya secara perlahan. Dan saat itulah Sehun tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia ingat Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk datang ke pameran juga, untuk melihat potret karyanya. Mungkinkah ia sengaja ingin menunjukkan hal ini (cinta) pada Chanyeol? Agar ia tahu bahwa perasaannya sangat tulus?

"Ayolah, Baek. Kapan aku bisa melihat potret milikmu? Sudah lima belas menit kau menyuruhku melihat potret karya orang lain."

Sehun refleks menoleh ke arah suara bass itu. Laki-laki albino itu terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju ke tempat potret karya Baekhyun. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun, jadi ia memanfaatkannya dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Setelah itu, Sehun memfokuskan matanya pada BaekYeol lagi. Mereka sudah dekat dengan potret karya Baekhyun.

"Tada~ ini karyaku!" seru Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol terkejut ketika matanya menatap potret yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Seingat Chanyeol kejadian dalam potret itu terjadi ketika ia masih kelas satu. Kapan Baekhyun memotretnya?

"Baek, ini–"

"_**Perhatian untuk semua peserta kompetisi memotret, harap naik ke atas panggung karena pengumuman pemenang akan segera diumumkan."**_

"Aku harus pergi. Doakan aku ya!" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari menuju panggung di tengah-tengah gallery, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah mematung. Laki-laki tinggi itu kembali memusatkan matanya pada potret karya Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit melihat potret tersebut.

"_Temanya apa?"_

"_Cinta."_

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, mengelus potret anak anjing disana.

"_Awalnya aku bingung akan memotret apa untuk kompetisi ini, tapi untungnya aku sudah menemukan objek yang cocok."_

"_Memangnya kau akan memotret apa?"_

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada potret dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Begitu tulus, bahkan tersirat akan kasih sayang di dalamnya.

_Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol. "Ra-ha-si-a~"_

"Cinta.." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tulus menyukainya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya dalam potret itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, potret itu seolah sedang mengejek dirinya, meremas dadanya sekuat tenaga dan meneriaki dirinya bahwa ia seorang laki-laki brengsek. Potret itu juga mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun dan ia memanfaatkan perasaan laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki lain. Mata Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang maju ke depan karena ia berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum bahagia sampai mata sipitnya itu membentuk bulan sabit. Cantik sekali –pikir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol berucap lirih. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum begitu lebar seraya mengangkat piala juara pertama padanya. Chanyeol tak kuasa membalas senyumannya, entah kenapa. Yang laki-laki tinggi itu rasakan justru rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, Sehun –yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok– ternyata mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menatap bingung Chanyeol. Meskipun rasa benci terasa dominan di hati Sehun, namun secuil rasa penasaran bersarang juga disana. Kata 'maaf' barusan, apa Chanyeol sudah menyesali perbuatannya?

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Setelah pameran selesai, mereka segera pulang. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin jalan-jalan dulu dengan Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki tinggi itu bilang ia sudah ada janji dengan Kris. Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol untuk pulang.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ya." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu malu dibuatnya. Ia senang luar biasa, terlebih ketika tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai karyanya. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Sampai–"

"Yeol?" Baekhyun segera menyela Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat karena tatapan Chanyeol. "Aku..," Semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas di pipi Baekhyun, "Bolehkah aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?" cicitnya.

Chanyeol tersentak. Well, ia ingat pernah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun jika ia memenangkan kompetisi memotret itu. Seharusnya ini tidak membuat Chanyeol gugup, tapi melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun, entah kenapa itu membuat jantungnya berdegup keras. Apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian menyahut, "Sebuah ciuman."

Mata Chanyeol membulat dibuatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan meminta hal itu padanya. Memang selama mereka berpacaran, mereka belum pernah sekalipun berciuman. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menciumnya di saat ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun?

"Cium aku, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun lirih, tersirat kegugupan di suaranya. Mata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin efek gugup. Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan respon dan terus menatap Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu mulai terlihat gelisah. Dalam hatinya, ia takut Chanyeol menolaknya dan malah berubah tidak menyukainya. Pikiran itu sempat hinggap di diri Baekhyun.

Namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya. Ia bahkan sempat menahan napasnya saat wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka. Dan detik berikutnya, yang Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah kelembutan dari bibir Chanyeol yang menempel di bibirnya. Jantungnyapun bergemuruh hebat, pipinya bertambah merah, dan darahnya ikut berdesir cepat. Tanda-tanda yang hanya ia rasakan ketika berada di sisi Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya –seperti Chanyeol, dan menikmati ciuman itu. Manis sekali. Dulu Baekhyun pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir Chanyeol dan ia menebak rasanya pasti manis. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar merasakannya. Ini bahkan lebih manis dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan.

"Mnh.." Baekhyun sedikit mendesah ketika Chanyeol mulai melumati setiap sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menangkup wajah Baekhyun, kini berpindah menuju pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat seiring intensnya ciuman mereka. Baekhyun sendiri memegang bahu Chanyeol, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk seketika. Mereka saling mengecup dan melumat bibir satu sama lain, menikmati rasa manis juga lembutnya bibir itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang sebagai musik latar.

Dan begitu terus sampai tiga menit penuh.

Ketika Chanyeol memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, matanya segera bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup begitu keras hanya karena menatap mata Baekhyun. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Pandangan Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada pipi Baekhyun yang merona dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya yang sama merahnya dengan pipi itu. Bibir itu mengeluarkan napas yang nampak tersenggal karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama. Dan entah kenapa, bibir tipis berwarna merah yang sedikit basah itu menjadi objek yang menarik di mata Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ibu jarinya terulur mengelus bibir tipis tersebut. Baekhyun dibuatnya mematung di tempat, terlebih ketika tatapan mata Chanyeol yang menusuk matanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat bangun dari keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun laki-laki tinggi itu sudah membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih intens. Chanyeol mengecup, melumat, bahkan menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun seolah itu adalah permen bertaburkan narkoba. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin panas. Chanyeol bahkan mengikutsertakan lidahnya yang kini tengah menari-nari di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Setiap kecupan, setiap lumatan, memberikan sensasi aneh di jantung maupun perut Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti dikerubungi jutaan kupu-kupu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar suara orang berjalan ke tempat mereka. Itu membuat Baekhyun panik, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu segera melepaskan ciumannya, menarik Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun, dan kembali menciumnya disana.

Ciuman yang lebih dalam, lebih panas.

"Ermh..Yeollh-ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan lehernya. Napasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan leher Baekhyun sehingga membuat laki-laki mungil itu merinding. Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding rumah Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya di leher kekasihnya. Ia mencium dan menjilatnya. Tidak meninggalkan kissmark disana, tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang di atas awan.

"Baek?" Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan aksi Chanyeol. Itu suara Luhan. Suaranya terdengar dari pintu depan kediaman Byun. Chanyeol-pun segera melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun, kemudian menetralkan kembali ekspresinya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa, namun wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat di hadapannya justru membuatnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Canggung.

"Um..m–maaf.." cicit Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya, malah menunduk dalam guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kebakaran.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol berdehem cepat. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon. Chanyeol sempat mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana. Dan setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun merasa kakinya melemas. Ia kemudian terduduk di kursi kayu di halaman belakang rumahnya, kemudian menangkup wajahnya yang sangat panas.

"Astaga.." gumamnya. Ia tidak sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Baek, kau disana?" Luhan akhirnya muncul di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu mendekati Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri, kemudian duduk di sebelah sepupunya. Dahi Luhan berkerut. Ia menatap aneh sepupunya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan, perlahan menatap sepupunya tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pipinya yang memerah. "H–Hyung? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya tidak fokus.

"Yak, tubuhku tidak sekecil itu sampai-sampai kau baru menyadari kehadiranku!" Luhan protes. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tadi aku bertemu Chanyeol di depan, dia bilang kau ada disini."

"C–Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Oh ya, ini." Luhan memberikan buket bunga mawar putih dan kuning padanya. Baekhyun berhenti merona, berganti menatap Luhan bingung. "Ini dari Sehun. Dia bilang selamat karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kompetisi memotret. Yak, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau ikut kompetisi itu? Padahal aku juga ingin lihat."

Baekhyun tidak memedulikan aksi protes sepupunya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia malah menatap bingung Luhan karena buket yang katanya dari Sehun itu. "Kenapa Sehun tidak memberikannya langsung padaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan. Tapi bukankah ini aneh? Kalau dia datang ke pameran tadi, kenapa tidak langsung berikan saja padamu? Dasar bocah menyusahkan."

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menatap buket itu sendu. Ia pikir Sehun tidak akan datang kesana karena mereka masih bertengkar, tapi ternyata Sehun juga datang ke pameran itu dan sayangnya Baekhyun tidak tahu. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak ke hati Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Ia tidak pernah selama ini bertengkar dengan Sehun. Tapi bahkan di saat seperti ini, Sehun tetaplah sahabat terbaiknya. Dada Baekhyun mulai sesak, dimana itu menghasilkan genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

"Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun terisak.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas panjang semenjak kakinya menginjak lantai rumah Kris. Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. Ia sudah mendengar cerita Chanyeol mengenai kejadian hari ini dan ia speechless. Chanyeol sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, menurutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau harus memutuskan sekarang, Yeol. Aku mulai kasihan pada laki-laki Byun itu." Kris memecahkan keheningan. Chanyeol terdiam, masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela napas. "Lagipula kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Itu karena dia memintanya, oke? Aku tidak punya pilihan, aku sudah berjanji."

"Kau bisa memberinya kecupan singkat, Yeol. Tapi yang kau berikan mungkin akan membuat perasaan si Byun bertambah besar, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol terpojok. Ia menelan susah payah ludahnya, kemudian berkata lirih, "Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bisa sampai kehilangan kendali begitu, hah? Apa jadinya jika Luhan tidak datang?"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, kemudian menatap Kris tajam. "Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Aku tidak berpikir jernih waktu itu. A–aku..," Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain, "Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Kris mendengus. "Hanya terbawa suasana? Jadi bukan karena kau berubah menyukai laki-laki Byun ini?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa?"

"Kau yakin aksimu itu hanya karena terbawa suasana saja? Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan si Byun?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih menyukai Luhan." tandas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu," Kris berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian menepuk bahunya, "Sebaiknya kau putuskan Baekhyun. Selagi dia belum mengetahui rencanamu, akhiri hubungan kalian. Itu lebih baik daripada terus memberinya harapan palsu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

**TBC**

**Makin erosi jiwa sama Chanyeol? Oh, no. Ini masih awal, so tenang dulu ya? Puncak galau di chap depan, siapkan hati kalian ya. Tapi review dulu! INGAT, perhatikan kata-kata kalian biar gak terlihat seperti bashing ya.**

**MAKASIH BANGET untuk semua readers yang sudah menghargai karya saya dengan memberikan review dan klik fav/follow. Berkat dukungan positif kalian, saya masih semangat buat bikin FF dan alhamdulillah bisa post setiap minggu. Last but not least, maaf bila saya menyinggung perasaan kalian baik itu melalui perkataan di A/N ataupun PM. Love you, guys *major big hug***

**Untuk:**

**Seitsuya: Um..fans? *malu sendiri* boleh aja kok :) saya malah merasa sangat terharu. Lalu makasih banyak atas dukungan kamu, saya tunggu juga kemunculan kamu di review FF saya yang lain (kalo kamu sempet baca). Untuk perlakuan jelek Yeol ke Baek akan muncul di chapter 8 (kalo gak salah). Dan saya usahakan untuk pertahankan sisi kelakian Baek karena saya juga gak suka liat uke lembek, tapi ada saatnya ketika Baek rapuh (di chap 7 &amp; 8). Rapuh gak sama dengan menye-menye'kan? Lastly, yes, nulis itu kepuasan pribadi (apalagi kalo dikasih review dan saran yang positif) hehe..**

**Mamiko momoda: mulai dari chap ini, udah bisa nebak'kan dari clue yang saya kasih waktu itu? *smirk***


	8. Chapter 7

Baekhyun berniat untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun hari ini. Ia sudah merenungkan semua ini tadi malam dan ia tidak mau berlama-lama bertengkar dengan sahabatnya itu. Jadi setelah jam sekolah usai, ia menemui Sehun di gelanggang renang indoor. Laki-laki mungil itu menemukan Sehun di ruang ganti klub renang.

"Sehun-ah?"

Pergerakan Sehun yang hendak melepas seragamnya terhenti ketika suara Baekhyun memanggilnya. Laki-laki albino itu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Jantungnya sontak berpacu cepat ketika mata mereka bertemu. Rasa rindu yang sudah Sehun tahan rasanya ingin meledak, terutama ketika Baekhyun tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Baekhyun. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun sebagai respon. "Aku sudah terima bunga darimu kemarin."

Bunga.

Benar, buket mawar kuning dan putih yang seharusnya ia berikan langsung pada Baekhyun kemarin, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menitipkannya pada Luhan. Karena setelah melihat laki-laki mungil itu berciuman dengan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak yakin bisa menemuinya lagi sebagai sahabat.

"Kenapa kau tidak–"

"Kalau tidak suka, buang saja."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main karena ucapan Sehun. Apakah ia salah dengar atau memang Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membuang buket bunga yang ia berikan?

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak suka bunga'kan? Buang saja bunga itu."

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi, pulanglah. Aku mau latihan." Sehun kembali sibuk mengganti seragamnya tanpa mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bertengkar, Oh Sehun. Aku justru datang kemari untuk berterima kasih atas bunga itu. Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak berikan saja langsung padaku jika kau juga datang ke pameran itu? Apa karena kau tidak mau menemuiku? Kau masih marah padaku?"

BRAK!

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menutup lokernya kasar. Laki-laki albino itu menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Apakah itu begitu penting? Kau peduli jika aku marah padamu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Kau sahabatku, Sehun!" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya saking emosinya ia karena pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi yang ada, laki-laki albino itu malah mendengus.

"Kalau aku sahabatmu, seharusnya kau dengarkan nasihatku, bukannya mengikuti insting bodohmu."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi badannya. Napasnya mulai memburu. "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau menertawai perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol, tapi yang kutahu perasaanku tulus padanya dan aku tidak akan menyerah tentangnya."

"DEMI TUHAN, BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! DIA MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN! CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT, DIA AKAN MEMBUANGMU! KENAPA KAU BELUM JUGA SADAR, HAH?! BUKA MATAMU, BODOH!"

Hening.

Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya pasca membentak Baekhyun, sedangkan laki-laki mungil itu tetap pada tempatnya. Matanya mulai berlinangan airmata karena jantungnya serasa diremas oleh setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau benar, Sehun," kata Baekhyun lirih, "Chanyeol memang menyukai orang lain, tapi..aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena perasaanku tulus, aku yakin Chanyeol bisa melihatnya suatu hari nanti."

Sehun mengertakkan giginya sampai rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat karena emosi. Hell, bagaimana mungkin tidak emosi jika orang yang ia lindungi mati-matian malah mengacuhkan nasihatnya dan melakukan hal bodoh? Sehun tahu Baekhyun tulus menyukai Chanyeol, tapi semua pasti ada batasnya, bukan? Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa melewati batas persahabatan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tetap tidak menyukaimu? Kau akan terus mengejarnya?" Sehun menantang. Dan Baekhyun bungkam. Selang beberapa detik, hanya ada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang saling bertatapan.

"Aku akan tetap menyukainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 7 **– **Why couldn't you love me back?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya lagi bete, makanya saya update FF ini lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah saya tentukan *curhat* ANYWAY, udah siap galau? Disini mulai terlihat sifat jerk-nya Park Chanyeol dan sifat tolol Byun Baekhyun. Oh Se, kau harus kuat, nak.. #abaikan. HunBaek momen disini dalem menurut saya, saya malah baper gini sama FF sendiri. Oke, langsung dibaca aja.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Ini sudah sore, kau tidak mau pulang?!" seru Jongin dari pinggir kolam renang pada Sehun yang masih berenang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, tapi laki-laki albino itu masih anteng di dalam kolam renang. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti berenang semenjak dirinya masuk ke kolam renang. Jongin yang sudah keluar setengah jam yang lalu saja sudah tidak tahan dengan udara dingin di sore hari. Dia pikir Sehun juga akan keluar dari kolam renang setelah ia selesai ganti pakaian, tapi nyatanya laki-laki albino itu masih asyik berenang dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya.

"Oh Sehun, cepat keluar! Aku tidak mau menunggumu di tengah-tengah cuaca ini!" Jongin setengah mengancam-setengah menyuruh.

Mendengar suara Jongin, Sehun berhenti berenang, kemudian berkata, "Pulang saja duluan. Aku akan kunci pintunya nanti."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Dasar keras kepala." gerutunya. "Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama berenangnya! Kau bisa mati beku nanti!" seru Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari gelanggang renang indoor.

Begitu pintu gelanggang ditutup kembali, Sehun kembali berenang. Well, hanya dengan cara seperti itu, ia bisa melepas stres-nya. Ia ingin melupakan Baekhyun untuk sementara. Pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun tadi sungguh membuatnya pusing.

.

.

Baekhyun lari tergopoh-gopoh dari kamar mandi ketika telepon rumahnya berdering. Untung saja ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam sana ketika telepon itu berbunyi.

"Halo?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini Oh Ajumma. Apa Sehun ada di rumahmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tidak, Ahjumma. Sehun tadi latihan renang, jadi aku pulang duluan."

"Astaga, kemana perginya anak itu?"

Mendengar suara Nyonya Oh yang terdengar panik, membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Memangnya dia belum pulang? Atau mungkin dia pergi ke rumah Jongin?"

"Aku sudah menelepon Jongin, dia bilang Sehun masih berlatih renang dan seharusnya sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu karena Jongin menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Nyonya Oh semakin gelisah. Itu membuat Baekhyun iba.

"Ahjumma tenang saja. Aku akan cari dia di sekolah. Kalau sudah ketemu, aku akan kabari secepatnya."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Tolong ya?"

"Ne."

Baekhyun segera mengambil mantel dan ponselnya begitu ia memutuskan telepon dengan Nyonya Oh. Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, laki-laki mungil itu segera mencegat taksi yang lewat depan rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun baru saja berganti pakaian setelah ia selesai mandi. Ia hendak pulang, namun entah kenapa ia malas sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.15 sore dan sekolah sudah mulai gelap. Ia tidak percaya sudah berenang selama itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar waktu sudah sesore ini. Eomma-nya pasti khawatir, apalagi ponselnya mati karena low-bat. Sehun tahu benar watak Eomma-nya itu. Wanita paruh baya itu mudah sekali khawatir hanya karena Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ditambah lagi Abeoji-nya yang sering pulang larut, membuat Sehun harus selalu pulang ke rumah sebelum jam enam sore. Jadi, ia harus segera pulang sebelum Eomma-nya melaporkannya sebagai anak hilang ke kantor polisi. Setelah Sehun mengunci pintu gelanggang renang indoor, iapun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak ia pedulikan rambutnya yang masih basah itu, ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan tidur.

"_Oh Sehun, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, bukan? Aish~ kau ini!"_

Sehun jadi teringat Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu akan terus memarahinya jika Sehun tidak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun. Bahkan di saat bertengkarpun, ada saja hal yang membuatnya teringat pada laki-laki yang ia sukai itu. Sungguh miris –pikir Sehun. Sadar akan pikirannya yang teringat pada Baekhyun, Sehun segera memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di hadapannya. Namun di tengah perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya karena sosok di hadapannya. Itu Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatapnya dengan mimik khawatir. Napasnya memburu, mungkin habis berlari. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Sedang apa–"

"DASAR BODOH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak –memotong ucapan Sehun. Well, Sehun tentu saja terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki mungil itu berteriak padanya? Namun yang lebih mengejutkan Sehun adalah aksi Baekhyun yang kini memeluknya erat. Lidah Sehun kelu.

"Kenapa kau membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu khawatir, hah?! Kau dari mana saja?!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap garang sahabatnya. "Dan kenapa rambutmu masih basah?! Kau mau sakit ya?! Kenapa berenang terlalu lama?! Kau seharusnya mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar dulu sebelum pulang! Kau juga membuat Eomma-mu khawatir, dasar! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif sih?! Dan kenapa kau malah diam saja?! Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!"

Hening.

Baekhyun masih mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijabarkan.

"Kau mencariku?" Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku ini sangat khawatir pada–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukan Sehun, tapi sahabatnya itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Lima menit," Sehun berucap lirih, "Biarkan seperti ini..lima menit saja.."

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan terdiam sepertinya. Tanpa tahu hati Sehun yang begitu sakit, Baekhyun terus memeluknya. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri berusaha mencurahkan segala emosi dalam dadanya melalui pelukan singkat itu.

Hanya lima menit yang singkat, Sehun ingin melewati batas persahabatan itu.

**###**

Mata setiap siswa-siswi yang laki-laki berambut hitam itu lewati, seolah hampir keluar. Mereka menatap laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, seolah mereka baru saja melihat hantu. Oh, tidak. Jika mereka melihat hantu, mungkin mereka akan lari terbirit-birit. Tapi ini tidak. Yang mereka lihat bukanlah hantu atau hal berbau mistis lainnya, melainkan siswa bernamakan Oh Sehun. Bukankah melihat Oh Sehun berjalan di sekolahnya adalah hal yang biasa? Well, itu memang biasa. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda hari ini adalah warna rambutnya. Itu hitam. Seperti bulu burung gagak, rambutnya itu hitam legam. Dan itu sangat baru.

Baekhyun menganga. "Sehun-ah..," Ia menunjuk rambut Sehun, "..rambutmu hitam?"

"Aku tahu." sahut Sehun enteng seraya duduk di bangkunya.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mengelilingi Sehun dan menatap takjub rambut hitam legam itu. Mereka menatapnya seolah Sehun adalah makhluk asing dari planet lain atau setidaknya seperti seorang idol yang nyasar ke sekolahnya.

"Wow~ itu benar-benar hitam." Jongdae mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Dimana kau mengecatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Daebak~" ujar Baekhyun.

Oke, Sehun mulai jengkel karena tatapan teman-temannya, terutama pada Baekhyun. Iapun menatap tajam laki-laki bermata sipit itu.

"Aish, ini'kan janjiku padamu, bodoh!" Sehun berteriak kesal.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo refleks menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. Tapi yang ditatap justru lebih bingung lagi. Laki-laki bermata sipit malah mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Janji apa?" tanya Baekhyun, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Kau lupa?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi tidak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam kalau kau berhasil memenangkan kompetisi memotret itu dan kau lupa?!"

Baekhyun tersentak –baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, janji itu."

Haruskah ia memberikan respon seperti itu? Itu hanya membuat Sehun dongkol.

"Woah~ daebak! Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu, Oh Se~"

Sehun jaw-drop.

"Yak, kupikir kau tidak suka rambut berwarna hitam? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau cocok juga berambut hitam begini." celetuk Jongdae sambil manggut-manggut.

"Aku juga berpikir untuk mengecat rambutku jadi hitam lagi. Warna rambutku sudah tak karuan." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba curhat.

"Tapi ini sungguh terlihat bagus, Sehun-ah~" Baekhyun memuji tulus. Matanya bersinar melihat rambut hitam legam milik Sehun. "Kau jadi semakin tampan~"

BLUSH! –Sehun merona.

"Oopsie.." celetuk Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka menatap Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun dengan polosnya menatap mereka balik seolah mengatakan 'apa?'. Sedangkan korban pujian Baekhyun mulai salah tingkah. Laki-laki albino itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Yak, kau mau kemana?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Toilet!" sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh. Ia hanya ingin segera membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun yang sedang ngobrol dengan Jongin.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun, "Kau sudah baikan dengan Sehun?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. Ada rasa tidak suka mendengar kenyataan itu di diri Chanyeol.

"Baguslah." Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan saat ini. Iapun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyantap makan siangnya. Namun meskipun begitu, pikirannya terus melayang pada hal yang dikatakan Kris waktu itu.

"_Sebaiknya kau putuskan Baekhyun. Selagi dia belum mengetahui rencanamu, akhiri hubungan kalian. Itu lebih baik daripada terus memberinya harapan palsu."_

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Kini pikirannya melayang pada percakapan Baekhyun dengan Sehun kemarin.

"_DEMI TUHAN, BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! DIA MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN!"_

Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ia menunggu Baekhyun di depan gelanggang renang indoor. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat kaget. Ternyata orang yang selama ini ia tipu, diam-diam sudah mengetahui rencana busuknya. Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah kenapa Baekhyun tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka segera setelah ia mengetahui hal itu? Chanyeol tidak bisa begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya, tapi yang jelas ia mendengar Sehun berteriak. Pikirnya, apakah Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan acara balas dendam padanya? Ataukah ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka?

"Oh ya, nanti kau pulang duluan saja. Aku mendapatkan tugas tambahan matematika gara-gara lupa mengerjakan PR, jadi aku meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengajariku sepulang sekolah."

Chanyeol tidak menyadari perubahan air mukanya sendiri ketika mendengar nama Sehun. Terlihat jelas ia merengut tidak suka. Sehun lagi –batinnya. Ia mulai tidak suka jika Baekhyun membicarakan Sehun maupun menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama laki-laki albino itu.

"Kutunggu saja."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan tunggu sampai selesai."

"Ah, tidak usah. Pasti akan lama, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menolak halus.

"Tapi aku yang apa-apa."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, sekaligus bingung. Namun ia belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena Chanyeol terlanjur melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sering bersama Oh Sehun."

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol. Apakah ini berarti laki-laki tinggi itu cemburu?

"Aku tunggu saja. Lama juga tidak apa-apa, toh aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan." ucap Chanyeol seraya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menolak lagi, jadi ia anggukkan kepalanya seraya menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Terlihat jelas laki-laki mungil itu sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Ia begitu senang. Bukankah cemburu itu pertanda cinta? Mungkinkah Chanyeol mulai menyukainya? Ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

.

.

Sehun mendelik pada sosok tinggi yang duduk tak jauh darinya, kemudian beralih pada sosok pendek di hadapannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun, tangannya menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Menungguku."

"Kenapa harus menunggumu? Kau punya kaki dan mata untuk pulang ke rumah sendi–AUW! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Sehun protes keras karena lututnya ditendang Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk matematika saja, Oh Sehun." tandas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Awas saja kalau kau lemot lagi." Sehun mengancam.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Penjelasanmu jauh lebih membosankan daripada Lee Seonsaengnim, kau tahu?"

"Itu sih kau saja yang terlalu lemot."

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku lemot, kutendang lututmu lebih keras."

"Kau berani? Lemot, lemot, lem–AUW! YAK!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan kemudian terjadi perang mulut di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bagaimana mereka bergurau dan melemparkan ledekan satu sama lain. Terlihat begitu akrab. Dan Chanyeol –secara tidak sadar– tidak suka melihat keakraban itu.

"Aku beli minum dulu." Chanyeol bersuara di antara perdebatan HunBaek, membuat HunBaek menatapnya.

"Oh, tentu. Cepat kembali ya." sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Langsung pulang juga boleh." celetuk Sehun sarkastis, dan berhasil mendapatkan tendangan di lutut lagi dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, iapun keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Samar-samar Chanyeol kembali mendengar perdebatan HunBaek setelah ia keluar dari kelas 2F. Bibirnya mencibir tak jelas ketika ia berjalan di lorong sekolah. Hatinya lama-lama bisa panas kalau melihat keakraban HunBaek terlalu lama.

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya kemudian berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Benar. Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. "Fokus, Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang, "Fokus." Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju minimarket di dekat sekolahnya.

Sementara di kelas 2F, Baekhyun tengah mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sehun di hadapannya hanya memerhatikannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa sih kau menyukai matematika? Pelajarannya sulit begini, terlalu banyak rumus." Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan, matanya masih fokus pada rumus-rumus di bukunya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Justru itu daya tariknya. Matematika memiliki hukum yang bisa menuntun pada suatu jawaban. Selalu ada penyelesaian yang tak tergoyahkan."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tetap saja menyusahkan. Bagaimana mungkin dalam satu mata pelajaran ada begitu banyak rumus? Inilah sebabnya para pelajar menganggap matematika sulit."

Sehun berdecak. "Kerjakan saja dengan otakmu, bukan mulutmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali fokus pada rumus-rumus membingungkan itu.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kelas 2F setelah ia selesai membeli minuman di minimarket. Di tangannya terdapat satu minuman untuknya, satu untuk Baekhyun, dan tak ada minuman untuk Sehun. Chanyeol sengaja membelikan Baekhyun susu strawberry kesukaannya. Well, siapa tahu dengan memberinya minuman itu, Baekhyun lebih semangat belajar sehingga acara belajar bersamanya bisa cepat selesai. Namun ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2F, ia malah menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun sedang mengelus surai Baekhyun –yang sepertinya tertidur setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mematung disana. Matanya terus menatap Sehun, pada ekspresi laki-laki albino itu tepatnya. Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat tatapan sendu Sehun. Ada senyuman tulus terukir disana, meski begitu tipis. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari sahabat, tapi ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas melalui raut muka Sehun. Terlihat begitu jelas, juga tulus. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnyapun ikut mengeras seiring kuatnya kepalan tangan itu. Apa ia sedang cemburu? Tidak. Otaknya menolak keras bahwa ia sedang cemburu sekarang, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol menolak keras hal yang dirasakan hatinya adalah rasa suka ataupun cinta. Ini mungkin hanya sebatas rasa belas kasihan. Bukan berarti dia tertarik pada Baekhyun jika rasa ini muncul, hanya saja–

"_Kau bisa memberinya kecupan singkat, Yeol. Tapi yang kau berikan mungkin akan membuat perasaan si Byun bertambah besar, kau tahu?"_

Kris benar.

Semua perlakuan palsu yang manis itu hanya akan membuat perasaan Baekhyun padanya bertambah besar. Melihat senyum bahagia Baekhyun setiap kali laki-laki mungil itu berada di sisinya, potret di pameran fotografi itu, juga rona merah itu. Itu semua tidak berkurang setiap harinya. Baekhyun tulus menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada itu semua? Dia memberikan harapan palsu pada laki-laki mungil itu. Apa Chanyeol menyesal? Well, mungkin.

"_Sebaiknya kau putuskan Baekhyun. Selagi dia belum mengetahui rencanamu, akhiri hubungan kalian. Itu lebih baik daripada terus memberinya harapan palsu."_

Tapi yang pasti, Chanyeol harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah lebih dekat, bukankah itu berarti ia tidak membutuhkan Baekhyun lagi sebagai 'batu loncatan'nya? Katakanlah ini sudah terlambat, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol tidak ingin perasaan Baekhyun tumbuh terlalu besar.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"Masuklah. Cuaca semakin dingin." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Tapi bukannya segera masuk, laki-laki mungil itu malah diam di tempat sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia malah menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki mungil itu berjinjit, kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Semburat merah muncul setelahnya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Bye~" ujar Baekhyun. Iapun berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Samar-samar, terlihat rona kemerahan di pipi laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengecup pipinya, itu sebabnya ia kaget. Namun perlahan rona di pipi Chanyeol menghilang seiring munculnya pemikiran bahwa ia harus memutuskan hubungan mereka segera.

**###**

Dua hari setelah Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol berubah drastis. Yang dulunya ia selalu tersenyum dan baik pada Baekhyun, kini menjadi dingin. Ia selalu menghindari Baekhyun dengan berbagai alasan. Well, mereka memang masih suka makan siang bersama, tapi tetap saja ada yang berubah. Chanyeol jadi tidak banyak bicara, ia selalu membiarkan Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar dan dia akan meresponnya dengan pendek. Chanyeol sering sekali menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun. Pernah sekali mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah secara tidak disengaja, Chanyeol langsung bersikap seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung sekaligus gelisah. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa? Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa? Lesu sekali." tanya Sehun ketika ia dan Baekhyun berada di perpustakaan. Laki-laki mungil yang ditanya tidak merespon, malah memainkan pensilnya dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di atas meja. Sehun menghela napas panjang seraya memakukan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini pasti berhubungan dengan si Park itu'kan? Dia kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sehun menghela napas kembali. Well, sebenarnya ia sadar akan perubahan Chanyeol dua hari terakhir ini, namun Sehun tidak peduli selama Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ya, selama Chanyeol tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis, ia akan berusaha menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk tetap diam. Sehun tahu itu bodoh, tapi setelah pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun juga setelah melihat potret Chanyeol di pameran fotografi itu, Sehun lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Tapi ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Jika Chanyeol sampai membuat Baekhyun terluka apalagi sampai menangis, Sehun bersumpah tidak akan mundur lagi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ia akan melewati batas persahabatannya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai hati Baekhyun, termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Itulah janji Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

**###**

Baekhyun berlari menuju taman di dekat sekolahnya setelah Chanyeol memintanya datang. Ini hari Minggu dan tidak biasanya laki-laki tinggi itu memintanya bertemu di luar sekolah. Chanyeol bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Baekhyun tentu saja sangat bersemangat. Senyumannya bahkan tidak pudar semenjak ia mengunci pintu rumahnya. Apakah ini sebuah kencan? Well, ia harap begitu. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering menjauhinya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Ia harap pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini adalah pertanda baik, meskipun bukan berarti sebuah ajakan kencan. Jadi begitu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon di taman itu, ia segera mempercepat larinya.

"Hey, hosh..hosh..kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak juga."

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak memedulikan intonasi Chanyeol yang dingin ataupun jawabannya yang pendek. Well, mungkin Chanyeol hanya sedang banyak masalah –begitulah pikir Baekhyun selama ini.

"Oh ya, ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Baekhyun memulai topik baru.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat. Tak lama setelahnya, laki-laki tinggi itu menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menatap lurus mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sejujurnya gugup dengan apa yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan dengannya. Mengesampingkan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tak terbaca, Baekhyun harap ini bukan hal yang buruk. Laki-laki mungil itu sungguh berharap Chanyeol bisa kembali ceria seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun satu kalimat yang keluar berikutnya dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempat.

"Aku ingin putus."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka –hendak berbicara, tapi kemudian tertutup kembali. Ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri kalau saja Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Napas Baekhyun mulai tak teratur karena jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat.

"K–kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Baekhyun gelisah. "Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan saja. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Baekhyun baca. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan yang sebenarnya, Baek?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahwa kau sudah mengetahui rencanaku. Kenapa kau masih diam dan tidak memutuskanku?"

Mata Baekhyun membola saat itu juga. Dirinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai tahu hal itu?

"M–memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya tinggal membuatmu menyukaiku saja'kan?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol tahu itu. Laki-laki mungil itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Baek. Kita hentikan saja, lagipula aku tidak akan bisa menyukaimu."

Mata Baekhyun bergerak panik. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Kita bahkan sudah berciuman–"

"Maaf, tapi anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun sungguh berharap apa yang didengarnya barusan hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

"K–kau..tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya'kan, Yeol?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar kembali. "Katakan kau tidak ber–"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Baek," tandas Chanyeol, "Dalam setiap katanya."

Baekhyun melayangkan tangan kanannya menuju pipi laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya –hendak menamparnya, namun itu terhenti begitu saja entah kenapa. Mata sipitnya mulai merasakan perih. Tak lama setelahnya, matanya dengan sendirinya memerah. Dada Baekhyun sesak rasanya. Sedangkan laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya itu masih memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu –datar. Mata bulat laki-laki jangkung itu kini tak bersinar lagi ataupun menyiratkan kehangatan yang dulu sempat Baekhyun rasakan, hanya pandangan dingin yang mata itu pancarkan. Begitu dingin sampai Baekhyun ragu laki-laki jangkung itu masih memiliki kehangatan dalam hatinya. Keadaan disana seolah terhenti bagaikan film yang dijeda. Tak ada yang bergerak, bahkan tangan kanan Baekhyun masih terangkat yang hanya berjarak dua senti dari pipi laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Beberapa detik seperti itu sampai akhirnya mata Baekhyun menurunkan bulir hangat dari pelupuk matanya. Namun seolah itu tidak berarti banyak, Chanyeol –laki-laki jangkung itu– tetap diam pada posisi dan ekspresi yang sama. Itu bahkan lebih membuat hati laki-laki yang lebih pendek sakit. Rasa sesak di dadanya seolah merambat ke seluruh persendiannya melihat tatapan tak bersahabat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih –nyaris seperti bisikan. Tangan kanannya turun perlahan dan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dingin. Baekhyun masih menanti jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdebar gila.

"Perasaanku tulus, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun setengah frustasi.

Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin serasa diremas.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon.." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Bahunya mulai berguncang karena menahan isakan.

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan cinta padamu, Baek."

Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau seharusnya tahu itu bahkan setelah kau mengetahui semuanya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, membuat aliran airmatanya turun semakin deras.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Pendengaran Baekhyun seolah rusak saat kalimat barusan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Chanyeol, diucapkan oleh suara bass yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu tak bisa Baekhyun dengar detik selanjutnya.

Semuanya terlalu gelap untuk Baekhyun lihat ataupun dengar.

Sementara di sudut lain, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat.

**TBC**

***ngumpet di kelek Chanyeol***

**Jadi, ChanBaek atau HunBaek? Ada yang tergoyahkan pendiriannya? *ketawa setan***

**Untuk:**

**Diaanastari****: potret Chanyeol lagi mayungin anjing yang dibuang di jalanan (posisi Yeol lagi bersimpuh), anjingnya ada di dalam kardus. Pundak sama celananya agak basah karena mayungin anjing itu. Yeol tersenyum lembut disana, tangan kanannya ngelus kepala anjing itu dan tangan kirinya megangin payung. Udah kebayang potretnya? Di potret itu, Chanyeol kelihatan sayang banget sama anjing yang dibuang itu, makanya Baek ngirim potret itu ke kompetisi (karena temanya 'cinta'). Cinta gak selalu dijabarkan dengan kasih sayang wanita ke pria (atau sesama manusia), tapi juga bisa dari manusia ke binatang. Cerita di balik potret itu akan saya ceritakan sekilas di chapter yang akan datang (mungkin chap akhir).**

**Sugarlight: um..untuk saran kamu, maaf saya gak bisa wujudkan karena disini ceritanya Baek itu anak tunggal (sama kayak Sehun). Tempat curhat Baek lebih condong ke Sehun, 'kan Sehun sahabatnya. Dengan adanya curhatan itu, Sehun tahu perasaan Baek yang sebenarnya. Susah jelasinnya, tapi intinya biar feel-nya ngena langsung di Sehun soalnya dia yang jadi tempat curhat Baek, bukan melalui perantara. Tapi makasih ya udah kasih saran. Dan masalah PDKT Yeol ke Luhan itu sedang terjadi kok, tapi gak saya ekspos, hanya slightly ditulis dalam narasi.**

**Untuk yang nagih MPC, paling saya update bulan depan soalnya saya lagi gak mood mulis fluff. Maaf ya, mohon kesabarannya.**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug***


	9. Chapter 8

**Sebelum kalian mulai, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa selama bulan puasa, FF yang akan selalu saya apdet hanya FF The Reason. Karena FF saya yang lainnya rated M, makanya bakal hiatus sampe lebaran. Rasanya juga bakal aneh kalo saya apdet setelah buka puasa, jadi saya putuskan untuk tidak apdet 3 FF rated M lainnya. Mohon pengertiannya ya, saya juga seorang muslim soalnya. Thanks before.**

_Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Enak kok. Terima kasih, Baek."_

Kenapa?

"_Apa aku harus membela mereka di saat mereka memojokkan kekasihku? Tentu saja aku akan lebih memihakmu, bodoh."_

Kenapa?

"_Itu baru Baekhyun-ku~"_

Kenapa?

"_Baekhyun itu kekasihku. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."_

Kenapa?

"_Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"_

Kenapa?

"_Tapi aku yang apa-apa. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sering bersama Oh Sehun."_

Kenapa? –hanya itulah kata yang berputar-putar dalam otak Baekhyun saat ini. Setiap perlakuan manis Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, perkataan Chanyeol, bahkan ciuman Chanyeol.

Semua itu tidak ada artinya.

"_DEMI TUHAN, BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! DIA MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN! CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT, DIA AKAN MEMBUANGMU! KENAPA KAU BELUM JUGA SADAR, HAH?! BUKA MATAMU, BODOH!"_

Sesak yang teramat sangat dirasakan tepat di dada Baekhyun.

"_Aku tak pernah menjanjikan cinta padamu, Baek."_

Beberapa lelehan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"_Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."_

Baekhyun paham akan semua itu. Tapi–

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Yeol.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 8 **– **Why couldn't you understand my feeling?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ugh..pembukaannya aja udah bikin saya nyesek gini, jadi kasian sama Baek *tarik Baek ke pelukan* Saya hampir mewek nulis chap ini. Well, moga ngena juga ya di hati kalian rasa sakit yang dialami Baek. BTW untuk yang menanyakan apa Luhan tahu ChanBaek pacaran, jawabannya ya. Kan waktu itu Baek ngenalin Yeol ke Luhan itu sebagai pacarnya (baca chap 3). Tapi Luhan gak tahu ChanBaek putus. Udah paham ya? Oke, selamat membaca kalo gitu~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mulai menyadari ada yang salah pada Chanyeol ketika ia banyak bertanya tentang Luhan setelah ia dikenalkan dengan Luhan. Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir itu hanya bentuk pertanyaan basa-basi, seperti ketika Chanyeol menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun pikir semua itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perasaan Chanyeol. Namun ketika ia mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan Kris di toilet, detik itu pula Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya atas firasat buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya bertambah buruk ketika Luhan bercerita bahwa ia beberapa kali bertemu Chanyeol secara tidak disengaja dan itupun seringnya ketika Chanyeol sendirian. Luhan bilang laki-laki jangkung itu selalu bersikap baik padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu, bahkan terkesan berlebihan. Luhan sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan ia bersikap baik pada Luhan karena ia adalah sepupu Baekhyun, maka Luhan menceritakan semua ini pada Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan SIM Luhan yang ketinggalan. Bodohnya, Baekhyun malah merespon hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' dan menambahnya dengan 'Chanyeol itu memang laki-laki yang baik, jadi tidak perlu merasa sungkan padanya'. Jika Baekhyun sendiri yang berkata seperti itu, Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menurut.

Baekhyun bodoh dan ia tahu itu.

Itu sama saja dengan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadikannya batu loncatan.

Baekhyun seharusnya mendengarkan Sehun. Baekhyun seharusnya marah pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun-lah yang seharusnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, tapi –sekali lagi– perasaan bodohnya terhadap Chanyeol mengalahkan itu semua.

Bahkan setelah ia dicampakkan Chanyeol, perasaan itu masih ada.

**###**

Sehun menatap bangku Baekhyun yang kosong. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak masuk sekolah. Well, itu pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Sehun ingat Baekhyun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya di taman kemarin. Ia bahkan tidak merespon ucapan Sehun ketika ditanya. Yang Baekhyun lakukan justru menahan Sehun yang hendak mengejar Chanyeol dan memberinya pelajaran. Laki-laki mungil itu malah memeluk Sehun erat, menahannya agar tidak mengejar Chanyeol. Dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditambah saat itu Baekhyun sedang menangis, ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sial.." desis Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat karena teringat kembali kejadian kemarin. Padahal Sehun sudah menuruti keinginan egois Baekhyun untuk tetap diam, padahal Sehun lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun meski ia tetap kesal pada kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun, tapi apa yang didapatnya? Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis. Laki-laki tinggi itu menyakiti perasaan orang yang ia sukai. Dan detik saat Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya kemarin, saat itulah Sehun melewati batas persahabatannya.

"Park Chanyeol," tatapan Sehun berubah dingin, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sehun tidak akan mundur lagi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Kris berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yang kenapa, kau tahu kau melamun sedari tadi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kau melamun sedari tadi. Kau memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol berdehem. Matanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Tapi Kris tidak yakin, jadi ia bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memutuskan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk lima detik, kemudian menjawab, "Ya."

"Bagaimana reaksinya? Apa dia menangis? Atau marah?" Kris semakin penasaran.

"Dia.."

"_Perasaanku tulus, Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun setengah frustasi._

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti tadi, "Dia menangis, tapi tidak marah."

"Tidak marah? Benarkah?"

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu aku hanya menjadikannya batu loncatan."

"Apa?!" Kris memekik dengan mata terbelalak. "Dia sudah tahu? Dari mana dia tahu? Oh Sehun yang memberitahunya?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan tidak memedulikan Kris yang mengoceh di sebelahnya. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Mungkin itu gara-gara Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol memutuskannya kemarin, pikiran Chanyeol jadi tidak fokus. Semalaman Chanyeol kepikiran laki-laki mungil itu. Chanyeol tahu ia bersikap sangat kejam kemarin. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekejam itu pada laki-laki sebaik Baekhyun. Perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol bahkan tulus. Dan saking kepikirannya, Chanyeol sengaja menunggu Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah tadi pagi. Well, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi sampai bel tanda masukpun, laki-laki mungil itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?

.

.

Pintu kediaman Byun dibuka dari dalam setelah Sehun memencet bel-nya sekitar lima kali. Dan terpampanglah Baekhyun dengan pakaian rumahnya dan wajah yang kusut. Matanya bengkak, mungkin bekas menangis semalaman. Rambutnya berantakan, seolah ia baru bangun tidur. Bibirnya yang selalu berwarna merah muda itu kini agak kering akibat tidak minum seharian.

"Hey," Sehun tersenyum kecil menyapa Baekhyun, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian menggeser badannya sehingga Sehun bisa masuk. Keadaan mendadak hening ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang TV. Baekhyun terus menerus menatap lurus, sedangkan Sehun menatap iba di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau lapar?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah gelengan yang Sehun terima. Mendapat respon seperti itu, tangan Sehun meraba dahi Baekhyun, memastikan laki-laki mungil itu tidak sakit. Setelahnya Sehun menghela napas lega ketika dirasa suhu tubuh Baekhyun normal. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis pada laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kau mau jajangmyeon? Aku akan pesankan." tawar Sehun, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Atau kau mau makan yang lain? Bagaimana dengan es krim strawberry? Kau mau?" Sehun tak menyerah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia malah duduk menghadap Sehun dan menatap sahabatnya dengan mata lelah. "Pulanglah, Sehun.."

Dada Sehun merasa sakit dibuatnya. Sebenarnya Sehun tahu sekalipun ia memberikan makanan dan minuman apapun yang Baekhyun sukai, laki-laki mungil itu tidak akan menyentuhnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang ingin sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak mau jika Baekhyun jatuh sakit hanya karena tidak makan atau minum.

"Baek, makanlah sesuatu. Kau bisa sakit nantinya. Orangtuamu tidak akan pulang bulan ini'kan? Kau harus bisa menjaga–"

"Sehun, kumohon.." Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang. "Kumohon, pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini.."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar setengah memohon-setengah frustasi, yang dimana hanya membuat hati Sehun semakin pilu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai sakit, oke?" ucapnya seraya mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak merespon. Sehun menghela napas kembali, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ketika sosok Sehun keluar dari kediaman Byun, sebuah isak tangis menghiasi rumah yang sepi itu. Dan Sehun –yang baru menutup pintu kediaman Byun– mendengarnya. Isakan itu begitu pilu sampai-sampai dada Sehun ikut sesak dibuatnya. Laki-laki albino itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengingat tangis Baekhyun disebabkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Amarah yang terpancar dari mata Sehun begitu kental terasa. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang sekarang –Park Chanyeol.

**###**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kelas 2B pagi itu. Mata yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu, kini menampakkan kilat amarah. Tidak hanya amarah saja sebenarnya, ada rasa muak, kesal, juga dongkol. Sensasi adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuh Sehun membuat emosinya menjadi tidak stabil. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan mata ataupun sapaan teman-temannya yang dilewatinya, bahkan Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu merasa yang aneh dengan Sehun. Merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Ia mengernyit ketika Sehun membelokkan badannya, memasuki kelas 2B. Mata Sehun bergerak mencari satu orang disana. Tidak lama untuk menemukan orang dicarinya –Chanyeol. Ia duduk tepat di bangku keempat dekat jendela kelas. Emosi Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu ketika matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol. Sehun tidak membuang-buang waktunya lagi. Kakinya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju bangku Chanyeol. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di depan bangku Chanyeol, laki-laki albino itu segera menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki yang lebih tinggi bangkit dari duduknya. Siswa-siswi di dalam kelas 2B belum selesai terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun ke kelas mereka dan menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol, mereka lebih dikejutkan lagi oleh pukulan yang dilayangkan Sehun tepat di pipi Chanyeol.

BRUK! –Chanyeol terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak bangku di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau–"

"Kau sebut kau lelaki, hah?" desis Sehun. Napasnya mulai memburu, namun matanya masih tenang meski terlihat kilatan amarah yang meledak disana. "Mempermainkan hati seseorang demi mendapatkan orang yang kau inginkan? Itu sungguh berkelas, Park." sindirnya.

Chanyeol tidak langsung membalasnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada laki-laki albino di hadapannya seraya mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat pukulan Sehun tadi. "Kau menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa tersindir?" kata Sehun sarkastis. Ia menyeringai melihat rahang Chanyeol mulai mengeras. "Bagus, karena aku memang bermaksud seperti itu."

"Jangan permalukan dirimu sebagai pahlawan kesiangan, Oh Sehun. Kemana saja kau saat aku sedang mempermainkan hati seseorang itu?" sindir Chanyeol, dan berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berpacu cepat. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ketika semuanya sudah berakhir, kau baru bertindak, hm? Benar-benar seorang pengecut."

"SIALAN KAU!"

Dan sebuah bogem mental kembali mengenai pipi Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah. Emosi Sehun mulai tak terkendali. Habis sudah kesabarannya selama ini. Sehun hendak menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol untuk kembali dipukul, tapi Jongin bertindak lebih cepat. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menahan tubuh Sehun, sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan, Oh Sehun!" seru Jongin.

"JIKA BUKAN KARENA PERMINTAAN BAEKHYUN, SUDAH LAMA KUHABISI KAU, BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH?! MEMPERMAINKAN HATI BAEKHYUN DEMI MENDAPATKAN ORANG LAIN?! KAULAH PENGECUT YANG SESUNGGUHNYA, PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun berteriak.

Suasana di kelas itu langsung hening. Semua orang yang berada di kelas 2B hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian dengan berbagai tatapan. Bisikan mulai terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya, namun yang paling jelas terdengar adalah napas memburu Sehun. Laki-laki albino menatap tajam Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Tak terdeskripsikan lagi amarah Sehun saat ini. Bahkan Jongin baru melihatnya seemosi ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol," Sehun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tidak peduli apa tujuanmu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai batu loncatan atau apapun itu, tapi sekali lagi kau mendekatinya, hal terakhir yang akan kau rasakan adalah penyesalan. Ingat itu, brengsek!"

Sehun dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih menahannya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana. Beberapa siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu masih menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari sana dengan tatapan penasaran, sedangkan beberapanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghakimi. Tapi bukan tatapan itu yang Chanyeol pedulikan sekarang, bukan pula ancaman Sehun barusan, melainkan perkataan Sehun sebelumnya.

'Permintaan Baekhyun'

Apakah itu artinya Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk diam dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi batu loncatan? Tapi kenapa? Atas dasar apa?

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika namanya diserukan oleh suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Itu Luhan. Laki-laki cantik itu berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, tumben kau datang ke sekolahku?" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Astaga, pipimu kenapa?" Luhan kaget.

"Ini?" Chanyeol meraba pipinya yang agak lebam akibat pukulan Sehun tadi. "Bukan apa-apa kok. Oh ya, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Um..aku ingin menanyakan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi karena Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak memberiku jawaban."

Mendengar kedua nama itu, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Menanyakan apa?"

"Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun menghindariku. Ia tidak mau menemuiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku rasa Sehun tahu sesuatu, tapi dia juga tidak mau bicara." tutur Luhan. Ia nampak khawatir. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja'kan?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa Luhan belum tahu alasan Baekhyun menghindarinya? Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia menganggap Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Apa Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan kebusukan Chanyeol pada Luhan? Kenapa?

**###**

Sehun meletakkan segelas susu vanilla hangat di atas meja. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, kemudian menatapnya lembut. "Minumlah, Baek. Kau sedang sakit, tolong jangan kau siksa tubuhmu sendiri. Tubuhmu perlu nutrisi."

Tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya, menatap kosong ke depan. Ini sudah hari ketiga Baekhyun tidak masuk ke sekolah. Kemarin Baekhyun jatuh sakit karena tidak makan seharian, jadi Sehun putuskan untuk merawatnya. Ia akan datang ke rumah Baekhyun sebelum dan sepulang sekolah, memastikan Baekhyun makan teratur dan meminum obatnya. Well, meski dengan paksaan, Baekhyun-pun menuruti Sehun. Tapi porsi makan Baekhyun benar-benar berkurang dari biasanya dan itu membuat pipinya agak tirus.

"Baek, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini." ucap Sehun. Ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Pandangan iba bercampur sedih itu menghiasi wajah tampan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Perlahan, tangan Sehun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dielusnya pelan tangan mungil Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan meski Baekhyun tak bisa merasakannya dalam hati dan pikirannya yang kacau. Sehun menatap lekat mata Baekhyun yang masih melamun. Laki-laki mungil itu masih tak merespon meskipun tangan Sehun semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia hanya diam, menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lupakan dia, Baek."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat pupil Baekhyun bergerak, merambat menatap manik Sehun.

"Biar aku yang menjagamu," Sehun bangkit dari posisi berlututnya untuk memeluk erat tubuh yang semakin kurus setiap harinya itu, "Aku menyukaimu, Baek.."

Mata Baekhyun melebar pada kalimat Sehun yang terakhir.

"Lupakan Park Chanyeol dan lihatlah aku. Aku akan berada di sisimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek.."

Baekhyun merasa matanya perih dan dadanya sesak. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya masih terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Sehun, tapi hati Baekhyun menolak perasaaan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah.." ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.."

Sehun bisa merasakan airmata Baekhyun mengenai lehernya. Sesak rasanya mendengar isakan itu, juga semua kenyataan pahit yang harus Sehun telan. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya lebih dari sahabat, juga kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa menghapus nama Chanyeol dari hatinya.

"Aku menyukainya," Baekhyun terisak, "Sangat.."

Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat detik ini. Tangannya perlahan meremas seragam Sehun sebagai pelampiasan sesak itu. Ini sungguh menyiksanya. Seandainya Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga ingin melupakan Chanyeol, ingin membenci Chanyeol, menghapusnya dari hatinya secara permanen. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Hatinya menolak itu. Perasaannya untuk Chanyeol seperti tak pernah padam ataupun menipis, itu malah membesar setiap detiknya. Perasaan itu seolah membunuh Baekhyun dari dalam, meremas dadanya sampai ia sulit bernapas dan menguras semua persediaan airmatanya sampai tak bersisa. Semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin lekat sosok Chanyeol dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai Chanyeol, Sehun-ah.."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

Kris menyesap jus di tangannya sesaat sebelum menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu nampak sibuk memainkan game di PSP-nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris.

"Biasa saja."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Belum ada peningkatan? Astaga, kau benar-benar lambat."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir ini gampang, hah?"

"Dulu hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun berjalan cepat. Kalian melakukan French kiss, bahkan di saat kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya." Kris meledek.

"Diam kau."

Kris menyeringai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Kudengar dari anak kelas 2F, Baekhyun jatuh sakit. Woah~ efek patah hati sungguh mengerikan ya?" sindirnya.

Jari Chanyeol terpeleset ketika memainkan game di PSP-nya, menghasilkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' yang memenuhi layar PSP tersebut. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, kemudian menatap Kris dengan ekspresi datar. "Untuk apa kau memberitahuku hal ini, hah? Kau ingin menyindirku seperti si Oh Sehun itu?"

Kris terkekeh. "Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau jadi moody sekali setelah berhubungan dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak moody." tepis Chanyeol kuat.

"Kau moody. Kau mudah tersinggung, contohnya tadi." Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya, mengotak-atiknya secara acak sehingga ia tidak perlu memerhatikan sindiran Kris. "Aku selalu ingin bertanya hal ini padamu, Yeol. Apa sih yang kau sukai dari Luhan? Menurutku Baekhyun jauh lebih menarik daripada Luhan."

"Jangan sok tahu, Kris."

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku. Kau selalu bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Luhan, tapi aku masih bingung apa yang kau sukai dari laki-laki itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih Baekhyun daripada–"

"Jadi kau tertarik pada Baekhyun, hah? Kalau begitu, ambil saja dia. Kau tidak perlu membicarakannya terus menerus di hadapanku." Chanyeol mulai kesal. Tapi bukannya merasa tidak enak hati atau apapun, Kris justru tertarik pada reaksi Chanyeol barusan. Tanpa diketahui sahabatnya, Kris menyunggingkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku membicarakan Baekhyun di hadapanmu? Kenapa? Teringat dosa?"

"God, Kris! Bisakah kau berhenti menyindirku?! Aku mulai muak mendengarnya!" Nada Chanyeol meninggi. Kris agak kaget dibuatnya.

"Woah~ easy, buddy. Lagipula, kupikir kau tidak perlu merasa kesal, oke? Toh aku hanya sedang membicarakan fakta, bukan menyindirmu."

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. Well, percuma saja berdebat dengan Kris. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat keras kepala. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain selain mendengarkan omongan Kris.

"Kau tidak khawatir pada Baekhyun? Dia sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah lho." Kris kembali membuka suara. Tapi Chanyeol tidak merespon. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah termenung memikirkan seseorang.

**###**

Dua hari kemudian, Chanyeol melihat kehadiran Baekhyun di sekolah. Laki-laki mungil itu masih kelihatan lesu. Tubuhnya agak kurus dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ada rasa khawatir dalam hati Chanyeol melihat tubuh yang biasanya terlihat sehat itu kini begitu ringkih. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sampai mata Chanyeol melihat Sehun berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Rasa khawatir itu berubah menjadi rasa dongkol hanya karena Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Disana terlihat Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun yang membantu membawakan tas-nya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, ia malah menatap tajam HunBaek. Jujur, ada rasa tidak suka di hati Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Cih. Sok perhatian." cibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Oh? Baekhyun sudah masuk sekolah?" Kris tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chanyeol. Ia ikut menatap HunBaek melalui jendela kelasnya. "Wow. Kupikir keadaannya seburuk apa, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Si Oh Sehun itu terus berada di sampingnya sih."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelasnya. Ia benar-benar jengah mendengar celotehan Kris. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memedulikan teriakan Kris yang menanyainya mau pergi kemana. Ia tetap berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa panas. Ini musim dingin, tapi kenapa rasanya Chanyeol kepanasan begini?

.

.

Sehun membenarkan letak syal Baekhyun. Raut khawatir masih terlihat jelas di wajah tampan laki-laki albino itu.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri? Aku bisa bolos dan pulang bersamamu."

"Tidak boleh, Sehun-ah. Kau sering membolos latihan semenjak aku sakit. Aku tidak mau atlet kesukaanku dikeluarkan dari klub renang hanya karena ia sering bolos latihan." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Sehun terdiam menatap Baekhyun, sepertinya ia masih khawatir pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian mengacak surai hitam Sehun gemas. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku sudah sering pulang sendiri ke rumah, kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Oh Se."

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun memastikan sekali lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Sekarang latihanlah, kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, kemudian tersenyum. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah."

Baekhyun balik tersenyum. "Arasseo."

Setelah Baekhyun memastikan Sehun pergi, bibirnya perlahan kembali turun ke bawah –memudarkan senyumannya. Laki-laki mungil itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau membuat Sehun khawatir terus menerus. Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu sering membolos latihan renang demi merawat Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Dan terima kasih pada Sehun, tubuh Baekhyun bisa sehat kembali. Meskipun suasana hatinya belum membaik, Baekhyun paksakan untuk tersenyum pada Sehun agar sahabatnya itu yakin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Arah pemberhentian bus ada di belokan kiri, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mau pulang. Ah, harusnya dia menonton Sehun latihan saja tadi, jadi ia bisa pulang bersama dengannya nanti. Ya, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Pulang ke rumahpun ia tidak ada kerjaan. Baekhyun berpikir akan pergi ke gelanggang renang setelah ia kembali dari minimarket dekat sekolah. Ia akan membeli minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk Sehun. Kaki Baekhyun-pun melangkah menuju arah kanan. Minimarket itu ada di seberang jalan setelah pertigaan. Baekhyun cukup yakin keadaan di sekitar sana sepi karena ia tidak mendengar suara kendaraan di sekitarnya. Jadi tanpa menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, Baekhyun langsung menyebrangi jalan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan kencang bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di tengah jalan.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapati sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia ingin lari dari sana, tapi tidak tahu kenapa kakinya seperti dilem di aspal jalanan. Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu semakin kencang ketika jaraknya dengan mobil itu semakin dekat. Ketika laki-laki mungil itu sudah pasrah pada keadaannya, seseorang menariknya ke tepi jalanan. Tubuh mereka berdua terhempas cukup keras, tapi untungnya mereka tidak tertabrak mobil itu. Baekhyun merasa persendiannya melemas dan jantungnya hampir copot dari tempatnya bersarang. Well, tadi itu benar-benar nyaris. Untung saja ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun hendak berterima kasih pada orang itu, tapi wajah orang itu menghentikan aksi Baekhyun.

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak melihat-lihat sebelum menyebrang, hah?! Kau mau mati ya?!" semprot orang itu dengan suara bass-nya. Itu Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya nampak khawatir bercampur kesal. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka? Tidak terserempet'kan?"

"C–Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun keluar begitu lirih. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya. Dan kehadiran sosok itu kembali membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat.

"Yak, aku tanya kau baik-baik saja? Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih sampai tidak melihat mobil sebesar itu? Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak mengikuti–"

Ups. Tadi itu Chanyeol kelepasan, sungguh. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau..mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun setengah tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"A–aku.." Chanyeol mulai gelagapan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, seperti bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi dengan cepat, ia gelengkan kepalanya –berusaha melupakannya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja'kan? Kau tidak terluka'kan? Aish, kau itu baru sembuh dari sakit, Baekhyun. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, arasseo?" Chanyeol mengembalikan topik semula.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Matanya terus menatap wajah Chanyeol. Apakah ini perasaannya saja atau memang Chanyeol terdengar begitu khawatir padanya? Dia bahkan tahu bahwa selama ini Baekhyun sakit. Dari mana dia tahu hal itu? Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin berharap lebih dari reaksi Chanyeol itu, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kerinduannya, tapi–

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan ke dalam minimarket tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di atas aspal. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh –pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol bangkit duduknya dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam minimarket.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Bukankah kau tidak ada kegiatan klub fotografi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia terus mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun Baekhyun bergerak, tapi si mungil itu tetap tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan maupun kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan, jadi kesal dibuatnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian menahan tangan Baekhyun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna, antara bingung dan kesal karena diabaikan. "Yak, kau tidak dengar? Kenapa kau malah datang kesini? Bukankah keadaanmu masih belum sehat benar? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja?"

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. "Haruskah kau tahu?" Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol tanpa menatapnya. "Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali. Apakah Baekhyun baru saja mengabaikannya? Dia mengusir Chanyeol? Serius?

**TBC**

**Soooo, ChanBaek atau HunBaek? Pertanyaan ini bakal muncul sampe dua chapter terakhir, hanya untuk memastikan hati kalian aja *halah* Yang request Chanyeol disiksa, saya kabulkan di chapter depan ya.**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug***


	10. Chapter 9

"Lalu dia berkata seperti ini 'haruskah kau tahu? Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja'. Bisa kau percaya itu? Dia mengusirku, Kris!"

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. Well, laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu baru saja datang ke rumahnya (dengan seragam yang belum diganti pula) dan berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Alisnya tak berhenti bertautan, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya bernada kesal, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di hadapan Kris.

"Maksudku, apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku? Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia tidak langsung pulang di saat keadaannya belum sembuh benar, tapi kenapa dia malah mengusirku? Aku bahkan telah menyelamatkan hidupnya!" Chanyeol kembali mengoceh. Blablabla. Kris tidak terlalu memedulikan sisanya. Ia malah menatap Chanyeol datar, seolah berkata 'aku bersumpah, jika kau terus mengoceh untuk lima menit ke depan, aku akan muntah'.

"Chanyeol." Kris memotong ocehan Chanyeol. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Baekhyun? Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya atau–"

"Aku? Mengkhawatirkannya? Atas dasar apa? Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol mencibir keras.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa? Aku yakin kau bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang sukanya mengikuti orang yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali."

"Aku hanya melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke gerbang setelah dia berpisah dengan Oh Sehun, aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia malah berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan rumahnya."

Kris mengernyit. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau penasaran, itu berarti kau peduli. Lagipula kalau kau tidak peduli, untuk apa kau mengikutinya?"

"Aku tidak–" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Kris sebal. "Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku?"

"Kau merasa dipojokkan?" Kris malah kaget sendiri. Itu membuat Chanyeol gelagapan. "Chanyeol, mungkinkah kau..menyukai Baek–"

"Aku tidak!" Chanyeol membantah cepat. Tapi entah kenapa, jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat.

Kris menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu memedulikan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan sudah berterima kasih padamu setelah diselamatkan olehmu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku juga pasti bingung, Yeol."

"Tapi itu terdengar tidak tulus, Kris. Apa begitu caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya tidak masalah bagaimana cara orang berterima kasih karena mereka memiliki caranya masing-masing. Mungkin itu memang caranya, atau setidaknya begitulah caranya berterima kasih padamu. Dan aku tidak sedang membela siapapun disini. Ini seratus persen pemikiranku."

Chanyeol merengut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitulah caranya berterima kasih padaku'? Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kau belum sadar juga, hah? Kau itu mantan kekasihnya, kau yang mempermainkan hatinya. Tidak aneh menurutku jika ia bersikap dingin padamu. Dan menurutku, kau tidak punya hak untuk marah untuk hal itu."

Kris sangat benar. Dan Chanyeol benci saat ia kalah debat dengan Kris. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, kenapa Chanyeol begitu kesal? Kenapa ia harus peduli pada Baekhyun? Ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Ia bukan kekasih Baekhyun. Ia bukan teman Baekhyun. Ia juga bukan keluarga Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu ambil pusing dengan semua ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 9 **– **Flipped**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Mumpung saya baru dapet kabar baik dari dosen, jadi saya rayakan dengan publish chapter ini lebih cepat dari rencana awal. DAN AKHIRNYA DATANGLAH CHAPTER YANG KITA TUNGGU-TUNGGU! Kita siksa Chanyeol di chap ini, MUAHAHAHAHA! Awalnya saya bingung cara membuat Baekhyun benci sama Yeol. Saya berniat untuk menyiksa Yeol dengan kelengketan HunBaek aja, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, rasanya ada yang kurang. Makanya saya bikin sikap Baek dingin ke Yeol (meski masih setengah hati) dan menambahnya dengan kelengketan HunBaek biar lebih HEU gitu *apa pula ini?* Oh ya karena karma sudah mengambil perannya, jadi untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya, judul chapter bukan lagi tentang pertanyaan Baek ke Yeol, melainkan situasi mereka berdua. Kali ini judulnya 'flipped' yang artinya 'terbalik', tahu artinya'kan? *menyeringai* Oke, selamat membaca kalo gitu~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan bokongnya di ranjang Kris seraya menghela napas. "Kau benar. Untuk apa aku pusing-pusing memikirkan si Byun itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan sepulang sekolah ataupun kedekatannya dengan si albino itu. Memikirkannya hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja."

"Kau benar."

"Kalaupun Baekhyun sakit lagi, ada si Oh Sehun itu di dekatnya. Jadi, untuk apa aku peduli, iya'kan?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau mulai mengoceh lagi. Hentikan."

"Aku tidak mengoceh!"

"Aku yang mendengar, bukan kau. Dan kau mulai terdengar peduli padanya –lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada Byun Baekhyun."

Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, kawan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa kena karma nantinya." peringat Kris, tapi ia malah mendapatkan dengusan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan karma, itu semua hanya omong kosong." Kris terkekeh seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ucapan Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya saja jangan sampai kau menelan ucapanmu sendiri, oke?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Kris. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Kris menyeringai sebelum menyesap teh-nya. "Karena begitulah caranya karma bekerja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Well, ia sudah beberapa kali mendengar tentang karma. Dan menurut orang-orang yang katanya mendapatkan karma, mereka selalu berkata 'karma itu berlaku'. Tapi menurut Chanyeol itu bodoh juga konyol. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang mengatakan benci pada orang lain, tiba-tiba berubah menyukainya? Apa itu sebuah lelucon atau semacamnya? Psh, menggelikan.

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang saja." kata Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah ia pergi dari kamar Kris, laki-laki berambut pirang itu kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Ya sudahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

**###**

Baekhyun memandang kosong kameranya. Meski tangannya itu sedang sibuk mengganti lensa kamera miliknya, tapi pikirannya benar-benar melambung entah kemana. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Yang ada, dadanya malah sesak karena mengingat pertemuan itu. Well, pertemuan itu benar-benar tak diduganya sama sekali. Dan meskipun kemarin Baekhyun bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol, hatinya sebenarnya terluka melakukan itu. Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya atau mungkin memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi pendiriannya meruntuhkan itu dalam sesaat. Selama Baekhyun sakit, ia terus berpikir bahwa ia harus melupakan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa dimaafkan. Mempermainkan perasaannya, membohonginya, memanfaatkannya, dan mencampakkannya. Semua alasan itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk membenci Chanyeol, namun ia sendiri masih bingung terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Sebagian dari dirinya membenci Chanyeol, tapi sebagiannya lagi mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun berada di antara rasa cinta dan benci, terperangkap disana sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerbu pikirannya sampai ia pusing sendiri dibuatnya. Kenapa kehadiran Chanyeol selalu membuat pikiran Baekhyun kacau? Ia hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan, apakah itu terlalu muluk untuk dikabulkan?

"Sedang apa kau?"

Baekhyun tersentak karena suara bass di belakangnya. Siapa lagi selain Chanyeol? Baekhyun berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak menoleh ataupun peduli akan kehadiran Chanyeol di ruang klub fotografi. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup akan kehadiran Chanyeol disana, Baekhyun terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan lensa kameranya.

"Kau sudah makan? Tidak biasanya kau disini ketika jam istirahat." ucap Chanyeol ketika berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun mendengus. Pikirnya Chanyeol tahu apa tentang dia? Tentu saja pemandangan ini tidak familiar baginya karena dulu Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu di kelas 2F, mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan yang disiapkan Baekhyun sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Heh.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli atau semacamnya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi hanya karena belum makan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau–"

"Aku sudah makan." Baekhyun memotong. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap dingin Chanyeol. "Jadi, bisakah kau keluar dari sini? Aku sedang sibuk."

Chanyeol merasa dongkol sekaligus kesal karena tatapan dingin maupun perkataan Baekhyun tersebut. Ini kedua kalinya laki-laki mungil itu mengusirnya dengan tatapan sedingin itu. Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan sampai–" Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, entah itu semacam gerakan refleks atau bukan, laki-laki tinggi itu hampir saja menyentuh surai Baekhyun –hendak mengacaknya seperti yang dulu ia sering lakukan. Namun Baekhyun berhasil menghindarinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ucapannya bahkan terhenti saking terkejutnya ia. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun senang ketika Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, tapi ini? Menghindarinya? Serius?

"Pergilah." ucap Baekhyun pelan, namun sarat akan ketegasan. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan Chanyeol yang masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya. Baekhyun justru bersikap biasa, seolah Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana. Begitu Chanyeol pergi dari sana, Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi dan itu membuat airmatanya berlinangan di pelupuk matanya. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak menangis.

Tidak.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis karena Chanyeol.

Ia harus melupakan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hey, kau tahu dulu aku pernah berpikir kimchi jjigae itu menjijikan? Tapi sekarang mereka menemukan cara untuk memasaknya dengan begitu enak." ujar Kris seraya menikmati kimchi jjigae-nya. "Astaga, ini enak sekali! Hey, kau tidak makan?" tanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik melamun. Namun yang ditanya malah tidak menyahut.

"Chanyeol?"

Masih tidak beraksi.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Nol respon.

Kris berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, ia menemukan sebuah ide. "Oh? Baekhyun datang kemari."

Dan Chanyeol menoleh.

Si telinga lebar itu benar-benar tertipu.

Kris menyeringai. "Mencari seseorang?" godanya.

Chanyeol menatap kesal Kris. "Itu tidak lucu, bodoh."

"Itu lucu karena kau korbannya." ledeknya yang diselingi tawa menyebalkan –bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melamun lagi dan beralih meminum jus-nya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau melamun terus, hah? Kau terlihat sedang jatuh cinta~"

Chanyeol menatap datar Kris. "Kau berdelusi, Wu."

"Benarkah? Karena aku bersumpah kau–" Ucapan Kris terhenti. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, tepatnya pada sesuatu di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ikut kebingungan. "B–Baekhyun?"

Dan Chanyeol kembali menoleh.

Sekali lagi, laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tertipu.

Seringaian Kris tambah lebar. "Kau melamunkan Byun Baekhyun~"

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Dan itu sangat benar. Astaga, pipi Chanyeol agak merah karenanya.

"Diam kau." desis Chanyeol seraya membuang wajahnya. Kris tertawa puas.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya, hm?" tanya Kris pada akhirnya setelah puas tertawa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mm-hm."

"Oh? Itu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, Kris."

"Tidak, aku serius. Itu Baekhyun, dia bersama Oh Sehun." kata Kris serius seraya menunjuk seseorang di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang penasaranpun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata perkataan Kris itu benar. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah dengan Sehun, mereka duduk bersama beberapa teman sekelas mereka di salah satu bangku di kantin. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya sesekali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki mungil itu terkekeh.

Ah, sial.

Chanyeol mulai kesal lagi. Pikirnya apa yang Sehun bisikkan pada Baekhyun sehingga ia terkekeh seperti itu? Apakah hal lucu? Atau jangan-jangan laki-laki albino itu menggoda Baekhyun? Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya karena pemandangan itu.

**###**

Chanyeol menyembunyikan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara Sehun dan Baekhyun di lorong sekolah. Laki-laki tinggi itu melihat HunBaek tengah bercengkerama di depan loker masing-masing. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa mereka berdua datang sepagi ini? Kalau Chanyeol sih karena dia ada latihan basket. Mungkin Sehun juga datang pagi karena ada latihan renang, tapi Baekhyun? Apa dia sengaja datang pagi untuk menemani Sehun?

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak sempat, nanti saja saat jam istirahat."

"Sudah kuduga." Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas-nya, kemudian ia memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun. "Sarapan dulu saja, aku membuat beberapa roti isi tadi pagi. Lumayan untuk mengganjal sampai nanti siang."

Sehun tersenyum. Iapun mengambil dua roti isi pemberian Baekhyun, kemudian mendekap bahu Baekhyun. "Kau harus menemaniku sarapan."

"Aish, yak! Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Daripada itu, mana buku matematikamu? Aku mau menyalin tugas."

"Akan kuberikan setelah kau menemaniku sarapan."

"Karena itu, aku akan menyalin tugas selagi menemanimu sarapan. Oh Se, cepat berikan bukumu~"

"Itu bisa menunggu, Baek."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka di balik dinding, malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat HunBaek begitu akrab, padahal ia sudah sering melihat keakraban mereka jauh sebelum Chanyeol pacaran dengan Baekhyun. Itu adalah hal biasa yang sering Chanyeol lihat, tapi kenapa ia begitu kesal?

.

.

Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya Chanyeol gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Semenjak Chanyeol memulai latihan basketnya pagi ini, ia tidak bisa fokus. Otaknya mendadak sulit diajak kompromi karena terus menerus memikirkan sosok Baekhyun bersama Sehun tadi. Chanyeol berusaha untuk fokus selama ia menggiring bola, tapi ia selalu gagal ketika hendak mencetak angka. Bola yang dilemparkannya selalu membentur pinggiran ring, bahkan tak sesekali melewatinya karena terlalu kuat dilempar.

"Aish!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Laki-laki tinggi itu tak peduli pada teman-teman satu klub-nya yang menatapnya bingung. Setelah dilemparnya asal bola di tangannya, Chanyeol meninggalkan lapangan dan memilih untuk istirahat sejenak di bangku pemain. Tak ia pedulikan keringat di pelipis maupun lengannya, Chanyeol hanya ingin melepas dahaga selagi mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Namun bukannya merasa tenang karena ia sedang beristirahat, yang ada Chanyeol malah teringat Baekhyun lagi sehingga jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Bagaimana laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum, bagaimana ia merajuk, dan bagaimana ia menunjukkan aegyo-nya. Chanyeol berpikir apakah Baekhyun selalu bersikap begitu pada Sehun? Bahkan Oh Sehun tidak lebih baik daripada dirinya. Menurut Chanyeol, ia lebih baik daripada Sehun dalam olahraga basket, ia lebih tinggi daripada Sehun, ia bahkan lebih populer daripada Sehun. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun lebih akrab dengan Sehun daripada–

"Tunggu dulu." Chanyeol menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. "Untuk apa aku membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Oh Sehun?" gumamnya. Dahinya berkerut –tanda bingung. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan Sehun dan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

Well, ini benar-benar konyol –pikirnya. Juga aneh.

.

.

Chanyeol hendak pergi ke kantin sekolah ketika ia melewati ruang klub fotografi. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam sana? Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ternyata benar Baekhyun ada disana, sendirian tepatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu sedang sibuk dengan kameranya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau akan memotret si Oh Sehun itu?"

Cibiran itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si mungil dari kameranya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat keluar." Baekhyun mengusir dengan ketus.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ternyata benar ya? Yak, daripada memotret si albino itu, kenapa kau tidak memotret dirimu sendiri saja sih? Kau itu cantik, tahu?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menggoda atau apapun, tapi ia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat dan pipinya agak memerah. Merasakan itu, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan maupun kehadiran Chanyeol, meski dalam hati ia merutuk respon tubuhnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengusir laki-laki tinggi itu karena ia tak kunjung pergi dari sana, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika pipinya masih merona.

"Hey, kau sudah baikan dengan Luhan? Dia khawatir sekali padamu. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan mendatangiku waktu itu saking bingungnya dengan sikapmu."

Baekhyun sontak mengertakkan giginya kesal karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Pegangan tangannya di kameranya bahkan menguat. Kenapa setelah Chanyeol memujinya, ia malah membicarakan Luhan di hadapannya? Apakah dia sengaja?

"Karena itu, berhentilah marah padanya. Dia pasti–"

"Kalau aku baikan dengan Luhan Hyung, apa kau akan berhenti menggangguku?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol sehingga mereka bertatapan mata. "Aku akan berbaikan dengan Luhan Hyung. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Aku mengganggumu?" Ada intonasi tidak percaya sekaligus bingung di suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya langsung, hanya menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Sejujurnya, ya."

Keterkejutan Chanyeol akan jawaban Baekhyun itu cukup berefek pada detak jantungnya. Itu kini berpacu cepat.

"Dan kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya." tandas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol speechless, namun ia juga kesal pada laki-laki mungil itu. Dipikirnya siapa Baekhyun menyuruh-nyuruhnya? Bukankah itu hak Chanyeol untuk mendekati siapapun yang ia mau? Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ia dengan cepat menahan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti, tapi tidak menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dingin, seolah ingin meneriakinya saat itu juga. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menguatkan cengkeramannya di lengan Baekhyun karena emosi dalam dadanya semakin tak terkontrol.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur-aturku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram. "KAU JUGA TIDAK BERHAK MENGATUR-ATURKU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Ia berteriak. "Kalau kau menyukai Luhan Hyung, dekati dia. Jangan ganggu aku, biarkan aku sendiri!"

Hening.

Atmosfer di antara keduanya mulai menegang karena satu sama lain tak mau kalah. Keduanya melayangkan amarah di mata masing-masing. Napas Baekhyun mulai tak teratur pasca ia berteriak, sedangkan napas Chanyeol mulai naik turun karena menahan emosi dalam dadanya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh maupun otaknya. Mereka seolah punya pikiran sendiri tanpa Chanyeol bisa kendalikan. Tatapan mata Baekhyun, perkataan Baekhyun, airmata Baekhyun yang mulai menggenang, semua itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ada rasa sakit dalam dadanya dan itu diakibatkan oleh beberapa hal yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tak pahami. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jangan manfaatkan aku lagi. Aku lelah.." Baekhyun berkata setelah beberapa detik melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. Kini matanya terlihat begitu sendu, cenderung frustasi malah. Cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di lengan Baekhyun mengendur ketika airmata Baekhyun turun dengan mudahnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun menangis. Apakah ia menyakiti lengan Baekhyun? Atau hatinya? Well, mungkin keduanya. Hal itu membuat emosi yang semula dirasakan Chanyeol, kini menguap entah kemana.

"Baekhyun, aku–"

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan justru pergi dari sana saat ia melihat kesempatan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengejar Baekhyun, ia malah berdiri disana dengan berbagai perasaan.

"Sial. Ada apa denganku?" desis Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari toilet laki-laki ketika seseorang menabraknya di ambang pintu. Ia hendak minta maaf, tapi begitu matanya menangkap bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah Baekhyun, suaranya terhenti begitu saja. Dan detik selanjutnya, ketika Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun, laki-laki albino itu dikejutkan dengan airmata Baekhyun.

"B–Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun agak panik. Namun bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, Sehun justru semakin dikejutkan dengan aksi sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Laki-laki mungil itu memeluknya begitu erat. Semakin erat pelukan itu, semakin deras airmata Baekhyun keluar. Dan Sehun menyadarinya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini –Chanyeol.

"Dimana bajingan itu?" desis Sehun, diiringi kepalan tangan yang menguat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyadari emosi Sehun saat ini, jadi yang dilakukan laki-laki mungil itu adalah menggeleng kuat.

"Jangan.." kata Baekhyun lirih. Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun dan mencari Chanyeol untuk memberinya pelajaran, tapi suara pilu Baekhyun yang terdengar selanjutnya berhasil membuat emosi Sehun turun. "Kumohon, Sehun-ah. Jangan pergi.."

Sehun berada di antara rasa senang –karena Baekhyun memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya– dan rasa sakit –karena melihat Baekhyun menangis untuk Chanyeol. Sehun ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol saat ini karena telah membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia tidak peduli apa pembelaan Chanyeol karena yang Sehun pedulikan adalah Baekhyun. Namun untuk saat ini, Sehun memilih untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dan menemani Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia memilih untuk menghapus airmata Baekhyun daripada melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Baek..," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Aku janji.."

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Chanyeol tengah memerhatikan mereka dari balik tembok. Matanya terkunci tepat pada sosok Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun erat. Itu membuat kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, memperlihatkan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya, kemudian berkata lirih, "Sial."

Lima detik setelahnya, Chanyeol putuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berbagai macam gejolak emosi di dadanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus mengejar Baekhyun? Kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat Baekhyun dipeluk Sehun? Kenapa ia peduli pada Byun Baekhyun?

.

.

Kris menghela napasnya seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Fokusnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika perutnya berdemo. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya.

"Hey," Kris memanggil. Chanyeol berdehem menyahutnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptopnya. "Aku lapar. Kau punya kimchi jjigae?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah kau sudah makan itu tadi siang?"

"Aku mau itu lagi~" Kris ber-aegyo, membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Sudah kubilang aegyo itu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, Kris."

"Kenapa~?" Kris malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan membunuh pada sahabatnya, seolah mengatakan 'hentikan aegyo-mu atau aku kumasukkan sepatuku ke mulutmu'. Tepat saat Kris hendak merajuk, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menginterupsi rajukan Kris yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan itu. Namun detik berikutnya, jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat ketika ia melihat nama Baekhyun di ponselnya. Itu pesan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Ada rasa senang juga gugup ketika Chanyeol membacanya. Ada apa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan?

**From: Baekhyun**

**Aku sudah baikan dengan Luhan Hyung. Sudah puas'kan? Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi.**

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut ketika selesai membaca pesan itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Apa-apaan pesan ini? Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghubungi nomor Baekhyun. Ada nada sambung disana, tapi detik berlalu dan panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah. Ia segera menghubungi nomor Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol berpikir ia harus bicara dengan Baekhyun mengenai pesan tadi. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan isi pesan itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti ia ingin mendapat penjelasan langsung dari mulut Baekhyun. Sementara Kris yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, hanya menatap bingung sahabatnya.

"Aish, cepat angkat teleponnya." Chanyeol menggerutu pelan.

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Baekhyun."

Alis Kris terangkat sebelah. "Untuk apa kau meneleponnya?" Kris bertanya lagi, tapi tak dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah sibuk mengumpat karena panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab. Sebuah tatapan datar Kris layangkan pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, untuk apa kau meneleponnya?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi karena dia sudah baikan dengan Luhan." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat seraya mencoba kembali menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kris terus menatap gerak-gerik Chanyeol di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kris memicing curiga. "Tunggu dulu, apa kau yang menyuruhnya untuk baikan dengan Luhan?"

"Hn."

Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?!" pekiknya. "Apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk baikan dengan Luhan?!" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Luhan khawatir pada Baekhyun karena dia tidak memberinya kabar selama berhari-hari, aku hanya tidak mau Luhan terlalu khawatir."

Kris menganga. "Kau benar-benar gila, Park Chanyeol. Pantas saja Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Apa kau bahkan memikirkan perasaannya ketika kau menyuruhnya untuk baikan dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris –mulai emosi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah berdiri dari duduknya, hendak berjalan keluar kamarnya. Namun dengan cepat Kris menahan lengannya dan membentaknya, "Chanyeol!"

"APA?!" Chanyeol membalas lebih keras. Napasnya mulai memburu.

"Hentikan semua ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau sudah melepaskan Baekhyun, jangan ganggu dia lagi." nasihat Kris.

"Jangan ikut campur, Kris." tandas Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sedang menekan emosinya.

"Chanyeol, aku serius. Kau hanya menyakiti Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Bukankah kau menyukai Luhan? Lebih baik kau jangan ganggu Baekhyun dan mulai fokus pada Luhan."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasannya, bukan mengganggunya." Chanyeol bersikukuh.

"Penjelasan apa lagi?! Kalian sudah tidak memiliki hubungan! Untuk apa kau peduli padanya?!" bentak Kris. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya. Ia sungguh jengah terhadap sikap Chanyeol. "Jangan serakah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena perkataan Kris. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa memiliki Baekhyun dan Luhan sekaligus. Kau harus memilih satu."

Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah memilih satu."

"Siapa? Baekhyun?"

"Luhan, tentu saja. Kau ini bicara sih? Sejak awal aku sudah memilih Luhan dan akan terus Luhan. Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun?"

Kali ini Kris yang mengernyit bingung. "Tapi sikapmu itu seolah mengatakan kau tidak mau Baekhyun pergi darimu, kau sadar itu?"

"Aku tidak!" bantah Chanyeol. Suaranya kembali meninggi.

"Lihat? Kau melakukannya lagi."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menolak perasaanmu. Kau selalu melakukannya ketika sedang membicarakan Baekhyun." tukas Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu!" Chanyeol kembali membantah.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan Baekhyun! Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta penjelasannya, toh Baekhyun bukan milikmu–"

"DIA MILIKKU!"

Kris melotot. Mulutnya terbuka saking tak percaya dia dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tersentak akan ucapannya barusan. Sepertinya laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu juga terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Keadaan disana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya Chanyeol yang menggerakkan matanya gelisah ketika Kris menuntut penjelasan melalui sorot matanya.

"Kau menyukainya." ucap Kris pelan, namun cukup memecah keheningan.

"Tidak." bantah Chanyeol cepat, namun gerakan matanya yang gelisah berkata sebaliknya. Dan Kris semakin yakin.

"Kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Ia ingin membantah ucapan Kris lagi, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menetapkan Luhan sebagai pilihan, tapi kenapa hatinya memilih Baekhyun? Kenapa mulutnya mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya? Apakah ini artinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun?

**TBC**

**Jadi yeah, sebenarnya karma itu berlaku, guys. Siksaan Chanyeol belum berakhir kok. SO, ada yang berubah pikiran dengan endingnya? Silakan di-review~**


	11. Chapter 10

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang ketika pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore, tepatnya ketika dia berbaikan dengan Luhan. Well, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbaikan dengan sepupunya sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia putus dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki kecocokan lagi. Ia menambahkan bahwa mood-nya akhir-akhir ini buruk karena masalah sekolah, karenanya ia minta maaf karena telah membuat Luhan khawatir. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memanfaatkannya sebagai batu loncatan untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan mengetahuinya. Dan setelah Baekhyun berbaikan dengan Luhan, ia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol agar laki-laki tinggi itu berhenti mengganggunya. Namun di luar dugaan, Chanyeol terus menerus meneleponnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol terus-terusan meneleponnya, namun sebisa mungkin ia abaikan panggilan itu. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hatinya lemah. Ia ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan menurutnya ini adalah cara yang tepat.

Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja mematikan ponselnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya. Yang dilakukan laki-laki mungil itu justru menatap ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama penelepon yang sama –Chanyeol. Dan setiap kali nama Chanyeol muncul di ponselnya, itu membuat dadanya sesak. Puncak dari kegalauannya adalah pesan Chanyeol kemarin malam yang berbunyikan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun berdua saja untuk membicarakan hal penting.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun penasaran apa yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus berhenti berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Abaikan panggilannya, jangan menatap matanya, dan hapus semua kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun guna melupakan Chanyeol.

Tapi sialnya, sekarang Baekhyun malah kepikiran dengan pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Aish, berhenti memikirkannya, bodoh." rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di hadapannya. Well, saking sulitnya tidur tadi malam, Baekhyun jadi berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama Sehun ke sekolah. Ya sudahlah, ia akan mengirimi Sehun pesan nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, sikap sahabatnya itu semakin lembut saja setiap harinya. Jika biasanya Sehun bersikap cuek dan menyebalkan, sekarang dia bersikap gentle dan perhatian. Jujur, Baekhyun merasa aneh, tapi ia sungguh senang Sehun tetap berada di sisinya sebagai sahabat yang baik di saat Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya. Well, Baekhyun juga tentu saja belum melupakan pernyataan cinta Sehun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sudah menolaknya secara tidak langsung ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun takjub adalah Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Apakah laki-laki albino itu masih memiliki perasaan-lebih-dari-sahabat setelah Baekhyun menolaknya? Ah, seandainya orang yang Baekhyun sukai adalah Sehun, mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Dia pasti sudah bahagia menjalin kasih bersama Sehun sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang. "Pikiranku mulai melantur lagi."

Tapi Baekhyun bohong jika mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol sudah hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 10 **– **Small Opportunity**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter ini masih ngegalau. Well, no comment buat chap ini. Silakan dibaca aja langsung.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Laki-laki tinggi itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Ini konyol. Padahal Chanyeol hanya berdiri disana, tapi jantung Baekhyun sudah berdebar keras begini. Well, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah reaksi normal setiap kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Jika ini memiliki tombol mati, Baekhyun sudah lama mematikannya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan apapun lagi jika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah manusia, jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berakting biasa. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Baekhyun melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kawasan sekolahnya. Baekhyun akan berjalan melewati Chanyeol, seolah tidak melihatnya disana. Ya, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Well, ini dia.

Semakin dekat langkahnya dengan Chanyeol, semakin gugup pula Baekhyun. Pegangan tangan di tas-nya bahkan refleks menguat seiring jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnyapun berdegup tak tenang. Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari mata Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan bertemu dengan matanya. Dan entah dunia sedang mempermainkannya atau apa, Baekhyun merasa waktu diputar begitu lambat saat ini. Kaki Baekhyun bahkan terasa berat untuk diangkat, seolah beratnya sebanding dengan lemari kayu. Baekhyun sangat merutuki semua ini, dirinya yang tak bisa bersikap tenang dan dunia yang mempermainkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa pada Tuhan agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tidak ada reaksi untuk beberapa saat, semuanya berjalan lancar dan Baekhyun hampir melewati tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk menghembuskan napas lega, namun suara bass di belakangnya berhasil membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Sial.

Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suara Chanyeol saja hampir membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak?

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Laki-laki mungil itu hendak mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya untuk sesaat. Jantungnya kembali bergemuruh hebat, namun Baekhyun tetap bungkam dan mempertahankan posisinya untuk tidak menghadap Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menatap matanya.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. "Aku janji ini tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk bicara dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin hatinya tidak akan sakit ketika matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol.

"Baek, kumohon.." Chanyeol terdengar memelas. "Tatap mataku ketika aku bicara denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Iapun menarik paksa tangannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Hatinya bisa lemah jika menatap mata Chanyeol.

.

.

Jongdae duduk di bangkunya –tepat di depan bangku Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu tak beranjak dari posisinya yang menatap ke luar jendela semenjak ia duduk di bangkunya tadi.

"Tumben tidak berangkat bersama Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku berangkat kepagian." sahut Baekhyun tanpa menatap Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk paham. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu kemudian melirik ke arah pintu kelasnya, tepatnya pada seorang laki-laki bertelinga lebar yang berdiri disana.

"Kau tidak akan bicara dengannya? Dia sudah menunggu disana semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu."

Baekhyun tak menyahutnya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Tatapan matanya itu kosong, seolah sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jongdae, namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol bisa sekejam itu padamu." Jongdae menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Jongdae kembali melirik Chanyeol, kemudian menghela napasnya perlahan. "Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Baekhyun kembali tak merespon. Laki-laki mungil itu sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Jongdae tidak tahu apa itu, tapi melihat Baekhyun menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini, itu membuatnya cukup khawatir sekaligus iba. Jongdae sudah tahu cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari Jongin. Jongdae juga tahu Baekhyun sangat bahagia ketika ia menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, dan betapa sedihnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memutuskannya. Untungnya Sehun selalu berada di di sisi Baekhyun, meski pada saat yang bersamaan Jongdae juga kasihan melihat Sehun. Walaubagaimanapun Sehun menyukai Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Jongdae bahkan bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama Sehun. Tapi sepertinya cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol membuat laki-laki bermata sipit itu buta sehingga tidak dapat melihat seseorang yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Dan meskipun Baekhyun bersikap tak peduli pada Chanyeol sekarang, Jongdae yakin Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakannya. Well, ini benar-benar seperti menonton drama secara langsung.

Sementara di saat yang bersamaan, Sehun yang baru datang, mood-nya langsung buruk ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dan Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu menatap tajam laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol membalas tak kalah ketus.

"Kau sedang mengganggu Baekhyun lagi?" tukas Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang mengganggunya."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tahu apa? Yang merasa terganggu itu Baekhyun, bukan kau."

"Kau juga tahu apa? Kau bahkan bukan Baekhyun." balas Chanyeol sengit. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, terlihat jelas ia mulai emosi pada Chanyeol.

"Kau itu bodoh sungguhan ya? Sudah mempermainkan perasaannya, sekarang malah mengganggunya. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu." ledek Sehun. "Berhenti mengganggunya. Kalau kau bersikeras mendekati atau mengganggunya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Aku tidak takut."

Sehun melotot.

"Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun karena ada hal yang perlu kusampaikan padanya langsung. Karenanya, aku tidak akan berhenti mendekatinya." tandas Chanyeol.

Dan itu berhasil membuat emosi Sehun meningkat drastis. Belum sempat Sehun memukul atau –setidaknya– membalas ucapan Chanyeol, bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring. Chanyeol sendiri tak menunggu apapun lagi. Begitu bel itu berbunyi, laki-laki tinggi itupun melangkah pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan emosi dalam dadanya.

"Tak'kan kubiarkan kau mendekati Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol." desisnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan kameranya ketika jam istirahat dimulai.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan klub fotografi. Apa ada acara khusus?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, kami sedang mengumpulkan foto-foto untuk pesta perpisahan kelas 3 nanti." tutur Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Mau kutemani?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Sehun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menemaniku?"

"Well, tidak apa'kan? Lagipula kegiatan klub renang dihentikan karena kolam renang sedang direnovasi selama musim dingin."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Hm..baiklah, kalau begitu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa foto grup anak populer kelas 3 itu jika kau yang meminta." katanya dengan seringaian jahil.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu, aku akan mintakan pada mereka."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia menatap bingung sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Biasanya kau selalu memutar bola matamu atau menatapku datar kalau aku memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu untuk mendapatkan foto yang kuinginkan."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mimik serius. Ia tahu Sehun tengah menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. Baekhyun menyadari itu semenjak ia putus dengan Chanyeol. Well, bukannya tidak menghargai usaha Sehun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sehun ini. Ini justru terasa janggal karena Sehun melakukannya terlalu sering.

"Apa kau sedang mengasihaniku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sehun. Tangan laki-laki mungil itu memainkan ujung blazer-nya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung mata Sehun. "Karena kalau memang begitu, kupikir kau bisa berhenti seka–"

"Aku tidak sedang menghasihanimu." Sehun berhasil menginterupsi, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Laki-laki albino itu tersenyum tulus seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kusukai."

Oke, keadaan ini mendadak membuat Baekhyun canggung. Baekhyun lebih suka Sehun yang suka mengusilinya, bukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya sambil tersenyum manis. Itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras.

"O–oke, terserah kau saja." Baekhyun segera memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sehun, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Laki-laki mungil itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sempat merona tadi. Well, mungkin dengan membasuh wajahnya, ia bisa bersikap normal kembali. Baekhyun hendak berbelok menuju toilet laki-laki, namun kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya menghentikannya. Itu Chanyeol.

Sial.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih keras sekarang. Beruntung laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun karena ia sibuk bicara dengan Kris, jadi Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ketika Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan melewatinya, Baekhyun baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Well, tadi itu nyaris. Jika Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya tadi, mungkin laki-laki tinggi itu sudah menahan tangan Baekhyun lagi seperti tadi pagi. Tapi kemudian sebesit pikiran muncul di benak Baekhyun.

Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini?

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara Sehun di sampingnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun segera menatap sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana.

"S–Sehun-ah? Sejak kapan kau–"

"Aku lapar, ayo makan." Sehun langsung menarik bahu Baekhyun tanpa membiarkan laki-laki mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ataupun merespon ajakannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memberontak dan berjalan menuju kantin bersama Sehun. Tanpa disadari, pandangan mata Baekhyun tak beranjak dari wajah Sehun. Di balik tatapan itu, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Apakah Sehun adalah yang ia butuhkan saat ini?

.

.

Baekhyun memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang bicara dengan beberapa anak kelas 3. Mereka adalah sekumpulan anak populer di sekolah dan mendapatkan foto mereka secara legal tidaklah mudah. Untungnya Sehun adalah salah satu anak populer di sekolah juga, dan meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan foto-foto anak kelas 3 itu benar-benar membantu Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah Sehun bicara dengan anak-anak kelas 3 itu, ia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sehun. Sepertinya ada berita bagus.

"Kau boleh memotret mereka sekarang." ucapnya. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju anak-anak kelas 3 itu, sedangkan Sehun menunggunya di tempat Baekhyun tadi. Matanya memerhatikan ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun ketika ia memotret anak-anak kelas 3 itu. Well, itu juga membuat Sehun senang. Setidaknya perbaikan kolam renang indoor membawa berkah tersendiri baginya. Ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan orang yang ia sukai. Dengan begini, Sehun juga bisa menjaga Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Well, ia tidak tahu apa niatan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengan Park sialan itu lagi.

"Aku sudah dapatkan foto mereka." ujar Baekhyun setelah ia kembali pada Sehun. Matanya melengkung ketika ia tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, Sehun-ah~"

Sehun merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Saat pertama kali ia merasakan debaran itu, Sehun memang tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang salah tingkah. Tapi sekarang, ia bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik. Jadi, yang Sehun yang lakukan adalah tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Sama-sama. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita makan jajangmyeon?"

"Tentu! Aku yang traktir ya!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mentraktirku makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya, anggap saja sebagai bentuk terima kasihku untuk foto ini."

"Arasseo, tapi jangan menyesal ya kalau aku makannya banyak."

"Yak! Awas kalau kau berani minta tambah sampai berkali-kali ya!"

"Aku bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak mau gendut sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Perutmu membuncit lagi, kau tahu?"

"Ini tidak buncit!"

"Itu buncit dan mulai balapan dengan hidungmu."

"YAK!"

Tanpa HunBaek sadari, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka dari jauh, kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Padahal niatnya adalah mendekati Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah karena ia tahu Sehun ada latihan renang, tapi kenapa laki-laki albino itu tidak pernah jauh dari Baekhyun bahkan setelah pulang sekolah? Well, sepertinya ia harus mencari siasat lain.

.

.

Sehun menatap takjub Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menyantap jajangmyeon-nya, itu adalah porsi ketiganya. Wow. Sehun bahkan belum selesai dengan porsi pertamanya, tapi Baekhyun sudah menambah dua kali.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah sibuk menguyah jajangmyeon di mulutnya. Matanya menatap mangkuk jajangmyeon Sehun yang masih ada setengah.

"Kauf thidak lapal?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

Sehun menatap datar sahabatnya. "Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Baek. Astaga, coba lihat ini," Sehun mengulurkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk menghapus noda jajangmyeon disana, "Mulutmu belepotan sekali."

Baekhyun mematung. Ini aneh. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa berdebar ketika Sehun melakukan ini dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah mati gaya?

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "A–aku bisa sendiri." ucapnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari jemari Sehun. Dengan cepat, laki-laki mungil itu mengambil tissue di atas meja, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap Sehun setelahnya dan berfokus pada makanannya.

"Tapi aku senang nafsu makanmu kembali." Baekhyun menemukan Sehun tersenyum manis padanya. "Itu baru Byun Baekhyun~"

Sial.

Sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi tampan begini saat tersenyum? –pikir Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi jantung Baekhyun berdebar dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau berangkat duluan tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak saat Sehun membuka topik baru. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Laki-laki mungil itu sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresi biasa agar Sehun tidak curiga padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidur lebih awal, jadi aku bangun lebih pagi. Dan aku tidak tega menyuruhmu bangun lebih pagi, jadi aku berangkat duluan."

Sehun menghela napas. "Arasseo, tapi besok kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Sehun-pun kembali menyantap jajangmyeon-nya, sedangkan Baekhyun secara diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Well, itu adalah keberuntungannya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi ketika melihat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Ketika Baekhyun melihat nama pengirimnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Itu dari Chanyeol.

**From: Abaikan**

**Aku di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah sebentar.**

Baekhyun refleks melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya, melihat apakah Chanyeol serius atau bercanda. Harapannya adalah Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ada di depan rumahnya, tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sedang berdiri sambil menyandar di tembok pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa rindu itu kembali terasa, tapi bercampur dengan rasa benci di saat bersamaan. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengusir perasaan itu dari hatinya. Cukup lama Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di luar sana. Namun Baekhyun segera mengalihkan matanya ketika tak sengaja Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki mungil itupun segera menutup tirai jendelanya, mematikan ponselnya, kemudian menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ia tidak mau tahu lagi tentang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Menit berganti jam. Waktupun bergulir dan jam di dinding telah menunjukkan bahwa sore telah berganti malam. Pukul 9.10 malam, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerang pelan sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Perlahan, ia memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Hening.

Baekhyun termenung untuk beberapa saat. Pikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol. Apakah laki-laki tinggi itu masih menunggunya? Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu laki-laki yang keras kepala, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin Chanyeol masih menunggunya di luar sana. Ini sudah empat jam lebih dan cuaca di luar sana sangat dingin.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Dia pasti sudah pulang." ucapnya lirih. Laki-laki mungil itu mengambil ponselnya yang masih mati seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Baekhyun menghidupkan ponselnya selagi ia mengambil air minum di lemari es. Ketika laki-laki mungil itu sibuk menghapus rasa dahaganya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

**From: Abaikan**

**Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau keluar, Baek.**

Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya. Ia segera meletakkan gelas di tangannya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Rasa khawatir menyelimutinya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang pesan itu. Ia tidak ingin percaya pada pesan itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan Chanyeol serius akan pesan yang dikirimnya.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Chanyeol benar-benar menunggunya.

Baekhyun melihat laki-laki jangkung itu tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia melihatnya tadi sore. Tubuh Chanyeol menggigil dengan mata yang terpejam. Uap dari mulutnya begitu tebal meski tubuhnya dibalut mantel dan syal. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuat dada Baekhyun sesak. Dengan cepat, ia hampiri laki-laki jangkung itu dengan mimik khawatir yang kentara di wajah manisnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika ia menangkap sosok Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya, tapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. "Kenapa kau masih menunggu disini, bodoh?! Apa sarafmu sudah rusak?! Di luar sangat dingin! Kau mau mati beku, hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak protes.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan menunggumu sampai kau keluar?"

Ucapan lirih Chanyeol itu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras. Laki-laki mungil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang bercampur aduk. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi entah kenapa kakinya sulit diajak kompromi. Ia malah terdiam sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kedinginan.

Sial.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkannya begini.

"Aish, kau benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju rumahnya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Pikirnya Baekhyun masih peduli padanya meski nada bicaranya ketus. Sebuah harapan muncul di hati Chanyeol meski itu sedikit.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapur. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Chanyeol, kemudian sibuk membuat teh. Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun-pun tidak berkata apapun setelah ia membawa Chanyeol masuk. Rasa senang yang sempat Chanyeol rasakan perlahan berubah menjadi rasa gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Matanya tak mau lepas dari Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Chanyeol katakan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Laki-laki tinggi itupun menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baek, aku–"

"Duduk." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong. Chanyeol tak banyak protes. Laki-laki jangkung itupun duduk di kursi meja makan seraya melepaskan mantel dan syal-nya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa melawan perintah Baekhyun.

Hening.

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan atmosfer canggung di antara mereka, tapi otaknya mendadak blank. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya mengharapkan sebuah harapan atas perlakuan Baekhyun ini, tapi kenyataan memukulnya begitu keras. Sikap Baekhyun yang ketus dan dingin terhadapnya, apakah bisa berubah hanya karena Chanyeol menunggunya selama empat jam lebih di tengah cuaca yang dingin? Itu bahkan tidak sepadan dengan luka yang Chanyeol goreskan di hati laki-laki mungil itu. Ia sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis berkali-kali, terluka berkali-kali, bahkan kecewa berkali-kali. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa rendah saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menyakiti orang sebaik Baekhyun? Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan tidak marah setelah tahu rencana busuk Chanyeol ataupun memberitahukan Luhan tentang rencana busuknya ini. Sekarang ia baru menyadari betapa brengseknya ia dulu. Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan belas kasihan ataupun kekhawatiran dari Baekhyun. Tapi tak dapat Chanyeol pungkiri bahwa ia mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan dari Baekhyun, meskipun itu teramat kecil.

"Minum itu."

Suara Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol bangun dari lamunannya. Ia melihat sebuah gelas berisikan teh hangat di hadapannya. Mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada mata Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu masih terlihat dingin, namun perlakuannya terasa menghangatkan hati Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ambilkan selimut."

Baekhyun baru saja mengambil satu langkah, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Laki-laki jangkung itu menatap mata Baekhyun, namun laki-laki mungil itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya dengan menatap apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tatapan juga pegangan tangan Chanyeol, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Terima kasih, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Dan jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin keras dibuatnya, tapi ia tidak merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan menuju rak selimut setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Well, meskipun sikap Baekhyun masih dingin, tapi Chanyeol sudah senang merasa dipedulikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menyesap teh yang dibuat Baekhyun selama ia menunggu laki-laki mungil itu.

"Hangat.." ucapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang awalnya menggigil, menjadi hangat ketika teh itu melewati tenggorokannya. Cuaca di luar memang sangat dingin mengingat ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya ia bisa bertahan di luar sana selama empat jam lebih. Tapi bagian terbaik dari usahanya itu adalah akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun tanpa ada Sehun di sekitar mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun kembali dengan selimut di tangannya. Laki-laki mungil itu meletakkan selimut itu di hadapan Chanyeol, kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil selimut itu, kemudian ia tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha tidak menatap mata coklatnya. Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Atas segalanya. Aku memang brengsek dan aku tahu ini sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf, tapi aku..," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Aku sungguh menyesal, Baek. Karenanya, aku minta maaf.."

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menelusuri mata Chanyeol untuk mencari kebohongan, tapi hanya ketulusan yang ia lihat. Laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat begitu menyesal dan ia bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya. Baekhyun tentunya tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan meminta maaf padanya, bahkan mengakui kesalahannya. Itu membuat lidah Baekhyun kelu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau membenciku sekarang, bahkan merasa muak bertemu denganku. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Akupun pasti akan begitu jika berada di posisimu. Tapi meskipun begitu, rasa sesak dalam dadaku ini begitu menyiksaku sampai aku sulit bernapas karenanya," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku merindukanmu, Baek.."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas detik itu juga.

"Aku sadar bahwa perasaanku perlahan berubah semenjak bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh bahwa itu semua tidak berubah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya itu terjadi atau kapan itu dimulai. Yang kutahu adalah saat ini, detik ini, jantungku tidak berdebar keras untuk Luhan, mataku tidak terpaku pada sosok Luhan, otakku tidak lagi menampilkan Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Karena ternyata kaulah yang selama ini kusukai, Baek.."

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak karena pengakuan Chanyeol itu. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang kali ini. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Ini semua membuatnya panik tanpa alasan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah tentang–"

"Cukup, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memotong seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Napasnya agak tidak teratur. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jangan berbohong lagi! Jangan permainkan perasaanku! Apakah tidak cukup selama ini kau menyakitiku?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun –yang sudah berlinangan airmata– dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Keheninganpun tercipta untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu aku tidak berbohong, Baek." ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau mengenalku jauh lebih baik daripada aku mengenalmu. Kau pasti tahu aku berbohong atau tidak. Dan kau tahu ketika aku berkata aku menyukaimu, aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar tulus–"

"CUKUP!" Baekhyun berteriak refleks. Laki-laki mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Airmatanya mulai berjatuhan. "Keluar."

Hati Chanyeol begitu sakit ketika Baekhyun mengusirnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa. Chanyeol tahu reaksi Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Laki-laki mungil itu pasti masih kecewa dan sakit hati padanya, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sorot mata Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun karena walaubagaimanapun posisi Chanyeol-lah yang salah disini. Jadi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baik." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil mantel dan syal-nya. Ia menghela napas perlahan, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih atas teh dan waktumu." Chanyeol sempat menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman di sudut bibirnya sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

BLAM.

Begitu pintu tertutup, airmata Baekhyun turun semakin deras. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah itu karena dia menuduh Chanyeol berbohong atau mengusir Chanyeol atau menolak perasaannya sendiri. Ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun bingung. Ia membenci Chanyeol, tapi ia masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol barusan hanya membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Well, ini sebenarnya tidak serumit kelihatannya. Baekhyun masih menyukai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol kini benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Seharusnya mereka bisa bahagia dengan mudah. Tapi apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, membuat ia ragu untuk menerima Chanyeol kembali. Ia terlanjur sakit hati. Seandainya saja Chanyeol waktu itu tidak memutuskannya dengan begitu kejam, Baekhyun masih bisa menoleransinya. Tapi itu sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Kenapa perasaannya membuat segalanya terasa begitu rumit?

**TBC**

**Galau, galau, galau. Ada yang berubah pikiran? HunBaek atau ChanBaek?**

**Mohon di-review ya~**

**Makasih bangeeeet untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Saya baru beres sidang skripsi, jadi baru apdet FF ini lagi. Untuk FF Listen, saya tetep apdet kok di bulan puasa ('kan rated T). Mohon dukungan kalian dengan klik fav/follow dan memberikan beberapa review. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~**


	12. Chapter 11

Tangan Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerakkan pensilnya di atas buku catatannya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Beberapa rumus matematika ia tulis di buku tersebut. Tangannya terkadang memainkan pensil itu ketika ia memikirkan jawaban dari soal matematika di buku catatannya. Baekhyun sedang menunggu Sehun selesai memberikan laporan piket kelas ke ruang guru.

Alih-alih menunggu Sehun, Baekhyun juga sedang mengalihkan pikirannya. Laki-laki mungil itu memang terlihat serius, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Baekhyun mencoba teknik mengalihkan pikiran dengan mengerjakan soal matematika. Well, meskipun ia tak yakin jawaban yang ia torehkan itu benar, tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya tidak melamun seharian.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang memikirkan seseorang semenjak tadi pagi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan orang itu, tapi sampai bel pulang berbunyi ia masih memikirkan orang itu. Karena itu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku catatan matematikanya dan mengerjakan beberapa soal disana.

Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang dipikirkan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, jika kalian ingin tahu. Laki-laki tinggi itu tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya sih sakit. Dan jujur, itu membuat Baekhyun kepikiran. Apakah Chanyeol sakit gara-gara menunggunya kemarin di depan gerbang rumahnya selama empat jam? Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca memang sedang dingin-dinginnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahan berada di luar ruangan lebih dari satu jam. Dipikirnya apakah Chanyeol itu robot atau apa? Kalau Baekhyun jadi dia, dia pasti sudah mati beku menunggu selama berjam-jam begitu.

"Jawabanmu yang ini salah."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara Sehun berada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan laki-laki albino itu ada disana?

"Kenapa rambutmu basah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

"Oh, ini? Tadi ketika aku berjalan melewati taman sekolah, ada anak kelas 1 yang kesulitan menggunakan selang. Aku berusaha membantu, tapi saat berhasil, air dari keran muncul tiba-tiba dan mengenai wajah juga rambutku. Aish, padahal sudah tahu selang itu rusak, tapi kenapa masih belum diperbaiki sih?" gerutunya.

"Seragammu agak basah. Tidak mau diganti dulu?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula kita mau pulang'kan?"

"Setidaknya keringkan dulu rambutmu, Sehun." Baekhyun menasihati. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tahu Sehun memintanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mencibir, tapi tetap mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Sehun. "Duduk." ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun duduk di kursi Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Laki-laki albino itu menatap buku catatan Baekhyun.

"Tumben kau mengerjakan soal matematika." celetuk Sehun. Dan Baekhyun dibuatnya gugup. Beruntung posisinya saat ini berada di belakang Sehun, jadi Sehun tidak akan menyadari raut kegugupannya.

"Aku bosan. Itung-itung belajar juga."

"Mau kuajari? Jawabanmu yang ini masih salah." tawar Sehun seraya menunjuk soal matematika nomor tiga.

"Tidak perlu, kuperbaiki nanti saja. Kita pulang setelah aku mengeringkan rambutmu ya?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Arasseo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 11 **– **I'm Still Not Over You**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Gong Chanshik, Bang Minah**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Tadinya chap ini mau dipublish dua hari yang lalu, tapi sinyal di rumah tak mendukung sama sekali karena –katanya– jaringan operator ini lagi eror. Tapi syukurlah jaringan operator sudah normal kembali. Chapter kali ini didominasi fluffy moment. Udah gatel pengen baca? Moggo dibaca~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, ada titipan untukmu."

Chanyeol mengerang di tempat tidurnya, tapi tak merubah posisinya yang membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Padahal ia hampir saja bisa tidur, tapi suara Nyonya Park menginterupsinya. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Nyonya Park meletakkan kantung kertas berisikan cupcake di meja belajar Chanyeol. "Temanmu, tapi dia tidak mau masuk. Dia hanya menitipkan cupcake ini pada Eomma tadi."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menoleh pada Nyonya Park. "Cupcake?"

"Ya. Sepertinya dia tahu kau sakit, makanya memberikan ini. Tapi bukankah itu aneh? Harusnya orang sakit diberi bubur atau buah-buahan, tapi laki-laki manis itu malah memberikanmu cupcake." ucap Nyonya Park agak bingung.

"Apa itu Kris?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Eomma hafal wajah Kris, tapi Eomma baru melihat laki-laki ini. Mungkin teman sekelasmu?" Nyonya Park kembali mengingat-ingat laki-laki mungil yang ia temui di depan rumahnya tadi. "Tubuhnya pendek dan ia memakai eye-liner di matanya. Kau tahu? Eomma hampir saja salah mengira kalau dia itu perempuan."

Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya. Mendadak tubuhnya yang lemas tadi, berubah bertenaga. "Dia dimana sekarang, Eomma?"

"Hm..mungkin sudah pulang. Dia langsung pamit–hey, kau mau kemana, Chanyeol?!" seru Nyonya Park ketika melihat anaknya berlari keluar kamar. Tapi Chanyeol tak memedulikannya. Ia terus berlari keluar rumah seraya mengenakkan mantelnya. Kepalanya celingukan begitu ia sudah di depan gerbang rumahnya –mencari seseorang, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Laki-laki tinggi itupun segera berlari seraya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan memakai eye-liner, itu pasti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah ataupun cuaca yang teramat dingin, ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Jika itu benar Baekhyun berniat menjenguknya, maka Chanyeol–

GYUT! –Chanyeol memeluk laki-laki mungil di hadapannya.

"Ketemu!" serunya, dan laki-laki mungil yang dipeluk Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya. "Akhirnya..hosh..kutemukan.." ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan napas tersenggal. Namun laki-laki mungil yang Chanyeol peluk masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras tatkala ia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"C–Chan–"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, hah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun –laki-laki mungil itu– agar menghadapnya. Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun yang merona. "Kau tidak mau menemuiku?"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya, malah menundukkan kepalanya. Jantung Baekhyun dibuat semakin tak tenang, apalagi tatapan sendu Chanyeol itu membuat hatinya lemah.

"Baek, jawab aku.." pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia terus kepikiran Chanyeol. Berpikir apakah sakitnya parah? Apakah keadaannya sudah baikan? Baekhyun dihantui rasa bersalah juga penasaran. Jadi begitu ia sampai di rumahnya, tahu-tahu tangannya bergerak membuat banana chocolate cupcake kesukaan Chanyeol. Namun ketika Baekhyun berada di depan gerbang rumah Chanyeol, ia malah tidak berani masuk. Beruntung ia bertemu Nyonya Park, jadi ia bisa menitipkannya pada wanita paruh baya itu tanpa harus bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah berlari keluar dan menemukannya disini?

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat seraya membuang wajahnya. "A–aku hanya merasa bersalah. Kau pasti sakit gara-gara menungguku kemarin. Kau jangan salah paham."

Tapi hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia berpikir Chanyeol pasti hanya akan menanggapi dengan 'oh', tapi ia salah.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau sudah peduli padaku, aku senang.."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdebar karena laki-laki tinggi itu. Pipinya bahkan semakin merah. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Si–siapa yang peduli padamu?! Cepat masuk sana, sakitmu bisa bertambah parah nantinya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Terima kasih untuk cupcake-nya. Sampai ketemu di sekolah ya, Baek~"

Baekhyun tidak meresponnya. Laki-laki mungil itu justru berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Rasanya debaran jantungnya yang tak bisa ia kontrol ini semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

**###**

Baekhyun menemukan sekotak susu strawberry di depan pintu rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dahinya berkerut, terutama saat melihat sebuah note berwarna biru muda tertempel di kotak susu itu. Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun mengambil susu tersebut dan membaca note-nya.

**Terima kasih cupcake-nya. Rasanya enak~**

Jantung Baekhyun dibuatnya berdebar. Sontak matanya mencari sosok yang ia pikirkan –yang merupakan pengirim susu dan note tersebut– di depan gerbang rumahnya, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Matanya kembali menatap susu dan note tersebut. Well, ia tahu betul siapa pengirimnya. Dari tulisan juga isi tulisannya, Baekhyun yakin itu adalah Chanyeol. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Baekhyun sendiri tidak paham. Ada rasa senang, namun itu bercampur dengan rasa benci. Rasanya masih seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ingin sekali Baekhyun membuang susu juga note tersebut, tapi entah kenapa yang ia lakukan justru menyimpan note tersebut di saku celananya, kemudian berjalan ke sekolah dengan susu strawberry di tangannya. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Itu Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas di bibir laki-laki jangkung itu. Melihat respon positif yang diberikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-pun berencana untuk menyapanya. Namun ketika ia hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan dekat rumah Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu menghentikan aksi Chanyeol, jadi iapun terpaksa membatalkan niatnya. Well, ia bukannya takut pada Sehun. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin ribut dengan Sehun di depan Baekhyun. Ia belum melupakan ancaman Sehun. Chanyeol berpikir menjaga jarak dengan Sehun itu sangat diperlukan jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan berujung dengan berkelahi dengan laki-laki albino itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin membencinya jika ia memukul sahabat laki-laki mungil itu, meski sebenarnya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan itu sangat menyiksa Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik, jadi ia pikir cara ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Ia harus bersabar.

.

.

"Wow~" ujar Kris. Matanya menatap takjub makhluk di sebelahnya –Chanyeol. "Kau ini apa? Manusia super? Padahal baru kemarin aku mendengar kau sakit parah, tapi sekarang kau sudah sembuh?"

"Begitulah." Chanyeol menanggapi dengan cuek.

"Kau makan apa sampai bisa cepat sembuh begini, hah?" tanya Kris penasaran, tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum misterius padanya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Apa itu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Ia malah menutup telinganya dengan headset miliknya, kemudian memutar lagu dari ponselnya agar suara Kris tak masuk ke pendengarannya. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke arah jendela kelas, memikirkan Baekhyun. Senyuman terukir di sudut bibirnya ketika ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa, itu membuatnya berdebar karena rasa bahagia yang menyeruak.

Sepertinya Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan.

.

.

Gong Chanshik –ketua kelas 2E– menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis ketika jam pelajaran Kim Seonsaengnim kosong. Well, Kim Seonsaengnim seharusnya masuk ke kelas 2E sekarang, tapi karena saat ini sedang diadakan rapat guru, jadilah seluruh kelas –termasuk kelas 2E– diberi tugas mandiri. Beberapa siswa mungkin akan memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan mengobrol di dalam kelas atau makan di kantin, tapi kali ini Chanshik menyuruh teman-temannya untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing karena ia akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. Begitu laki-laki tinggi itu selesai menulis di papan tulis, Chanshik-pun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap teman-temannya yang menatapnya penasaran sekaligus tertarik dengan apa yang akan si ketua kelas katakan pada mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, dua minggu lagi akan diadakan Christmas Event. Tahun ini adalah giliran kelas 1D, 1E, 1F, 2D, 2E, juga 2F. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kita harus membuat event seru untuk meramaikan event ini dan aku mengharapkan sebuah event yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." tutur Chanshik. Kontan siswa-siswi di dalam kelas tersebut berpikir keras, termasuk Jongin. Keheningan sempat tercipta disana. Well, ini akan lebih mudah jika mereka mengajukan event yang sudah-sudah, tapi karena mereka setuju dengan ucapan si ketua kelas, merekapun berusaha memutar otak mereka untuk menemukan ide yang berbeda.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Minah seraya mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat, membuat siswa-siswi kelas 2E menatap gadis manis itu. "Bagaimana kalau lomba meminjam orang? Kalau biasanya hanya ada lomba meminjam barang, maka kita buat menjadi meminjam orang saja, bagaimana?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Minah-ya?" pinta Chanshik.

"Begini, kita ambil peserta secara acak untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Setelah itu, mereka diminta untuk mengambil kertas undian berisikan ciri-ciri orang yang harus mereka pinjam dan dibawa ke panggung. Peraturannya seperti lomba meminjam barang. Siapa yang paling cepat dan tepat, dialah pemenangnya. Dan ciri-ciri orang yang harus peserta pinjam tentu saja bervariasi dan tidak mudah~" jelas Minah dengan seringaian di ujung kalimatnya. Dan sepertinya idenya itu mendapatkan respon yang baik dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Menarik juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Chanshik pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Woah~ itu menarik! Aku setuju!"

"Aku juga setuju."

"Cukup kreatif, aku suka~"

"Hm..baiklah, kalau begitu kita pakai idenya Minah." Chanshik memutuskan dan disambut sorakan semangat dari teman-temannya.

.

.

"Ada yang punya ide untuk Christmas Event nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo di depan kelasnya.

"Cosplay café!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Pentas drama!"

"Woah~ banyak juga ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ambil suara saja?" usul Kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh siswa-siswi kelas 2F. Laki-laki bermata belok itupun menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menuliskan pilihan masing-masing –dari tiga event yang telah diajukan tadi– di secarik kertas. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengumpulkan semua kertas dan mengakumulasi suara terbanyak.

"Dari hasil pemungutan suara, event cosplay café mendapatkan suara terbanyak. Jadi, sudah diputuskan kelas kita akan mengadakan event cosplay café." Ucapan Kyungsoo langsung disambut meriah oleh para pemilih event tersebut –yang mayoritasnya adalah para siswi tentu saja. "Nah, seperti nama event-nya, kita harus membuat kostum yang menarik. Tentu saja kostumnya disesuaikan dengan tema yang dipilih. Ada yang berminat untuk menjadi penanggung jawab kostum?"

Kelas itupun disibukkan dengan pembagian panitia. Beberapa siswi yang jago dalam hal menjahit menjadi penanggung jawab kostum. Kyungsoo dan beberapa siswa-siswi yang jago dalam hal memasak menjadi penanggung jawab menu makanan café. Sisanya menjadi pelayan, yang di dalamnya termasuk Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongdae.

.

.

Kantin XOXO High School nampak dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin mengisi perut keroncongan mereka sebelum kembali belajar di jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Tempat itu begitu ramai semenjak bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Beruntung Baekhyun membuat bekal di rumahnya sehingga ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan di kantin. Ia hanya perlu membuka kotak bekalnya dan menikmatinya di kelasnya sendiri.

"Woah~ sepertinya enak!" seru Jongdae saat melihat bekal buatan Baekhyun. "Aku boleh minta?" tanyanya penuh harap. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu bahkan memperlihatkan tatapan memelasnya agar si pemilik bekal luluh, tapi yang ada Baekhyun malah menatap Jongdae datar.

"Ambil saja, tidak perlu memperlihatkan tatapan minta dipukul, Jongdae-ya."

Jongdae tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan pedas Baekhyun. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu justru memfokuskan perhatiannya pada isi kotak bekal Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan aneh salah satu teman dekatnya itu. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah minuman tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajah Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu segera melihat orang yang memberikan minuman tersebut. Itu Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah~" Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengambil minuman itu. Sehun duduk di bangkunya seraya menikmati roti isi yang tadi ia beli di kantin sekolah.

"Hey, kalian tahu? Kudengar para penanggung jawab kostum akan membuat kostum yang sesuai dengan image masing-masing pelayan." Jongdae berujar.

"Benarkah? Bukan berdasarkan tema?"

Jongdae menggeleng pasti. "Berdasarkan tema juga, tapi katanya ada sesuatu yang beda. Mereka sepertinya telah merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi bukankah ini terdengar menarik?"

"Hm..iya sih. Kira-kira aku dapat kostum seperti apa ya? Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh."

Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku jamin mereka tidak akan membuat kostum yang aneh-aneh. Tapi karena semua penanggung jawab kostum itu perempuan, mereka mungkin akan membuat cross-dress untuk laki-laki cantik sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah?"

"Pikirkan saja. Hanya kau laki-laki di kelas kita yang suka memakai eye-liner di matamu dan lagi tubuhmu itu mungil, pasti cocok menggunakan kostum perempuan." Jongdae melirik Sehun dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. "Bukan begitu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian memikirkan perkataan Jongdae. Well, sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Apakah akan terlihat cantik seperti perempuan? Dan jika apa yang diucapkan Jongdae itu benar, ada kemungkinan Baekhyun mendapatkan kostum perempuan. Siapa yang tahu'kan kostum seperti apa yang dipikirkan para penanggung jawab kostum?

"Yak! Aku tidak mau mengenakan kostum perempuan!" Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

Jongdae terkekeh. "Itu'kan hanya perandaian, Baek. Tenang saja." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih kesal dengan perandaian Jongdae. "Lalu kostum untuk Sehun..," Sehun sontak terbangun dari lamunannya saat namanya disebut Jongdae. "Mungkin kostum pangeran?"

"Muahahahahaha!" Baekhyun refleks tertawa. Jongdae menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya jengkel. "Kostum pangeran? Buahahaha! Astaga, itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu, Kim Jongdae!"

"Kenapa? Menurutku kostum pangeran itu cocok untuk Sehun." Jongdae membela diri.

"Kostum pangeran? Serius? Wajah datar ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tidak sopannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghapus airmatanya yang keluar akibat tertawa tadi. "Sama sekali tidak cocok, percayalah."

Sehun menepuk jari Baekhyun yang masih menunjuk wajahnya. Raut mukanya terlihat jengkel karena ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Yak, kenapa tidak cocok?"

"Aigoo~ Sehunnie, kau itu memang tampan, tapi bukan prince material. Kau mengerti maksudku'kan?"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tak peduli akan hal seperti, arasseo?" Ia menyeringai. "Aku justru penasaran dengan kostum yang akan kau kenakan nanti dan aku bertaruh kau akan mendapatkan kostum perempuan seperti kata Jongdae."

"Yak, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mendapatkan kostum seperti itu! Berhenti mengatakan hal menggelikan, Oh Sehun!"

Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar. "Mau taruhan?"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. "Taruhan apa?"

"Kalau kau mendapatkan kostum perempuan, aku ingin sepuluh lembar fotomu dalam kostum itu dengan berbagai pose yang kuinginkan. Tapi kalau kau tidak mendapatkan kostum perempuan, aku akan menjadi pesuruhmu selama liburan musim dingin. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir. Well, ini taruhan yang menarik. Tapi ia sendiri ragu tidak akan mendapatkan kostum perempuan mengingat–TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! Baekhyun segera menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia SANGAT yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan kostum menggelikan seperti itu. Ya, dia yakin. Para penanggung jawab kostum juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu laki-laki, jadi ia pasti akan mendapatkan kostum laki-laki'kan?

"Call." Baekhyun menyetujui taruhan itu. Sehun tersenyum puas. Setelahnya, mereka berjabat tangan sebagai bentuk persetujuan taruhan konyol itu. Jongdae yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan dua sahabat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, meski dalam hati ia sangat mendukung Sehun.

**###**

Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini –detik ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia sedang sibuk memasangkan dasi sekolahnya, tapi aktivitasnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun sempat mengucek matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja, tapi mata sipitnya itu masih menampakkan sosok yang sama. Dari jendela kamarnya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu celingukan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di depan pintu. Itu sekotak susu dengan sebuah note menempel di kotak susu tersebut. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Laki-laki mungil itupun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon nomor Chanyeol. Disana, Chanyeol sempat terkejut saat melihat nama Baekhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun tengah meneleponnya sambil menatapnya dari lantai dua, Chanyeol –tanpa keraguan ataupun kecurigaan– mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hai, Baek~" sapa si pemilik suara bass.

"Sedang apa kau?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus.

"Aku?" Chanyeol terlihat agak bingung di luar sana. Sepertinya laki-laki tinggi itu sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk ia keluarkan. "Aku baru saja akan berangkat sekolah. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Oh ya? Well, ini lucu karena saat ini aku tengah mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan ponsel di telinganya berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Kau kenal dia?"

Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja. Laki-laki tinggi itu sontak menoleh ke lantai dua dimana Baekhyun tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum bocah seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "H–hey, selamat pag–"

TUT.

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan terpampanglah wajah tertekuk Baekhyun saat membuka pintu itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Terlihat jelas ia sangat gugup saat ini dan wajah garang Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Well, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ketahuan seperti ini.

Hening.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Pagi."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hah?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya ketus.

"Um..," Chanyeol berpikir kembali, dan sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya. Cepat-cepat, laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil susu strawberry yang ia letakkan di bawah pintu tadi, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku datang untuk memberimu ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat idiot.

Baekhyun menatap susu itu datar, kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sebuah helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau–" Baekhyun menelan kembali kalimat dan suaranya yang agak meninggi tadi. Laki-laki mungil itu bersusah payah mengontrol emosinya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, Yeol. Tolong berhenti melakukan hal yang tak perlu."

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu? Kupikir ini hal yang nor–"

"Cukup, Chanyeol!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi sedikit seiring jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. "Pergilah." ucapnya seraya menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Hati Chanyeol rasanya sakit ketika Baekhyun mengusirnya –lagi. Chanyeol ingin membela dirinya, tapi tak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menatap sendu laki-laki mungil yang bahkan tak sudi menatap wajahnya.

Hening kembali.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah." Ia meletakkan susu strawberry itu di tangan Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Sebuah usapan lembut di puncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi akhir pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap susu pemberian Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Dadanya kembali sesak.

.

.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Laki-laki mungil itu tak mengatakan apapun semenjak mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan ketika mereka berada di dalam bus, Baekhyun justru menutup telinganya dengan headset miliknya seraya memandangi jalanan dari kaca bus. Sehun sadar bahwa Baekhyun tengah melamun saat ini, namun apa yang dilamunkannya, ia tidak tahu.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa, hm?" tanya Sehun seraya menarik salah satu headset di telinga kiri Baekhyun, kemudian memasangnya di telinga kanannya. Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini tengah asyik bersenandung kecil lagu yang didengarnya dari ponsel Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari laki-laki albino itu, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Berbagai pemikiran muncul di benaknya, mengenai dirinya, perasaan Sehun, juga perasaan Chanyeol. Sebuah helaan napas keluar bersamaan dengan ingatannya bertemu Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Kenapa begitu sulit melupakan laki-laki jangkung itu?

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat lesu seperti ini." Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat laki-laki bermata sipit itu menatapnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum jahil. Kedua tangannya terulur ke pipi Baekhyun, kemudian menarik pipi itu cukup keras. "Dimana senyum pagimu, hah?"

Baekhyun meringis tanpa suara. Laki-laki albino itu tahu Baekhyun cukup kesakitan karena pipinya ditarik begitu, tapi meskipun laki-laki mungil itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh –menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan tangan tak sopannya dari pipinya, Sehun tak peduli dan terus menarik pipi Baekhyun. Dan hanya satu yang bisa menghentikan aksi brutal Sehun ini.

"AUUUWW!"

Yaitu dengan mencubit perut Sehun dengan keras. Heh.

"Baek, kenapa kau mencubit perutku begitu keras?" Sehun protes seperti bocah.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Salahmu sendiri yang menarik pipiku dengan brutal begitu."

"Habis pipimu itu semakin tembam, aku jadi gemas ingin menariknya."

Baekhyun semakin jengkel dengan godaan Sehun. Laki-laki mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian berceletuk, "Cih. Aku tembampun, kau tetap suka'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Ya, aku tetap suka~"

Sial.

Kenapa Baekhyun malah berdebar begini? Sehun seharusnya mencibir, bukan mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Lagipula, ada apa dengan kalimatnya barusan? Padahal ia paling tidak ingin membahas hal ini di depan Sehun, tapi mulutnya malah berbicara seenaknya. Ini malah membuatnya salah tingkah. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menghindari tatapan mata Sehun dengan memandangi jalanan melalui kaca bus. Baekhyun berdoa semoga Sehun tidak menyadari perubahan warna pipinya karena –demi Tuhan– itu sangat memalukan. Laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar merutuki otak bodoh dan mulutnya yang dengan tanpa dosanya mengatakan hal itu.

Ugh, ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak kesulitan membawakan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Lima menit yang lalu, ia dipanggil Kim Seonsaengnim ke ruang guru di lantai dua. Pria paruh baya itu menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak mengajak serta teman satu piketnya hari ini untuk membantunya, ditambah ponselnya lupa ia bawa, jadilah dirinya harus membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup berat itu sendirian menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

"Aish." decaknya ketika salah satu buku yang dibawanya terjatuh di anak tangga. Laki-laki mungil itu dengan susah payah menggapai buku yang terjatuh tersebut tanpa meletakkan terlebih dahulu tumpukan buku di tangan kirinya, itu membuat tangan kirinya agak bergetar saking pegalnya ia menahan tumpukan buku yang banyak itu. Ketika Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan buku yang terjatuh itu, sekumpulan siswa yang berlarian tak sengaja menabraknya –yang posisinya berjongkok. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Ia sudah membayangkan punggungnya akan kesakitan akibat jatuh dari tangga, tapi seseorang di belakangnya berhasil menahan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Orang itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang seraya menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena kejadian itu. Well, itu tadi benar-benar nyaris. Ia hampir mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan begitu ia melihat sosok itu.

"Aish, seharusnya mereka tidak berlarian di tangga, bagaimana kalau kau sampai jatuh?" Suara bass yang familiar keluar ketika Baekhyun menatap wajah sosok tersebut. Itu Chanyeol, siapa lagi? Dan itu sontak membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan intonasi khawatir. Laki-laki mungil dalam pelukan Chanyeol itu segera melepaskan diri. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun bersikap biasa, tapi pipinya justru tak bisa bekerja sama. Itu merona dengan jelas.

"A–aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tergagap saking gugupnya ia. "Terima kasih." cicitnya tanpa menatap laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya terulur ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Kemarikan bukunya. Aku akan membantumu."

"T–tidak usah. Aku bisa sendi–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengambil tumpukan buku di tangan Baekhyun. Laki-laki jangkung itu bahkan tak menunggu si mungil dan langsung berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Baekhyun cukup terkejut tentu saja. Iapun segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

"Berikan buku-buku itu padaku. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Tak bolehkah aku membantumu?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. "Ini hanya bantuan kecil, setidaknya terimalah niat baikku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan lidahnya. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan membiarkan laki-laki jangkung itu membantunya. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju kelas 2F, tidak ada kata yang terucap. Chanyeol sibuk fokus pada jalan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Laki-laki mungil itu sesekali melirik Chanyeol, memerhatikan dalam diam sosok tampan itu. Tanpa dikomando apapun, itu membuat jantungnya berdegup keras, terlebih ketika mengingat pelukan Chanyeol saat di tangga tadi. Itu adalah kedua kalinya ia diselamatkan Chanyeol dari bahaya. Yang pertama ketika ia hampir tertabrak mobil dan Baekhyun ingat betul betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah Chanyeol. Reaksi yang sama terjadi pada jantungnya yang berdebar keras, namun kali ini ditambah dengan pipinya yang merona. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa dunia sedang mempermainkannya lagi. Bagaimana ia selalu dipertemukan Chanyeol dalam situasi tak terduga, juga bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya yang tak berubah ketika ia bertemu sosok tinggi itu.

Itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa melupakan sosok tinggi itu.

**TBC**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug* Next chap adalah klimaks FF ini, nantikanlah! Tapi kasih review dulu ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sehari sebelum Christmas Event**_

Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan beberapa siswa-siswi kelas 2F lainnya menatap takjub sosok di hadapan mereka yang berbalutkan kostum maid café Mew-Mew berwarna merah. Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya tatapan takjub, itu bercampur dengan tatapan lainnya. Ada yang menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, ada yang berusaha menahan tawanya, dan adapula yang menyeringai. Yang sedang menyeringai itu adalah Oh Sehun. Well, tentu saja laki-laki albino itu akan menyeringai puas jika sosok berbalutkan kostum maid itu adalah laki-laki mungil penggila eye-liner yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Daebak." Jongdae berucap setelah beberapa detik keheningan. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Baek~"

Pujian itu bukannya membuat Baekhyun tersanjung, tapi justru membuatnya dongkol setengah mati, terutama ketika matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya. Hell, itu tentu saja merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ia yang seorang laki-laki mendapatkan kostum perempuan –bahkan harus memakai wig panjang segala? DIA LAKI-LAKI, DEMI TUHAN!

"Jika kau lupa, kelamin kita sama, Kim Jongdae." desis Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam Sehun yang sibuk menahan tawanya. "Dan berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Ini memang tidak lucu, Baek, tapi aku tetap menang. Dan kau tentu belum melupakan taruhan kita, bukan?" Sehun menyeringai seraya mengangkat ponselnya. "Ayo berpose, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun bersumpah akan mencekik Sehun nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 12 **– **Should I Give Up?**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Bang Minah**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: HOLAAAAAAAA! Saya baru balik mudik kemaren, jadi baru bisa apdet lagi hari ini. Maaf, buat yang nunggu. Anyway, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Di chap ini, cosplay café yang saya angkat di chap ini adalah café Mew-Mew dari anime Tokyo Mew-Mew. Bayangin aja Baek dengan kostum maid-nya Ichigo. Untuk kostum cowoknya (yang dipake Sehun &amp; Jongdae) adalah kostum pelayan cowok normal. Dan klimaks FF ini akhirnya terjadi disini, well..sebenarnya terjadi di akhir FF ini dan awal chap depan. Beberapa pertanyaan kalian di chap-chap sebelumnya, saya jawab di A/N paling bawah. So, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, ini benar-benar gatal." gerutu Baekhyun pada wig yang dipakainya. Ia hampir menarik wig itu dari kepalanya, tapi para siswi penanggung jawab kostum menahan tangannya dengan cepat. Laki-laki mungil itu kembali mendengus. Kenapa dari sekian banyak kostum, ia harus mendapatkan kostum perempuan? Pertanyaan ini tak henti-hentinya muncul di benak Baekhyun bahkan setelah para penanggung jawab kostum menjelaskannya tadi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka membuat kostum berdasarkan image para pelayan dan karena kebanyakan siswi dari kelas mereka menjadi koki, maka beberapa siswa berparas cantik –seperti Baekhyun– diberi kostum maid dan sebuah wig. Tapi tetap saja ini konyol –menurut Baekhyun. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa protes akan kostum ini karena walaubagaimanapun Christmas Event akan diadakan besok. Jadi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus menerima kostumnya.

Yang paling menyebalkan dari itu semua adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang menagih fotonya dalam kostum tersebut. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kostum perempuan, hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dalam hati. Well, ia sudah sepakat dengan Sehun, jadi ia harus menepati kata-katanya. Jadilah, pemotretan Baekhyun dalam kostum maid –sialan– itu terjadi detik ini. Penasaran dengan hal ini, beberapa siswa-siswi kelas 2F-pun ikut menyaksikan acara pemotretan tersebut. Beberapa siswa bahkan bersiul genit ketika Baekhyun berpose manis layaknya anak perempuan. Sial. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal pada teman-temannya, terlebih pada Oh Sehun. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun berpose seperti tokoh perempuan dalam anime-anime. Baekhyun bahkan curiga bahwa Sehun itu sebenarnya otaku karena laki-laki albino itu terus mengarahkan pose moe yang harus Baekhyun ikuti.

Disibukkan dengan acara pemotretan Baekhyun, siswa-siswi kelas 2F tidak menyadari sosok yang tengah mengintip mereka dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Itu Kris. Dia sehabis dari toilet. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu penasaran dengan keributan yang berasal dari dalam kelas tersebut. Sepertinya ada hal menarik –batinnya. Dan benar saja. Kris hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun dengan kostum maid dan dipotret oleh Sehun. Diperhatikannya laki-laki manis yang tengah berpose itu dengan saksama, dan sebuah seringaian terpatri jelas di sudut bibirnya. Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, iapun pergi dari sana, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Begitu ia sampai di kelasnya, mata Kris mencari sosok Chanyeol di dalamnya. Ia menemukan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu duduk di bangkunya, sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Tebak apa yang kutemukan di kelas 2F."

Chanyeol menghentikan acara membacanya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

"Pujaan hatimu dengan kostum maid."

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, tapi tak lama raut mukanya kembali normal. Ia mendengus pelan. "Mana mungkin Baekhyun mengenakan kostum maid."

"Well, itu sepertinya untuk Christmas Event besok. Kau tahu'kan kelas 2F mendapatkan giliran untuk membuat event tahun ini?"

"Kau berdelusi, Wu." ujar Chanyeol seraya membaca kembali novel di tangannya.

"Mau taruhan?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menanyakan maksud perkataannya melalui sorot mata. Namun Kris hanya menyeringai meresponnya.

**###**

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat sahabatnya membelalakkan matanya tepat saat kedua bola matanya menemukan kebenaran dari perkataan Kris kemarin. Hari ini, di Christmas Event, tepatnya di kelas 2F yang membuat event cosplay café, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dengan kostum maid berwarna merah dan sebuah wig berwarna senada di kepalanya. Wajah manisnya itu semakin manis karena sepertinya itu dipoles make-up tipis. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan tulen. Dan itu berefek pada jantung juga pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu yang merona, Yeol~" Kris menggoda, dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya. Kris terkekeh. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera menarik bahu sahabatnya untuk memasuki kelas 2F yang nampak ramai dikunjungi banyak pelanggan. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Menyadari kehadiran pelanggan baru yang baru masuk ke dalam café, Baekhyun –yang belum menyadari siapa pelanggan itu– segera berlari kecil menuju meja itu dengan sebuah daftar menu di tangannya.

"Selamat datang di–" Ucapan laki-laki mungil itu lantas terhenti begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah menduduki meja itu. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri? Ia tengah mati-matian menahan senyumannya. Kris yang melihat pemandangan lucu itu jadi geli sendiri. Astaga, ini seperti menonton drama –pikirnya. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak kunjung bicara, Kris berinisiatif untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Boleh kulihat daftar menunya?"

Baekhyun tersentak karena ucapan Kris. Iapun segera memberikan daftar menu di tangannya pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Selama Kris membaca daftar menu tersebut, Baekhyun sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pelanggan yang baru datang itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kris. Tahu begini, ia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk melayani mereka. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Chanyeol sudah melihatnya dalam kostum memalukan itu dan Baekhyun harus menelan semua rasa malu itu sendirian. Laki-laki mungil itu menelan ludahnya berulang-ulang guna menghilangkan rasa gugup di dirinya. Sesekali ia akan menggigit bibir bawahnya saking tak sabarnya ia menunggu pesanan yang harus ia catat. Dan selama itu pula, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu bahkan sempat memerhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Astaga, ia benar-benar gemas melihat penampilan Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, tapi dalam penampilan itu, ia seperti melihat seorang perempuan. Ditambah lagi, pipinya yang merona itu menambah tingkat kemanisan(?) laki-laki mungil itu. Jika Chanyeol sudah gila, ia pasti sudah memeluk erat makhluk cantik itu.

"Aku pesan moccacino dan fruit cake." Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol –yang masih sibuk memerhatikan Baekhyun. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan sahabatnya untuk membangunkannya dari lamunannya. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Uh..aku pesan..," Chanyeol membaca cepat daftar menu tersebut, "..green tea latte saja." ucapnya seraya memberikan daftar menu itu pada Baekhyun. Ia sempat bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun, dan itu membuat jantung keduanya berdebar keras. Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata mereka, kemudian berjalan pergi. Seperginya Baekhyun dari sana, Kris terkekeh seraya menatap Chanyeol penuh arti.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Diam kau."

Pandangan Kris beralih pada sosok berkulit pucat dengan seragam palayan di tubuhnya. Itu Oh Sehun. Ia tengah sibuk melayani pesanan beberapa siswi yang tersenyum genit ke arahnya. "Sepertinya sainganmu itu diminati beberapa pelanggan."

Chanyeol menoleh pada arah pandang Kris. Dalam satu detik, raut mukanya langsung menjadi datar. Tak mau berlama-lama menatap Sehun, Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Sementara di dalam dapur, Baekhyun terlihat gelisah. Nampannya sudah berisikan pesanan Kris dan Chanyeol, namun bukannya segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut, laki-laki mungil itu justru berdiam diri disana. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras saat ini, memikirkan apa dia harus keluar sekarang atau tidak. Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dengan kostum feminin di tubuhnya. Sudah cukup ia menahan rasa malunya tadi, ia berpikir tidak bisa kembali kesana hanya untuk mengantar pesanan mereka. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta temannya yang lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan tersebut, tapi teman-temannya nampak sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol dengan kostum menggelikan itu.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya agak panik. Di saat yang bersamaan, seseorang memasuki dapur. Baekhyun menoleh dan ia menemukan Sehun tengah membaca ulang daftar pesanan dari pelanggan yang ia layani tadi. Dan saat itu pula, ia mendapatkan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari. Laki-laki mungil itupun mendekati Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memintanya bertukar tugas. Laki-laki mungil itu dengan sukarela mengantarkan pesanan Kim Jaekyung dan teman-teman genitnya yang merupakan musuh Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan Baekhyun tadi. Well, itu sampai ia mengetahui siapa pelanggan tersebut. Raut mukanya berubah dingin ketika ia berhenti tepat satu meter di meja Kris dan Chanyeol. Hell, pantas saja Baekhyun memintanya bertukar tugas.

"Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak mau mengantarkan pesanan ini." celetuknya, dan itu membuat Kris juga Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu meletakkan pesanan Kris dan Chanyeol di atas meja. Jika Kris menatap Sehun dengan alis bertautan, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Sibuk melayani pelanggan lain." Sehun tersenyum sinis pada Chanyeol. "Selamat menikmati." Kemudian pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Kris. Chanyeol mengikuti siluet Sehun yang kini sedang menyambut pelanggan yang baru masuk. Rasa dongkol nan kesal bercampur di dada laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Dan yang bisa Kris lakukan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya hanyalah menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu ia mengganti seragam maid-nya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa gatal karena wig sialan itu. Ia juga merasa risih karena beberapa siswa genit menatap kakinya selama ia bekerja tadi. Terima kasih Tuhan, itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Ya, event kelas 2F sudah selesai semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Event kelas itu sukses besar dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang cukup besar dari penjualan makanan dan minuman. Kelas Baekhyun berencana untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan uang tersebut setelah Christmas Event selesai. Baekhyun melirik waktu di ponselnya. Pukul tiga sore. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki di ujung koridor. Puncak event sekaligus akhir dari Christmas Event akan dimulai pukul sembilan malam dengan penampilan akapela dari kelas 1D. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hari yang mulai sore, Baekhyun dengar event kelas 2E –kelas Jongin– akan dimulai. Baekhyun penasaran dengan event kelas 2E. Sepertinya mereka menyiapkan sesuatu untuk event itu.

"Hai, Baek!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang di dalam toilet. Itu Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu tersenyum padanya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh laki-laki mungil itu.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah event kelasmu akan segera dimulai?"

"Ya, memang sudah dimulai. Aku ingin buang air kecil sebelum mencari sesuatu."

"Oh, benarkah? Barangmu hilang?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Bukan barang."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya –pertanda ia kebingungan. "Lalu?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, laki-laki berkulit tan itu justru menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari toilet.

.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun yang belum kembali dari toilet. Ia menggaruk surai hitamnya karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok mungil itu. "Kemana bocah itu?" gumamnya. Sehun baru saja bangkit dari duduknya, namun suara Jongdae dari ambang pintu membuatnya terkejut.

"Yak, Baekhyun ditarik ke atas panggung!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Event kelas 2E, ayo kita nonton! Sepertinya seru!" seru Jongdae seraya pergi dari sana. Beberapa siswa bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kelas 2F, mengikuti langkah Jongdae ke panggung di tengah lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Sehun agak bingung awalnya, namun iapun melangkah menuju tempat Baekhyun berada. Sebenarnya ia sendiri penasaran dengan event kelas 2E karena mereka terkesan tidak terlalu mengumbar event mereka, seperti sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya event apa itu? Dan kenapa Baekhyun sampai ada di atas panggung?

Lapangan sepak bola sekolah nampak begitu ramai dikelilingi siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut, tepatnya di sebuah panggung besar yang dibangun disana. Disanalah event kelas 2E berlangsung. Dikarenakan siswa-siswi kelas 2E tidak banyak mengumbar tentang event kelas mereka sebelum Christmas Event dimulai, banyak siswa maupun siswi yang penasaran dengan event tersebut, terlebih karena sepuluh siswa-siswi dari berbagai kelas ditarik ke panggung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan siswa-siswi tersebut –termasuk Baekhyun. Sehun dan teman-temannya yang baru saja sampai disana ikut menatap siswa-siswi yang berada di atas panggung. Dahi Sehun berkerut. Apa yang sebenarnya kelas 2E adakan?

"Halo, semuanya! Selamat datang di event kelas 2E!" Minah memasuki area panggung dengan sebuah mikrofon di tangannya. "Aku bertaruh kalian penasaran dengan event kelas ini, bukan? Well, ini dia!" Minah berdiri di samping sepuluh siswa-siswi di atas panggung dengan senyuman manis. "Event kelas 2E adalah lomba meminjam orang! Mereka yang ditarik ke atas panggung adalah para peserta lomba ini. Ya, mereka dipilih secara acak oleh kami, dan tugas mereka adalah menemukan kriteria orang yang harus mereka pinjam dalam kertas undian yang sudah disediakan. Siapapun yang berhasil menemukan orang tersebut dalam sepuluh menit, dialah pemenangnya. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan dua tiket gratis memasuki Lotte World~"

Suara riuh disana mulai terdengar, ada yang terlihat tertarik dan adapula yang semangat sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berharap merekalah pesertanya. Hell, tentu saja karena mereka juga menginginkan tiket gratis memasuki Lotte World. Lumayan untuk mengisi liburan musim dingin nanti, bukan? Hal ini tentu diantisipasi oleh para peserta lomba. Tapi meskipun hadiah lomba ini terdengar merdu di telinga mereka, mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran sekaligus gugup mereka. Mendengar penjelasan Minah tadi, sepertinya kriteria orang yang harus mereka pinjam tidaklah mudah, apalagi dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap semoga kriteria orang yang harus ia pinjam tidak terlalu sulit atau aneh, semoga yang biasa-biasa saja, jadi ia bisa memenangkan tiket gratis itu.

"Nah, silakan ambil kertas undian kalian." Minah menjelaskan kembali begitu Chanshik dan Jongin menaiki panggung dan memberikan kertas undian kepada setiap peserta. "Ingat baik-baik kriteria orang yang harus kalian pinjam, kuberi waktu lima belas detik untuk menghafalnya."

Baekhyun membuka kertas undian miliknya. Dan detik matanya membulat sempurna, pupus sudah keinginannya untuk meminjam orang dengan kriteria biasa saja dan memenangkan lomba tersebut. Well, itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja kriteria orang yang harus ia pinjam bukanlah orang yang kau sukai (boleh sesama jenis asal bukan keluarga). Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Kriteria orang yang harus ia pinjam memang sederhana, tapi ini juga membingungkannya. Siapa yang harus ia pinjam? Matanya bergerak gelisah seiring dengan otaknya yang berpikir cepat. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya di bawah panggung. Haruskah ia menarik Sehun? Ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena ia memang menyukai Sehun sebagai sahabat. Itu masih bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang disukai, bukan? Namun tak lama setelah mata Baekhyun menemukan Sehun, kini mata sipit itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Dan jantungnya berdebar keras detik itu juga.

"Oke, waktunya sudah habis!" Minah berseru. Chanshik dan Jongin mengambil kembali kertas undian dari tangan masing-masing peserta. "Kalian siap?" tanya Minah dengan sebuah stopwatch di tangannya. Para peserta lomba semakin gugup. "Waktu kalian dimulai dari..," Minah menekan tombol stopwatch, "SEKARANG!"

Para peserta lombapun segera berlari dari atas panggung untuk menemukan kriteria orang yang harus mereka pinjam. Namun Baekhyun tidak melakukannya. Laki-laki mungil itu justru mematung di tempat, masih bingung dengan pilihannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa menang mudah jika seandainya hanya ada Sehun di bawah sana, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol juga berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun. Hal itu membuat para penonton dan Minah bingung sendiri. Gadis cantik itupun mendekati Baekhyun dengan raut kebingungan.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau belum pergi? Peserta lomba yang lain sudah berlari sedari tadi." tanya Minah. Baekhyun tak menjawab, masih menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Minah yang menyadarinya, akhirnya mengerti. "Ah, kau masih bingung akan meminjam siapa?"

Baekhyun sendiri bingung. Kenapa ia malah berdiam diri disitu sementara otaknya sudah memerintahkannya untuk menghampiri Sehun? Tatapan Chanyeol itu justru membuat kakinya tak mau beranjak dari sana. Otaknya selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak memedulikan kehadiran Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa itu berkebalikan dengan hatinya sendiri. Mereka bekerja dengan tidak sinkron dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Oh? Sepertinya ada peserta yang sudah menemukan orang yang ia cari!" seru Minah, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun juga perhatian para penonton. Laki-laki mungil itu melihat seorang peserta lomba berlari dari arah gedung sekolah dengan seorang siswi. Sial –batin Baekhyun. Ia harus menentukan pilihannya sekarang. Tanpa banyak perhitungan, Baekhyun menuruni panggung dan berlari menuju Sehun. Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan alis bertautan, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Laki-laki mungil itu menarik tangan Sehun menuju panggung dan yang ditarik tangannya juga tak memberontak. Sehun sangat penasaran dengan kriteria orang yang harus Baekhyun pinjam. Kenapa ia dipilih Baekhyun?

"Oh? Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" Minah bertanya. Iapun memberikan sebuah mikrofon pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di panggung dengan Sehun di sampingnya. "Baiklah. Kita lihat kriteria orang yang harus kau pinjam itu sesuai atau tidak. Kalau tidak sesuai, itu artinya kesempatanmu untuk menang sudah berakhir dan beralih ke peserta selanjutnya." tutur gadis manis itu. "Nah, orang seperti apa yang harus kau pinjam, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Mata Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat ia alihkan pada Minah. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menjawab, "Orang yang kusukai."

Baik itu Sehun maupun Chanyeol, mereka sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. Sementara Baekhyun harus berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Orang yang kau sukai?" Minah bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Ia melirik Sehun, kemudian beralih kembali pada Baekhyun. "Jadi, Oh Sehun adalah orang yang kau sukai?"

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening dengan sensasi ketegangan bercampur dengan sensasi lainnya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya seraya menahan rasa bahagianya agar tidak meledak. Sedangkan di sudut lain, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya seraya menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang teramat sangat. Baekhyun sendiri berada dalam posisi kebingungan. Haruskah ia menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Kedua jawaban itu terasa salah dan itu membuat laki-laki mungil itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan harapan besar, namun pikirannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan harap-harap-cemas. Chanyeol sungguh berharap jawaban Baekhyun atas pertanyaan Minah adalah tidak, sedangkan Sehun sangat berharap jawaban Baekhyun adalah ya. Dan menunggu jawaban Baekhyun membuat jantung kedua laki-laki tampan yang menyukai laki-laki mungil itu berdebar keras.

Satu tarikan napas Baekhyun ambil, mulutnya terbuka, dan suara itupun terdengar lirih. "Ya."

Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas saat itu juga. Pupus sudah harapannya. Karena jawaban itu, Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Baekhyun saat ini, apakah itu sebuah kebohongan atau kejujuran. Yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan detik ini hanyalah dadanya yang terasa sesak nan sakit, seolah diremas berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebuah tatapan kecewa tergambar jelas di paras rupawan itu dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, dadanya ikut sakit, terutama ketika Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan Sehun yang berada di dekatnyapun tak ia pedulikan keberadaannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang dimana menghasilkan sebuah tatapan sendu dari pemilik mata sipit tersebut. Rasa bersalah mulai menyeruak di dalam hatinya, kemudian Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Wow~ benarkah?! Omo~ apakah ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?!" Minah semakin bersemangat, dan itu membuat suasana disana ikut ramai. Ada yang ikut senang untuk Sehun karena akhirnya perasaannya pada Baekhyun terbalaskan, adapula yang sebal karena pujaan hatinya malah bersatu dengan orang lain. Namun di samping semua itu, ada dua orang yang tak memedulikan keadaan disana. Itu adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan kebodohannya sendiri, sedangkan Sehun sibuk memikirkan jawaban Baekhyun –apakah itu sungguhan atau tidak. Satu yang membuat Sehun meragukan jawaban Baekhyun adalah tatapan sendu laki-laki mungil itu. Sehun ingin sekali menghiraukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus memastikannya sekarang juga –perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Ia menginginkan jawaban Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun ke atap sekolah untuk bicara berdua saja dengannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan dengannya, jadi ia mengikuti Sehun kesana. Begitu mereka sampai di atap sekolah, keheningan sempat terjadi untuk satu menit penuh. Baekhyun masih bersabar menunggu Sehun bersuara, sedangkan Sehun sedang menyiapkan mental juga hatinya. Satu hembusan napas Sehun keluarkan melalui mulutnya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya.

"Yang kau katakan di panggung itu..," Baekhyun sedikit tersentak akan kalimat pertama Sehun, "..apakah benar?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi serius.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini karena sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan orang lain. Maka dengan cepat, ia alihkan pikirannya untuk berfokus pada pertanyaan Sehun.

"Uh..i–itu..aku.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Dan itu membuat Sehun gelisah. Laki-laki albino itupun segera mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?"

Dan Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri tak tenang di dalam kelas 2B yang sepi. Laki-laki tinggi itu sedang menunggu Baekhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menemuinya disana. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu –begitulah isi pesannya pada Baekhyun. Well, meski raut mukanya terlihat tenang, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi, sekaligus beberapa kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan nanti. Dan itu ikut membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal. Tak terdeskripsikan lagi perasaannya saat ini setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi di atas panggung. Ada rasa rasa tak percaya, kecewa, marah, juga terluka. Namun jika perasaannya memang harus berakhir disini, ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Well, Chanyeol harap Baekhyun masih mau menemuinya. Memikirkan ini mungkin menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia bicara dengan orang yang ia sukai, membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sakit. Pikiran Chanyeol lebur seketika tatkala telinganya mendengar langkah suara sepatu yang memasuki kelas 2B. Perhatian laki-laki tinggi itupun kini sepenuhnya terpusatkan pada sosok yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum tulus meski dalam hati ia sangat gugup. Segera ia perbaiki posisi berdirinya, menempatkan dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Hening.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengartikan itu sebagai bentuk keterpaksaan Baekhyun untuk menemuinya. Meskipun itu membuatnya terluka, tapi laki-laki tinggi itu masih memusatkan matanya pada sosok mungil itu.

"A–ada apa memanggilku?" Baekhyun sedikit tergagap –efek gugup karena terus dipandangi Chanyeol.

"Aku..," Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar lirih dalam ruangan itu. Mendadak pikirannya blank, terlebih ketika berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki mungil yang ia sukai. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan semua yang ingin ia katakan, tapi entah kenapa semuanya melebur tak bersisa. Dalam hati, Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya berhadapan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini, padahal ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan saja ia tak merasa seperti itu. Dan karena perasaannya itulah, membuat tubuhnya –tanpa dikomando– memeluk sosok mungil di hadapannya. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, bahkan matanya membulat sempurna. Saking terkejutnya, ia tak menepis tangan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekapnya erat. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia rasakan adalah debaran jantungnya yang berdebar keras seperti jantung Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lirih. "Selama ini, setiap detik yang kuhabiskan, adalah menolak bahwa perasaan ini disebabkan olehmu, tapi setiap detik itu pula aku tak bisa untuk tidak menatapmu. Kemudian aku tersadar, itu karenamu. Sesuatu membuatku menginginkanmu, bukan untuk batu loncatan atau apapun." Senyuman tulus tersungging di sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Itu hanya dirimu.."

Airmata Baekhyun berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, tapi debaran jantung Chanyeol yang semakin keras juga intonasi suaranya, menyangkal itu semua adalah kebohongan. Baekhyun tahu benar kapan Chanyeol berbohong dan ia tak melakukannya saat ini.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Katakanlah aku terkena karma dan aku berhak mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakanku, karenanya aku tak menyalahkan sikap dinginmu padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. "Perasaanku ini..aku ingin kau percaya bahwa perasaanku ini tulus, Baek. Aku tak menuntutmu untuk membalasnya, tapi–" Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas ketika inti dari semua ucapannya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Tangannya meremas pelan bahu Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh mungil tersebut. "Tapi jika perasaanku menyusahkanmu, aku akan menyerah.."

**TBC**

**Agak nyesek saya ngetik bagian terakhir. ANYHOO, ini jawaban saya atas beberapa pertanyaan kalian:**

**Chanyeol itu kelas 2E ya?**

Kelas Chanyeol dan Kris itu 2B. Kelas Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo itu 2F. Kelas Jongin, Minah, dan Chanshik itu 2E. Yang kebagian bikin event di Christmas Event itu kelas 1D, 1E, 1F, 2D, 2E, dan 2F, jadi kelas Chanyeol gak kebagian bikin event ya.

**Ini FF HUNBAEK atau CHANBAEK?**

Jawaban ini bisa kalian temukan di chap depan kok. Kalo saya kasih tahu main pair-nya sejak awal, ntar kalian tahu dong endingnya?

**Ngepost-nya di screenplay lagi dong?**

Saya dikasih tahu sama author Blood-Type B buat ganti ke EXO Next Door karena alasan teknis FFn, jadi sepertinya gak akan saya ganti lagi ke screenplay.

**Request HunBaek ciuman dong?**

Uh..gak janji, tapi saya usahain.

**Luhan kemana?**

Dia bakal nongol lagi di chap depan. Saya emang pengen fokusnya ke cinta segitiga ChanHunBaek, makanya Luhan jarang nongol.

**Ini sampe berapa chap?**

13 atau 14 chap. Semoga 13 end ya.

**Saran nih, kenapa endingnya gak gantung aja?**

Bukan hanya readers yang kecewa, saya juga bakal kecewa kalo ini gantung. Ini pengalaman setelah baca beberapa FF yang chapternya banyak tapi endingnya gantung, itu sumpah bikin gendok. Walaupun kalian dibikin galau dengan endingnya bakal gimana, **main pair-nya gak akan saya gantungin kok.** Jadi maaf ya, saya gak bisa terima sarannya.

**Kalo Sehun yang dapet Baek, kasihan Chanyeol. Kalo Chanyeol yang dapet Baek, kasihan Sehun. Kenapa author bikin readers labil?**

Sengaja, HAHAHAHAHAHA. /dibakar readers/

Tapi saya tahu benar, jauh di lubuk hati kalian yang paling dalam, kalian udah tahu ini endingnya bakal gimana /sok tahu/. Beberapa mungkin gak rela dan tetep keukeuh dengan keinginan awal. Dan beberapa readers udah tahu hal ini dari saya, ending bakal berpatok pada perasaan Baek. ITU. /niru gaya Mario Teguh/

**Minah itu pemeran antagonis?**

Bukan. Dia cuma excited sama event dalam otaknya.

**Baek itu labil ya? Kok blushing sama Yeol dan Sehun? Dia sebenarnya suka siapa?**

Kalo kalian jeli kayak reader **byounbi**, kalian pasti bisa bedain artian blushing cheek-nya Baekhyun ke Yeol dan Sehun. Itu beda artian lho.

**Kok FF Lies in Between gak apdet-apdet lagi?**

Kan saya sudah bilang, SEMUA FF RATED M diapdet lagi **setelah lebaran**. Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini saya sudah bisa publish soalnya gak dapet waktu tepat buat ngetik FF rated M semenjak saya tinggal di rumah ortu lagi.

**Udah kejawab semua kah? Saya usahakan chapter depan selesai. Jawaban Baekhyun akan perasaan Sehun dan Chanyeol terjawab di chapter depan, makanya review yang banyak ya!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Apakah kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?"

Dan Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

Dada Sehun sesak untuk satu firasat buruk, tapi ia bersikukuh menolaknya. Laki-laki albino itupun mendekati Baekhyun, mengelus wajahnya dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun dibuatnya melotot tatkala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun-pun mendorong dada Sehun sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Dan yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat setelah ciuman itu berakhir adalah ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terluka.

"S–Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika tak satupun alasan terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Ia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Namun ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, itu terhenti begitu saja karena ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat membaca pesan itu. Kedua mata sipitnya beralih pada Sehun. Baekhyun kemudian menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu berkata, "Maaf, aku harus pergi, Sehun-ah. Aku–aku sungguh minta maaf."

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ketika dirinya meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ada rasa kecewa karena walaubagaimanapun Sehun mengenal Baekhyun lebih dulu dan menyukainya jauh sebelum Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol, ia bahkan ada di sisi laki-laki mungil itu ketika Chanyeol mencampakkannya, tapi kenapa Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya lebih dari seorang sahabat? Ada rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlambat menyatakan cintanya sebelum Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Dan mungkin itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Sehun. Adapula rasa sedih dimana kenyataan memukulnya begitu keras bahwa Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan rasa suka yang Baekhyun maksud adalah rasa suka sebagai sahabat. Atau sebenarnya, ia tahu. Sejak awal Sehun tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun. Sehun tahu itu dan seharusnya ia tak berharap lebih, namun ia terus mendorong dirinya untuk tidak menyerah dan mencari celah di hati Baekhyun untuk ia masuki. Namun kali ini, semuanya sudah sangat jelas.

Baekhyun tidak akan melewati batas persahabatan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 13 **– **The Answer Is You**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Dan main pair-pun terungkap! Setelah 13 chapter baru ketahuan main pair-nya ya? Haha, maaf untuk kalian yang merasa kecewa dengan keputusan saya ini. Tadinya saya ingin menjadikan chap ini sebagai chap terakhir, tapi karena rasanya kepanjangan dan masih ada yang kurang, saya putuskan untuk mengakhirinya di chap 14. Chap kali ini, nyesek-manis-manis-nyesek. Penasaran? Yuk, langsung dibaca.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perasaanku ini..aku ingin kau percaya bahwa perasaanku ini tulus, Baek. Aku tak menuntutmu untuk membalasnya, tapi–" Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas ketika inti dari semua ucapannya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Tangannya meremas pelan bahu Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh mungil tersebut. "Tapi jika perasaanku menyusahkanmu, aku akan menyerah.."

Di saat yang bersamaan, tanpa diketahui keduanya, jantung mereka berdua terasa begitu sakit. Seperti sesuatu meremasnya hingga tak berbentuk, menyebabkan saluran pernapasan mereka tidak bekerja dengan baik. Dan disana, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berlinangan airmata dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Ingin sekali Chanyeol hapus airmata itu dan memeluk sosok mungil itu sekali lagi, tapi ia takut itu akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk merelakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku sampai selesai, dan juga..," Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari surai halus Baekhyun, "..maafkan aku." Kemudian pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun terdiam. Semakin mulutnya terkunci, semakin sakit dadanya. Dan itu membuatnya tersadar akan perasaan yang selalu ia cari. Keraguannya runtuh, membuat otak dan hatinya kembali bekerja dengan sinkron. Mereka memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa menahan Chanyeol, namun ia tak bisa memikirkan satu katapun yang mewakili perasaannya. Maka laki-laki mungil itupun memilih tindakan. Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, kemudian memeluknya erat dari belakang. Chanyeol tersentak, tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Tak bisa memikirkan satu alasan yang logis, Chanyeol-pun menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi suara si mungil mendahuluinya.

"Jangan pergi.."

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi, namun airmata Baekhyun yang merembes lewat seragamnya itu menyadarkannya bahwa ini semua nyata.

"Kuharap aku bisa menghapus rasa sukaku padamu dan menggantinya dengan rasa benci, tapi aku tak bisa. A–aku tidak tahu kenapa. Semakin aku berusaha membencimu, aku selalu berakhir dengan memperbesar rasa sukaku padamu. Karena itu..," Baekhyun terisak. Mempererat pelukannya, ia kemudian berkata lirih, "Kumohon..jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Chanyeol merasa debaran jantungnya berhenti untuk sejenak. Otaknya entah kenapa sulit mencerna semua ini. Yang terpikirkan dalam otak Chanyeol hanyalah apakah semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu nyata? Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh? Karena kalau sampai itu benar, maka Chanyeol–

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Yeol.."

Chanyeol tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Laki-laki tinggi itu segera memutar tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis itu. Yang lebih pendek terkesiap untuk beberapa detik, namun setelahnya ia ikut menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, mengecup, menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang terpendam. Rasanya begitu manis sampai keduanya tak rela ketika pasokan udara dalam rongga dada mereka menipis, memaksa mereka untuk memutuskan ciuman itu. Mata mereka perlahan terbuka, menyebabkan kedua pasang manik coklat itu saling bertubrukkan. Sensasi debaran jantung yang menggila juga sensasi menggelitik dalam perut mereka terjadi setelahnya. Selalu begitu ketika mata keduanya bertemu, namun kali ini terasa begitu nyaman karena tak ada lagi penolakan atas perasaan satu sama lain.

Keduanya bersambut.

"Benarkah itu, Baek? Kau masih..," Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi merona Baekhyun, "..menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun tak dapat mengulum senyumannya karena debaran jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi. Semua perasaan dalam hatinya membuat senyumannya terkembang begitu sempurna sampai matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu cantik. Dan itu menjawab segalanya. Keraguan Chanyeol, semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya, semuanya terjawab begitu saja meski tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Jadi, Chanyeol-pun ikut tersenyum, membiarkan perasaannya mengalir begitu saja sampai itu menuntunnya kembali pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali berciuman, dengan senyuman tulus di sudut bibir masing-masing. Baekhyun samar mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum mereka berciuman dan itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa perasaan mereka sama, tanpa kepalsuan ataupun kebohongan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Keramaian kota masih belum padam di jam seperti ini. Beberapa orang akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang di beberapa tempat, seperti tempat karaoke, melampiaskan penat yang ada setelah beraktivitas seharian. Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan beberapa siswa-siswi XOXO High School, tepatnya kelas 2F. Mereka tengah menggunakan laba yang mereka dapat dari hasil penjualan menu cosplay café mereka di Christmas Event. Ini sudah setengah jam berlangsung semenjak mereka menyewa satu ruangan karaoke ukuran besar. Berbagai macam lagu sudah dinyanyikan, dimulai dari lagu ballad sampai rock. Para remaja itu terlihat bersenang-senang, tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang duduk di sofa paling pinggir. Itu Sehun. Ia terus melamun semenjak Jongdae menariknya paksa ke tempat itu, padahal ia sudah menolak. Ia sudah tidak mood untuk bersenang-senang, apalagi orang ia sukai juga berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Ini begitu canggung. Sehun bisa merasakannya, dan ia rasa orang yang ia sukai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pandangan mereka sesekali bertemu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun dengan cepat memutuskannya. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, mengatakan pada Jongdae –yang sempat menanyakannya akan pergi kemana– bahwa ia mau mencari udara segar. Dan disinilah Sehun berada –di luar tempat karaoke, menghirup udara malam yang dinginnya begitu menusuk. Bagi beberapa orang, cuaca di malam hari saat musim dingin adalah yang terburuk. Tapi bagi Sehun, itu membantunya melepaskan penatnya untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap langit malam yang tidak begitu dipenuhi bintang. Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Sehun, menyebabkan uap dari mulutnya terhembus keluar. Well, ia sedikit lebih baik. Cuaca dingin ini benar-benar bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Hening.

Sehun masih menatap ke langit, namun dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. Ia sudah memikirkan ini selama beberapa jam. Ini keputusan yang sulit, tapi Sehun tak melihat banyak pilihan yang bisa ia ambil. Penolakan cintanya tadi sore itu sepertinya keputusan terakhir Baekhyun dan Sehun tahu benar ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Baekhyun. Jadi inilah yang akan Sehun lakukan, merelakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Laki-laki albino itu kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya karena teringat penolakan cintanya, apalagi setelah ia sempat memergoki pernyataan Baekhyun di kelas 2B yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyukai Chanyeol. Saat itulah, Sehun sadar bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk menempati hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja hati Sehun tidak merelakan hal itu, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Melupakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun, ini pasti tidak akan mudah.

**###**

Sekolah-sekolah tidak terlihat ramai seperti biasanya karena siswa dan siswi menghabiskan waktu libur musim dinginnya dengan berbagai aktivitas di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bergelung di dalam selimutnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana selama liburan musim dingin, dan adapula yang sudah memiliki rencana sendiri bersama keluarga ataupun teman dekat. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang kedua, yakni berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat bersama seseorang. Jika kalian bertanya dengan siapa Baekhyun pergi, maka jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol –kekasihnya. Laki-laki mungil itu nampak begitu gugup hanya karena membayangkan kencannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Um..entah ini bisa disebut kencan atau tidak, kemarin Chanyeol mengundangnya makan siang di rumahnya. Undangan makan siang ini bukanlah ide Chanyeol, melainkan ide Nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengalami masa ngidam itu ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tidak enak mengajak Baekhyun ke rumahnya untuk menemui Eomma-nya yang tengah hamil di kencan pertama mereka. Walaubagaimanapun, ini kencan pertama mereka setelah kembali bersama, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun tidak merasa terbebani dengan tempat kencan mereka itu. Justru yang ada, laki-laki mungil itu merasa gugup karena akan bertemu dengan orangtua Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam saking gugupnya menanti hari ini.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang setelah puas dengan penampilannya hari ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater baby blue dan mantel biru tua, jeans hitam, sneakers berwarna biru dengan sedikit aksen putih, dan terakhir sebuah syal berwarna putih tulang yang melingkar di lehernya. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat begitu manis juga tampan di saat yang sama. Well, ia harap penampilannya ini tidak terlihat berlebihan atau terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah acara makan siang di kediaman Park. Sial. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun jadi gugup kembali. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Tuan Park dan yang kedua kalinya bertemu Nyonya Park. Baekhyun pernah bertemu Nyonya Park ketika ia menitipkan cupcake untuk Chanyeol yang sedang sakit. Well, sepertinya Nyonya Park masih mengingatnya, karena kalau tidak, wanita paruh baya itu tidak mungkin meminta Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang di kediaman Park. Baekhyun tidak tahu Nyonya Park sedang hamil waktu itu. Entah apa yang membuat Nyonya Park ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Well, hormon ibu hamil memang sulit dipahami. Tapi apapun itu, Baekhyun juga senang bisa diundang ke kediaman Park dan bertemu orangtua Chanyeol. Bukankah ini seperti bertemu calon mertua?

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa berpikir sejauh itu?" Baekhyun menepis pikirannya yang melantur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, pikiran-bertemu-calon-mertua kembali hinggap di otaknya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sepertinya jiwa-penggemar-fanatik-Park-Chanyeol itu telah kembali di diri Baekhyun.

TING TONG.

Suara bel pintu yang dipencet dari luar itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan si laki-laki mungil. Ia menebak itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun segera mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke lantai satu. Ia sempat membenarkan tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya sebelum membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Senyumannya ikut membentuk sempurna tatkala senyuman Chanyeol menyambutnya. Seperti biasa, laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat tampan sampai membuat jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu.

"Hey.." Baekhyun menyapa agak kikuk. Hell, ini pertama kalinya ia menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah setelah beberapa hari bersikap dingin padanya. Tentu saja ini agak canggung. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol justru sangat senang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya lagi.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Baek."

Baekhyun merenggut kesal. "Aku ini laki-laki, Yeol!" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Hey, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Tapi yang lebih tinggi tak peduli karena terlalu gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun. Chanyeol justru menambah satu tangannya yang kiri untuk mengacau-balaukan tatanan rambut kekasihnya. "Aish! Hentikan, Yeol! Rambutku jadi benar-benar berantakan'kan?!"

Chanyeol menghentikan acara-merusak-tatanan-rambut-Baekhyun, dan menggantinya dengan membantu si mungil menata kembali surai coklat itu dengan jemarinya yang besar. Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas tentang ulah menyebalkan Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tak terlalu peduli. Ia justru tersenyum melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, oke?" Baekhyun mengakhiri ocehannya dengan pertanyaan tersirat akan ancaman. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, tak menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ia malah menangkup pipi Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun sehingga pemilik bibir itu membulatkan matanya. Well, ciuman itu hanya sekilas, tapi bisa membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu menggemaskan~" ujar Chanyeol dengan jarak wajahnya yang masih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa jantung Baekhyun hampir copot karena aksi juga ucapannya barusan dan Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena Chanyeol masih menangkup wajahnya. "Ayo, orangtuaku sudah menunggu." Diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun ke motornya yang diparkir di depan gerbang kediaman Byun.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan.."

Wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol ke dunia itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya sebagai bentuk rasa gemas yang ia tahan karena melihat kekasih anaknya. Sebuah senyuman yang mirip dengan senyuman Chanyeol terpatri di wajah cantik Nyonya Park. Wow, seperti melihat Chanyeol versi ibu-ibu –batin Baekhyun. Ya, saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kediaman Park, tepatnya di ruang tamu kediaman itu dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Park telah menanti kedatangannya. Ia baru saja sampai disana dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kedatangannya sepertinya benar-benar dinanti oleh Nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam rumah begitu ia turun dari motor Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Tuan Park hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah ibu hamil itu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGEMASKAAAN~" Nyonya Park tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk membulatkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. "ASTAGA, AKU INGIN MENGADOPSIMU, BAEKKIE~"

"Eomma, hentikan! Kau membuatnya sesak napas!" Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukan erat itu agar kekasihnya bisa bernapas dengan benar. Ia menatap Baekhyun khawatir saat dilihatnya rongga dada laki-laki mungil itu naik-turun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya agak kaget." Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega.

"Omo! Apa aku menyakitimu, Baekkie-ya?" Nyonya Park turut khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Ahjumma."

Nyonya Park mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau malah memanggilku 'Ahjumma'?"

"Eh? Jadi, aku harus memanggil–"

"Tentu saja kau harus memanggilku dengan 'Eomonim'~"

"N–Ne?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Kenapa pikiran-bertemu-calon-mertua kembali hinggap di otaknya? Lagipula, bukankah sebutan 'Eomonim' itu terlalu intim?

"Ayolah~ aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Oh, satu lagi. Kau harus duduk di sampingku, oke?"

Chanyeol dan Tuan Park kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan karena tingkah Nyonya Park. Lalu, Baekhyun sendiri? Dia hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ocehan Nyonya Park yang menariknya ke ruang makan.

.

.

Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat kejadian pertemuannya tadi dengan Nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya itu tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun meskipun hanya sebentar. Chanyeol yang merasa kencannya terganggu oleh Nyonya Park, jadi jengkel sendiri. Laki-laki jangkung itu bahkan masih melipat wajahnya di saat mereka sudah meninggalkan kediaman Park, dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Baekhyun.

"Yak, sampai kapan kau akan melipat wajahmu itu?" canda Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek. Eomma-ku seperti sainganku yang baru! Aku bahkan harus membujuknya untuk melepaskanmu!"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak karena melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap garang kekasihnya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelahnya, tapi sepertinya laki-laki yang lebih pendek terlalu sibuk tertawa untuk menyadarinya. Chanyeol jadi semakin jengkel. Padahal ini kencan pertama mereka setelah kembali bersama, tapi justru Nyonya Park memonopoli Baekhyun sendirian. Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat betapa sulitnya ia membujuk Nyonya Park untuk melepaskan Baekhyun karena mereka akan jalan-jalan berdua ke Namsan Tower. Kalian pasti tidak percaya tadi Nyonya Park ingin ikut ke Namsan Tower saking tidak maunya ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh tidak habis pikir. Memangnya Eomma-nya itu masih berumur lima sampai ia harus membujuknya segala untuk tidak ikut?

"Eomma-mu itu sedang ngidam, Yeol. Harusnya kau bisa memakluminya."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ibu-ibu hamil."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau itu laki-laki. Tapi meskipun begitu, hormatilah Eomma-mu. Umurnya tidak akan semakin muda, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Jadi selagi Eomma-mu masih hidup, bahagiakanlah dia."

Chanyeol menatap kagum kekasihnya. "Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbicara bijak seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku iri padamu. Orangtuaku jarang berada di rumah. Aku bahkan ragu mereka akan pulang akhir tahun ini."

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Sangat." Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Dan melihat Eomonim, kerinduanku pada Eomma-ku jadi semakin besar."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sehingga si pemilik kepala itu mendongak. "Kau boleh berkunjung ke rumahku kapan saja untuk melepaskan kerinduanmu pada orangtuamu. Aku yakin Eomma-ku juga pasti sangat senang kalau kau sering berkunjung."

Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Detik selanjutnya, laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Terima kasih, Yeol~"

"Tentu~"

Baekhyun berpikir ia begitu beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, terutama keluarga Park yang sangat menerimanya. Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan mereka. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah Baekhyun bisa menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan sering cemburu melihatmu dibajak oleh Eomma-ku."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas karena celetukan Chanyeol. Well, itu memang cukup konyol karena yang Chanyeol cemburui adalah Eomma-nya sendiri, tapi itu tetap saja membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras.

"Kau sedang berpikiran jorok ya?" Baekhyun melotot karena ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu mendapati kekasihnya tengah menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. "Pipimu memerah dan hidungmu kembang kempis."

Baekhyun refleks menutup hidungnya –memastikan hal yang diucapkan Chanyeol, tapi hidungnya itu tidak kembang kempis, justru masih normal-normal saja. Dan sebuah tawa menyebalkan terdengar setelahnya dari mulut kekasihnya. Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya laki-laki tinggi itu tidak memedulikannya.

"Tidak lucu, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Astaga, Baek, ahahaha! Kau harus lihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi. Kau kelihatan panik, kau tahu?" Seringaian Chanyeol tambah lebar. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sedang memikirkan hal jorok ya?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Wajahmu semakin merah."

"Ini gara-gara ucapan mesummu!"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Kau menuduhku!"

"Oh? Jadi itu benar?"

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOL!

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia turun dari motor Chanyeol, yang kemudian disusul oleh kekasihnya. Laki-laki mungil itu memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang setelah Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol-pun tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah."

"Aku ingin berkunjung lagi nanti, boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang kau boleh berkunjung kapanpun ke rumahku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, kau sudah bilang."

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka ketika Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun. Rasa gugup menyergap diri Baekhyun karenanya. Ia hanya bisa menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol saat ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya yang merona. Astaga, tak bisakah pipinya tidak merona untuk sehari saja? Entah kenapa, intensitas kemunculan rona di pipinya itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan itu semua gara-gara makhluk di hadapannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tak pernah bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup normal, yang dimana menghasilkan efek lanjutan ke pipinya yang berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik kelam Chanyeol. Dan dirinya semakin gugup dibuatnya karena kini Chanyeol mulai menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya ketika napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Mereka sudah sedekat ini untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya, namun–

"EKHEM!"

Baekhyun refleks mendorong dada Chanyeol karena suara yang tak asing itu. Suara tersebut berasal dari ambang pintu kediaman Byun. Itu suara Tuan Byun.

"A–Appa? K–kenapa Appa ada disini?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang Appa-mu pulang, hm?" sindir Tuan Byun, membuat anak semata wayangnya kelabakan.

"T–tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya saja Appa tidak bilang sebelumnya akan pulang. Jadi, aku–"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Suara wanita yang juga tak asing di telinga Baekhyun membuat ucapannya terhenti begitu saja. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Eomma-nya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar. Wanita paruh baya itu tak membuang banyak waktu untuk memeluk anak lelakinya itu. "Eomma merindukanmu, nak~"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Eomma.." Suara Baekhyun agak bergetar ketika ia membalas pelukan Eomma-nya. Well, ini sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, dan pertemuan yang tak diduga-duga ini membuat kerinduan Baekhyun pecah begitu saja. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian mengharukan itu, ikut tersenyum senang.

"Aigoo~ anakku, apa kau sehat-sehat saja, hm? Kau tidak sakit'kan?" tanya Nyonya Byun setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap khawatir putranya.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Eomma. Eomma juga sehat-sehat saja'kan? Appa bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap orangtuanya bergantian. Nyonya dan Tuan Byun tersenyum.

"Kami juga sehat-sehat saja, Baekhyun-ah." sahut Nyonya Byun. Tatapannya kini beralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang terdiam sedari tadi. "Ini siapa? Temanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri berdampingan dengannya. "Appa, Eomma, kenalkan ini Chanyeol. Dia..," Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu, "..kekasihku." cicitnya.

Nyonya Byun melotot tak percaya, begitupun dengan Tuan Byun. Mulut mereka bahkan sedikit terbuka. Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas dengan raut terkejut mereka yang sangat kentara. Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Baekhyun tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya tentang Chanyeol, tapi begitu mereka bertemu dengannya, anaknya ini mengatakan bahwa laki-laki tinggi itu adalah kekasihnya?

"Salam kenal. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan seraya tersenyum ramah.

Tidak seperti Tuan Byun yang masih terkejut, raut terkejut Nyonya Byun kini berubah menjadi senyuman aneh. Ia sekali lagi menilik penampilan Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan kagum. Matanya berhenti tepat di manik Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu kikuk sendiri. Perlahan, kedua tangan wanita paruh baya itu bertautan sempurna layaknya orang yang sedang berdoa.

"Jadi, aku akan memiliki seorang menantu?"

"Eo–Eomma!" sergah Baekhyun. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut, kini terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Byun.

"Kuharap begitu, Byun Ahjumma."

Hebat.

Jantung Baekhyun sepertinya sudah copot dari tempatnya karena ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga, jangan kaku begitu, Chanyeol-ah. Panggil saja 'Eomonim', oke?"

Apa lagi ini? –batin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apakah ini hanya perasaan mereka saja atau memang Nyonya Byun terlihat seperti Nyonya Park? Perkataan Nyonya Byun benar-benar seperti déjà vu. Chanyeol penasaran respon kedua wanita paruh baya itu jika mereka dipertemukan. Sepertinya mereka akan cocok satu sama lain.

"Baik, Eomonim." ucap Chanyeol patuh.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo," Nyonya Byun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Kita bicara di dalam. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian berdua."

Tuan Park tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah yang lainnya menuju rumah bercat krem itu. Well, sepertinya hari ini telah menjadi pertemuan keluarga bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**###**

TING TONG.

Bel pintu kediaman Oh dipencet oleh Baekhyun dari luar. Laki-laki mungil itu menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya secara bersamaan untuk membuatnya tetap hangat di cuaca dingin ini, sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Well, ia memiliki tujuannya sendiri datang kesana, yakni untuk menemui Sehun. Ia ingin meluruskan hubungannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Meski sejujurnya Baekhyun masih agak canggung setelah pernyataan cinta Sehun, tapi ia juga tak suka berdiaman terlalu lama dengan sahabatnya itu. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga liburan musim dingin dan Baekhyun tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menemui Sehun. Baekhyun ingin segera berbaikan dengannya.

Oke, ini dia.

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekati pintu. Kenop pintu diputar dan jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar kencang dibuatnya. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki albino dengan pakaian rumahnya. Baekhyun sempat menahan napasnya tatkala matanya bertemu mata Sehun. Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada Sehun. Jantung laki-laki albino itu berdebar kencang, terutama ketika Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Well, jika saja pernyataan cintanya yang beberapa hari lalu itu tidak terjadi, mungkin Sehun akan merangkul Baekhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya seraya melayangkan candaan. Tapi, tidak. Kenyataannya mereka berada dalam situasi canggung dimana pernyataan cinta itu telah terjadi. Keduanya tak bisa apa-apa selain menghadapi kecanggungan yang telah tercipta.

Jadi, disinilah mereka.

"Hai.."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika suara Baekhyun terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Sepertinya ia baru bangun dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Aku–"

"Katakan saja langsung keperluanmu." Sehun memotong dengan intonasi dingin. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati dibuatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Um.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Entah kenapa, otaknya mendadak blank. Baekhyun tahu ia tak bisa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, terutama ketika Sehun menatapnya begitu dingin. Jadi, ia hembuskan napasnya, kemudian menatap Sehun tepat di maniknya. "Aku ingin membicarakan hubungan kita."

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicara–"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon. Aku tak ingin kita saling mendiami seperti ini. Tak bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik? Ini hanya sebentar, aku janji."

Sehun sempat menatap lekat mata Baekhyun yang tengah memohon padanya itu. Dan sialnya, itu selalu berhasil. Satu hembusan napas panjang Sehun kembali keluarkan. "Baiklah," Sehun mengalah, "Lima menit sudah cukup'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum lega, kemudian berkata, "Pertama-tama, soal perasaanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa menerimanya. Kau sahabatku dan aku lebih nyaman jika seperti itu. Aku tahu aku membuat kesalahan di Christmas Event sehingga membuatmu salah paham, karenanya aku minta maaf jika telah membuatmu kecewa."

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Hatinya serasa ditusuk lagi. Padahal Baekhyun hanya mengungkapkan fakta yang ada dan meminta maaf soal itu, tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu membuat Sehun serasa dipukuli sampai babak belur.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." ucap Sehun lirih.

"Lalu, soal persahabatan kita..," Baekhyun menatap Sehun memelas, "Kuharap semua ini tidak berpengaruh besar terhadap persahabatan kita."

Sehun sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Apakah dia harus menjawab 'ya, persahabatan kita baik-baik saja' atau 'kita tidak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi setelah semua ini'. Keduanya terasa salah bagi Sehun. Ia masih menyukai Baekhyun sebagai laki-laki, juga menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Sehun tak bisa memilih sisi. Kedua jawaban itu sama-sama menyakitinya, atau mungkin juga Baekhyun sendiri. Namun yang Sehun ketahui dengan jelas adalah semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Baek." Sehun merasa dadanya begitu sesak begitu ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu, tapi ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau tahu semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Karenanya aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan airmatanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, namun ia masih menahannya agar tidak keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresi terluka yang Sehun keluarkan membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah. Tapi yang lebih membuat Baekhyun kesal adalah dia tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun, ingin mendengar bahwa mereka masih bersahabat, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun ucapan Sehun itu memang benar. Baekhyun tahu keinginannya terlalu egois, tapi ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Aku butuh waktu, Baek," Sehun membuang muka, "Sendirian.."

**TBC**

**Jadi, Sehun sama saya endingnya /digeplak EXO-L/ Haha, pada akhirnya saya memang ChanBaek hard shipper, maafkan diriku Sehun-ah /nangis di pelukan Yeol/ #eh**

**Saya agak nyesek pas ngetik bagian akhir. Sialnya, saya ngetik sambil nonton adegan mengharukan di film, tambah nyesek aja nih dada. Oke, jadi next chap adalah penyelesaian kecanggungan di antara Sehun dan Baek. Dan sedikit bocoran, ada kejutan di chap depan.**

**Tidak ada kata bosan untuk mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak menjadi silent reader. Tolong hargai karya orang lain ya. Saya juga tidak pernah bosan mengatakan terima kasih untuk yang telah mengikuti dan memberikan review ataupun klik fav/follow FF ini. Jangan berhenti untuk menjadi reader yang baik ya, guys. Kali inipun, saya minta review kalian. Thanks before *bow***

**Untuk:**

**exoblackpepper****: saya gak tahu apa bedanya screenplay sama EXO Next Door, itu mah harus tanya sama admin FFn langsung haha**


	15. Chapter 14-end

Sehun menatap aneh dua laki-laki di hadapannya secara bergantian. Itu Jongin dan Luhan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Sehun tengah bermalas-malasan di kamar dengan selimut tebalnya, tiba-tiba Eomma-nya memanggilnya untuk keluar dari kamar karena ia kedatangan tamu. Sehun tidak menyangka yang datang adalah Jongin dan Luhan. Kenapa mereka datang bersama-sama? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Tak hanya itu. Yang membuat Sehun tambah bingung adalah anak kecil yang tangannya digenggam Luhan. Kenapa ada anak kecil di antara Luhan dan Jongin?

Sehun memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan.

"Um..," Sehun menatap Jongin dan Luhan dengan mimik serius, "Ini anak kalian?"

"Hah?" ucap Jongin dan Luhan kompak. Raut muka mereka sama-sama bingung karena pertanyaan konyol Sehun.

"Kau sedang kesurupan? Sejak kapan aku punya anak? Menikah saja belum." celetuk Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, kenapa kalian datang bersama-sama? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bertemu dengan temanmu tadi di depan gerbang rumahmu tadi." terang Luhan. Laki-laki cantik itu kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. "Lagipula, aku datang kemari bersama tunanganku~"

Jongin dan Sehun sontak menatap Luhan, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan mimik tak percaya karena dilihat dari penampilan Luhan yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dari mereka, tapi ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun justru tengah memperlihatkan mimik terkejut. Ya, terkejut karena kalimat terakhir Luhan.

"Bersama siapa?" tanya Sehun –mengecek pendengarannya yang mungkin saja bermasalah.

"Tunanganku."

Tautan alis Sehun semakin dalam. "Sejak kapan kau punya tunangan?"

"Sejak liburan musim dingin. Kami dijodohkan oleh orangtua kami." Luhan menoleh ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang kediaman Oh. "Dia menunggu disana. Namanya Hangeng. Dia seorang mahasiswa dan dia sangat tampan~"

"Terserah." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia tidak tertarik pada kisah asmara orang lain. Pandangannya kini beralih pada anak kecil yang berdiri terdiam di antara Luhan dan Jongin. "Lalu, anak siapa itu? Kau tidak menculik anak orang lain'kan?" Sehun memicing curiga ke arah Luhan.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Ini adikku, namanya Ziyu. Aku datang kemari karena dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mengerjap. "Bertemu denganku?"

"Ya. Ziyu adalah penggemarmu. Dia sering menonton pertandingan renangmu di internet. Saat kukatakan aku mengenalmu, dia langsung merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal dia baru saja sampai di Korea hari ini, tapi dia bilang tidak mau menunggu sampai besok. Ck, padahal aku'kan mau kencan dengan Hangeng hari ini." oceh Luhan.

Sehun tak begitu memedulikan celotehan Luhan. Laki-laki albino itu lebih tertarik pada bocah SD di hadapannya. Well, Sehun memang tahu Luhan memiliki seorang adik yang tinggal di Cina, tapi ia tidak tahu wajah dan namanya. Sehun tidak menyangka akan bertemu adiknya Luhan hari ini, tepat di rumahnya sendiri. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu Ziyu. Ziyu begitu manis. Matanya besar, pipinya putih, dan senyumannya begitu cantik. Ia benar-benar mirip Luhan, tapi dalam bentuk yang lebih imut. Sehun berpikir mungkin Luhan juga seperti Ziyu ketika ia masih kecil.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun seraya menyamakan tingginya dengan adik Luhan. Senyuman manis terkembang di sudut bibirnya ketika matanya bertemu mata Ziyu. "Halo~"

"Ha–halo~" Ziyu membungkukkan badannya seraya memberi salam dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup lancar. "Namaku Xi Ziyu. Aku penggemar Sehun Hyung."

"Wow. Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ziyu-ya~" ujar Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Ziyu gemas. Laki-laki albino itu tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada pipi bocah SD tersebut. Itu bersemu, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aku suka Hyung!"

Sontak itu membuat Luhan, Jongin, dan Sehun menatap Ziyu bersamaan. Sedangkan bocah itu tengah menatap Sehun dengan mimik serius. Entah kenapa, keadaan disana berubah menjadi hening gara-gara pernyataan bocah kelas enam SD tersebut. Sedikit ambigu bagi ketiganya, tapi Sehun mengartikannya sebagai bentuk rasa kagum.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Ziyu-ya." Sehun membalas, tapi bocah itu menggeleng kuat. Kepalanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Sehun mengernyit kebingungan.

"Aku menyukai Sehun Hyung sejak pertama kali melihat Hyung mengikuti kejuaraan renang tingkat SMA. Aku jatuh cinta pada Hyung. Hyung benar-benar terlihat keren saat berenang." ujarnya dengan suara lirih yang terkesan malu-malu, meski masih terdengar jelas oleh ketiga remaja tersebut. Tanpa diketahui ketiga remaja itu, Ziyu tengah merasakan jantungnya yang seperti mau meledak.

"Bhuahahahahaha! Daebak~ kau dapat pernyataan cinta dari bocah SD!" Jongin malah meledek, tapi itu segera berakhir saat Luhan memelototinya dan Sehun yang mencubit paha laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Sehun kembali menatap Ziyu. Bocah manis itu sepertinya sangat malu sampai-sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sehun tak bisa menjelaskan seberapa merah pipi bocah itu, tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, Ziyu." Sehun tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi merona Ziyu. "Kalau kau sudah lebih dewasa, datanglah lagi padaku. Aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu, bagaimana?"

Binar mata Ziyu langsung cerah. "Benarkah?!" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan itu menciptakan senyuman manis di bibir bocah SD tersebut. "Terima kasih, Hyung~"

"Yak, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kalau dia benar-benar kembali padamu suatu saat nanti, bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" bisik Jongin setelah sebelumnya menyikut lengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun kelihatannya tak begitu menghiraukannya karena ia tahu seiring berjalannya waktu, Ziyu akan segera melupakan ucapannya itu.

"Nah, sudah'kan? Ayo kita pulang." Luhan melirik Sehun. "Kami pulang dulu ya? Sampai jumpa, Sehun-ah!" Luhan menarik tangan Ziyu. Bocah SD itu sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun –yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula oleh Sehun– sebelum akhirnya keluar dari gerbang kediaman Oh bersama Luhan. Begitu kakak beradik itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik tunangan Luhan, Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Hey, aku tahu kau hanya berusaha menghiburnya, tapi memberikan harapan palsu pada seorang anak kecil sekalipun, itu tetap saja tidak boleh. Bagaimana jika dia menanggapinya dengan serius? Inilah sebabnya banyak yang patah hati karenamu."

Sehun menghela napas sambil melemparkan tatapan datar pada sahabatnya. "Ini sebabnya kau tidak disukai anak kecil."

Jongin mendengus. "Aku tidak perlu disukai anak kecil."

"Ya, karena yang kau sukai hanyalah Do Kyungsoo." Sehun menyeringai.

"Yak! Tarik kembali kata-katamu!" Jongin protes, tapi Sehun tidak mengindahkannya, dan dengan cueknya berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu berdecak kesal. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Jongin-pun mengikuti langkah Sehun ke dalam rumah sambil terus berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. "Yak, Oh Sehun! Aku serius, cepat tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**THE REASON**

**Chapter 14 (end) **– **The New Beginning**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Ziyu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Jadi, inilah ending FF ini, HAHA. Saya seneng banget karena satu FF kembali saya tamatkan. Moga-moga kalian suka sama endingnya ya. So, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap kosong foto Sehun dan Baekhyun di atas meja belajar Sehun. Ada sebuah rasa iba mengingat bagaimana pigura itu dalam posisi telungkup ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Sepertinya pigura itu sengaja ditelungkupkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Sebuah helaan napas terhembus dari mulut Jongin. Ia berpikir alasan di balik telungkupnya pigura itu adalah karena sahabatnya itu pasti belum bisa merelakan Baekhyun.

"Eomma membuatkan kue kering. Kusebut kau beruntung karena datang hari ini, Kim Jongin." ujar Sehun ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan berisikan coklat panas dan setoples kue kering buatan Nyonya Oh. Sehun duduk di atas karpet kamarnya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kesepian karena tidak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo selama liburan musim dingin sampai-sampai datang kemari segala?"

Jongin menatap datar Sehun. "Atas dasar apa aku kesepian? Aku justru bersyukur karena tidak akan bertemu si burung hantu itu sampai tahun ajaran baru." Sehun terkekeh seraya membuka toples kue kering di hadapannya. Jongin sempat menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum akhirnya mengambil cangkir berisikan coklat panas untuk kemudian ia minum perlahan. Setelahnya, ia letakkan kembali cangkir itu, dan menatap Sehun dengan mimik serius. "Kau dan Baekhyun bagaimana?"

Pergerakan Sehun yang hendak memakan salah satu kue kering itu terhenti. Matanya menatap Jongin, tapi kemudian disusul oleh helaan napas panjang lima detik setelahnya. "Apanya?"

"Kau tahu," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Hubungan kalian."

Sehun tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sehun masih ingat pertemuan terakhir mereka di kediaman Oh. Bagaimana wajah Baekhyun memelas padanya, memohon padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka. Sehun juga ingat betapa sakit hatinya saat pertemuan itu, terutama ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Well, ia ingin mempertahankan Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya, tapi hatinya masih sulit menerima. Sehun butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana caranya. Itu hanya sebuah alasan. Sehun hanya tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun untuk sementara, berharap dengan begini hatinya bisa melepaskan Baekhyun perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya setelah Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Atau belum.

"Entahlah." Sehun menjawab setelah menghembuskan napas yang terasa berat di rongga dadanya. Padangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain selain mata Jongin, seolah menghindarinya. Menyadari sahabatnya enggan membahas soal ini, tidak membuat Jongin ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ini sudah hari ketujuh di liburan musim dingin dan Sehun belum bicara lagi dengan Baekhyun. Well, sebenarnya kedatangan Jongin ke rumah Sehun adalah untuk mengecek keadaan sahabatnya setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menghubungi Jongin dan menanyakan keadaan Sehun. Jongin agak kaget ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun tidak bicara selama berhari-hari. Karena itulah, Jongin datang ke kediaman Oh hari ini.

"Kau tahu? Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini." Jongin berujar. Ucapannya memang benar, tapi tidak terlalu membantu Sehun sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu." Sehun menjawab lirih. "Aku tahu, tapi.." Sehun kembali melamun dan berujung dengan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, Sehun-ah. Dan meskipun sulit, kuharap kalian masih bisa mempertahankan persahabatan kalian. Sungguh aneh melihat kalian bertingkah seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain, kau tahu?"

Sehun masih tak merespon. Walaubagaimanapun, Sehun masih tidak yakin ia bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Ini cinta pertamanya. Pada saat seperti ini, Sehun pikir orang yang mengatakan cinta pertama itu tidak selalu berhasil, ada benarnya juga. Ia merasakannya, dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

"Seorang kekasih itu gampang ditemukan," Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun seraya tersenyum, "Tapi seorang sahabat itu langka."

Sehun cukup terkejut karena ucapan Jongin, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis. Well, laki-laki berkulit tan itu ada benarnya juga.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini?" cibir Sehun –berusaha bercanda.

Jongin mengibaskan rambutnya sok tampan. "Sehun, sahabatku. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang kau tidak ketahui tentangku."

Sehun tertawa karena ucapan narsis Jongin. Well, setidaknya laki-laki berkulit tan itu berhasil menghiburnya untuk sesaat. Tapi kapan pastinya Sehun bisa melupakan Baekhyun, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Sehun rasa.

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega setelah ia membaca pesan yang baru didapatnya dari Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu baru saja memberitahukan kabar Sehun padanya. Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Kabar itu cukup membuatnya sedikit lega. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki mungil itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, tidak menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kau mendapatkan kabar baik?" tanya Chanyeol –meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu sempat tersentak, namun kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan senyuman simpul seraya meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas karpet kamar Chanyeol. Tentu itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Senyuman Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Apa itu pesan dari Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya –atau menebak, kali ini dengan hati-hati. Dan sebuah gelengan kepala yang Chanyeol dapat.

"Dari Jongin." Baekhyun menatap karpet kamar Chanyeol, berusaha tidak menatap manik Chanyeol. "Aku memintanya untuk pergi ke rumah Sehun dan melihat keadaannya."

Chanyeol memang agak cemburu dengan topik pembicaraan ini, tapi logikanya masih berjalan. Sehun adalah sahabat Baekhyun, dan mereka sudah tidak bicara selama berhari-hari. Jika Chanyeol berada di posisi Baekhyun, mungkin iapun akan khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa memakluminya kali ini. Mengenai kediaman Baekhyun dan Sehun, itu tentunya didasari oleh sebuah alasan. Chanyeol tahu apa itu meski Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya secara langsung. Laki-laki mungil itu telah menolak cinta Sehun, dan itu berpengaruh pada persahabatan mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Jongin bilang Sehun baik-baik saja." Satu hembusan napas kembali terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. la melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada Chanyeol. "Cukup membuatku lega." tambahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak begitu yakin. Raut muka Baekhyun masih memperlihatkan kekhawatiran. Lagipula, jika Sehun memang baik-baik saja, mereka pasti tidak akan diam-diaman seperti ini. Chanyeol ingin melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang. Chanyeol berpikir ia harus bicara dengan Sehun, dan sepertinya ia akan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

**###**

"Sehun-ah, ada teman sekolahmu yang mencarimu!"

Sehun mengerang di balik selimut tebalnya karena ucapan Eomma-nya di balik pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu melirik waktu di ponselnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, dan sebuah erangan kembali terdengar. Ini baru pukul delapan pagi. Siapa yang mencarinya di jam seperti ini? Apa itu Jongin? Sehun pikir sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan karena telah berani mengusik ketenangan yang seharusnya ia dapat di hari Minggu ini.

"Cepat turun dan temui dia, oke?" Suara Nyonya Oh kembali terdengar di balik pintu. Sehun mendengus kesal. Tak lama, Sehun mendengar suara langkah Eomma-nya yang berjalan menjauhi kamarnya. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu telah kembali ke dapur di lantai satu. Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Di dalam kamar itu, Sehun tengah berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih belum terkumpul seutuhnya. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas detik. Setelah itu, si laki-laki albino dengan kasar menyibak selimut tebalnya, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia sempat meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan malas keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun sudah siap untuk mengomel panjang lebar jika benar yang datang adalah Kim Jongin.

Namun, ia salah.

"Kau?" Sehun terkejut ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di ruang tamunya. Itu Chanyeol. Dan itu benar-benar di luar tebakan Sehun. Mau apa Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya? Itu yang ada dalam benak Sehun saat ini. Namun bukannya menyambut tamu layaknya tuan rumah yang baik, laki-laki albino itu justru terdiam di dua anak tangga terakhir dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada. Tatapan tajampun tak luput dari pemandangan dengan atmosfer dingin itu. Terlihat jelas Sehun sama sekali tak berminat untuk bersikap menjadi tuan rumah yang baik di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun dingin. Chanyeol tak menjawab untuk lima detik. Laki-laki tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, seolah tak takut dengan tatapan tajam ataupun intonasi dingin Sehun. Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat begitu datar, meski sebenarnya ia tengah memutar otaknya agar ucapan yang hendak dikeluarkannya tidak memacu keributan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan langsung saja." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari laki-laki albino itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersentak, namun ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya di hadapan Chanyeol. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya sebagai bentuk menahan emosinya agar tidak memukul laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Pulanglah."

Sehun baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tapi ucapan Chanyeol berikutnya berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jantung Sehun sontak berpacu cepat, namun ia masih pada tempatnya yang memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya berilah dia kabar jika kau masih menganggapnya sebagai teman."

Kali ini, Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Laki-laki albino itu mengertakkan giginya karena kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sok bijaksana. Dia pikir dia siapa sok menasihatinya? Sehun mendengus keras dalam hati. Ia sudah sedekat ini untuk mengusir Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ucapanku mungkin terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi kusarankan untuk tidak mendiaminya terlalu lama. Ini juga membuatnya sedih."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, mencoba mengartikan ucapan Chanyeol melalui ekspresinya. Awalnya Sehun mengira akan menemukan sebuah omong kosong, tapi yang ia temukan justru keseriusan.

"Dengar, aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa akur, tapi kuharap kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku kali ini. Tolong, temui Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak. "Anggap saja kau melakukannya demi Baekhyun."

Kemudian hening. Sehun masih menatap manik Chanyeol untuk menemukan ketidakseriusan akan setiap kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan, tapi Sehun tak menemukannya. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, dan ini sungguh tidak biasa. Hal ini justru menumbuhkan rasa bingung di diri Sehun.

"Itu saja." Chanyeol mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka. Ia hendak pergi dari sana karena dirasa urusannya sudah selesai, tapi suara Sehun kali ini menghentikannya.

"Perasaanmu pada Baekhyun.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, menunggu Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa keraguan, namun Sehun memicing curiga padanya.

"Bukan karena ada niat busuk seperti dulu?"

"Kau bisa merebutnya jika aku bohong." Chanyeol masih menangkap keraguan dari raut muka Sehun. Jadi iapun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak main-main kali ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun, tanpa ada niat busuk sama sekali. Kali ini..," Chanyeol tersenyum yakin, "..aku tidak akan melukainya."

Sehun tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Tatapan dan suara Chanyeol tak seperti omong kosong baginya. Semuanya terasa nyata, tanpa ada kebohongan ataupun keraguan.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang ucapanmu." Sehun berbalik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Sepeninggalnya Sehun dari sana, Chanyeol mengembangkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan menemui Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat ini. Well, Sehun memang tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu, tapi..entahlah, Chanyeol hanya merasa begitu.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun." Kemudian Chanyeol pergi dari kediaman Oh.

**###**

_**Tiga hari kemudian..**_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini. Itu Oh Sehun –sahabatnya.

"S–Sehun?" Baekhyun terbata. Ia menatap Sehun dari bawah ke atas saking tak percaya dengan manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. "I–ini benar kau?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Apakah tak bertemu beberapa hari denganku, membuatmu lupa pada wajahku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Mendadak otaknya blank. Ia jadi tidak fokus karena masih belum percaya Sehun mendatanginya di rumahnya, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu sahabatnya itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Apa yang membuatnya datang kesana secara tiba-tiba?

"Ekspresimu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot, kau tahu?" cibir Sehun –bercanda.

"A–apa?!" Baekhyun merengut kesal tanpa sadar. "Yak, Oh Sehun, kau–"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut lagi ketika Sehun melemparkan senyuman manis padanya. Dan tak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun merasa dadanya begitu sesak sampai airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUN!" Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Sehun sempat dibuatnya terkejut, tapi kemudian ia jadi geli sendiri melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menangis seperti bocah itu. Lihat saja airmata yang membasahi pipinya begitu banyak, hidungnya memerah dengan sedikit ingus yang keluar, dan suara cemprengnya begitu memekakan telinga. Astaga, Sehun seperti melihat bocah umur lima tahun yang menangis karena ditinggal Eomma-nya yang mau dinas ke luar kota. Namun lama-kelamaan, Sehun jadi tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Laki-laki albino itupun membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu bisa lebih tenang.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah menangis? Aku'kan bertanya bagaimana kabarmu." ujar Sehun.

"Kau..hiks..menyebalkan! Apa kau..hiks..tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu, hah?! Hiks..hiks.."

Sehun berada di antara senang dan geli. Baru kali ini lagi ia melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti bocah, namun di saat yang sama, ia merasa begitu senang karena Baekhyun begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ternyata ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu benar. Baekhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maafkan aku ya? Kau tahu aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian, itu sebabnya aku tidak memberikan kabar."

"Tetap saja..hiks..kau membuatku khawatir. Aku pikir..hiks..kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi..hiks.."

Sehun terkekeh. Well, menurutnya itu konyol. Mana mungkin Sehun tidak mau menemui Baekhyun lagi? Itu sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sehebat apapun pertengkaran mereka, Sehun tidak akan bisa untuk tidak menemui Baekhyun. Meskipun pertengkaran mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai berhari-hari, pada akhirnya Sehun pasti akan menemui Baekhyun atau sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. "Yang penting hentikan tangismu itu. Kau jadi jelek kalau menangis."

Baekhyun cemberut karena ucapan Sehun, tapi kemudian ia balas tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu. Laki-laki mungil itupun menghapus airmatanya yang kemudian diselingi kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. "Apakah ini artinya kita masih berteman?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Akan terasa sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi ya, kita masih berteman."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa tidak enak pada Sehun. "Maafkan aku.."

"Hey, hentikan itu." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bersalah, namun ia menemukan sahabatnya tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. "Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan persahabatan kita, tapi kau juga harus membantuku."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Sehun mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas. "Berhentilah mengatakan 'maafkan aku' dan mulailah bersikap seperti Byun Baekhyun –sahabatku yang cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes pada ujung kalimat Sehun, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya yang sipit itu melengkung cantik bagai bulan sabit. "Arasseo~"

Sehun merasa sebagian besar dari dirinya bisa menerima hal ini, meski mungkin membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama. Dan sepertinya keputusannya ini adalah langkah awal yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Sehun sempat berpikir persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun akan menjadi canggung setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia justru merasa dirinya seperti kembali ke awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, dimana ia berdiri di sampingnya sebagai sahabatnya, saling melemparkan senyum juga candaan. Ini bagaikan dua sahabat yang kembali bersama. Ya, Sehun pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah hatinya sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Ini bukanlah akhir cerita Sehun, melainkan sebuah awal yang baru.

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyesap coklat panasnya. "Yeol?" Kekasih jangkungnya itu menoleh tanpa menyahut. "Tadi Sehun ke rumahku."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kami sudah baikan~"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat raut gembira kekasihnya, meski ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi setelah ia menemui Sehun di kediaman Oh. Laki-laki tinggi itupun mengacak rambut Baekhyun karena terlalu gemas melihat raut gembira kekasihnya. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku turut senang~"

"Aku sangat terkejut, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun akan datang ke rumahku. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah Sehun mengatakan bahwa persahabatan kami baik-baik saja. Bukankah itu hebat?! Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar senang, Yeol~" seru Baekhyun –terlalu bersemangat. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berpikir usahanya untuk menemui Sehun waktu itu tidaklah sia-sia. Dan Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Sehun karena telah mengikuti sarannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap Sehun bisa mendapatkan cinta baru, dan kuharap orang itu juga mencintai Sehun dengan tulus."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Kau tidak cemburu'kan aku akrab kembali dengan Sehun? Aku janji kami hanya bersahabat."

Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun seraya terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku percaya padamu, Baek."

Jawaban Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Yeol~"

"Tapi..," Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sebuah senyuman tulus dengan sirat akan keyakinan dari matanya, "Sekalipun kau jadi menyukainya, aku pasti akan merebutmu kembali."

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tidak bersemu sekarang. Jangan pipinya, jantungnya saja sudah tak bisa ia kontrol. Itu berdebar dengan begitu keras. Ucapan Chanyeol itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang ke awang-awang. Tak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan betapa senangnya ia akan ucapan Chanyeol itu, dan ia tahu Chanyeol serius. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban.

Senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa ia juga mempercayai Chanyeol.

**THE END**

**Um..gak maksa'kan? Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf bagi yang mengharapkan FF ini berakhir dengan HunBaek. Tapi kalian gak perlu khawatir, Sehun gak akan jadi jomblo kok, masih ada saya di sisinya /digebuk sama EXO-L rame-rame/ Bercanda ding. Sehun bakal punya pasangan. Siapa pasangannya? Silakan baca epilog di bawah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

_**Empat tahun kemudian..**_

Langit Seoul di hari Kamis itu sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi oranye, sebuah tanda bahwa siang telah berganti sore. Nampak jalanan yang agak sepi di sore hari itu hanya diisi oleh beberapa pejalan kaki. Salah satunya adalah pria tinggi berkulit pucat bernama Oh Sehun. Rambut hitam kelamnya itu melambai karena tertiup angin sore, membuat mata lelahnya terpejam selama beberapa detik saking nyamannya merasakan angin bertiup pelan menerpa wajah tampannya. Namun dalam posisi seperti itupun, kakinya masih bisa melangkah meski terlihat begitu lambat. Mungkin itu efek karena beraktivitas seharian di kampusnya. Semenjak statusnya sebagai siswa SMA berubah menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul National University, aktivitas Sehun semakin menggila. Dimulai dari tugas dasarnya sebagai mahasiswa yang harus mengejar nilai bagus, sampai kewajibannya sebagai atlet renang yang harus mengharumkan nama kampusnya. Ini semua benar-benar membuat Sehun kelimpungan. Padahal jadwal kuliahnya yang sekarang tidak sepadat saat ia semester awal, tapi kenapa ia merasa lebih lelah dari sebelumnya? Ternyata para seniornya itu benar. Lebih baik menjadi siswa SMA daripada menjadi mahasiswa. Jadwal kuliahnya memang sedikit, tapi tugasnya segunung. Sehun tidak menyangka ia sedang mengalami ini semua.

Sehun menghembuskan lega begitu ia hampir sampai di rumahnya. Well, setidaknya hari panjang ini telah berakhir. Besok tidak ada kuliah ataupun latihan renang, jadi ia bisa beristirahat total mulai malam ini. Sehun sudah membayangkan kasur empuknya yang akan menyambutnya dengan suka cita setelah ia selesai mandi nanti. Ah, Sehun benar-benar ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Mungkin mengisi perutnya sebelum tidur tidak terlalu buruk, mengingat ia belum mengisi perutnya lagi semenjak jam makan siang berakhir. Namun di saat pria albino itu disibukkan dengan pikiran-acara-istirahat-panjangnya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata cantik seperti rusa, rambut berwarna coklat, dan senyuman yang manis. Laki-laki asing itu mengenakan seragam XOXO High School. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi itu bersandar di gerbang rumah kediaman Oh dengan tangan yang melipat di depan dada. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Laki-laki manis itu sadar betul bahwa Sehun –yang ia tunggu sedari tadi– tengah melamun sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun, itu tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sehun Hyung." Suara laki-laki manis itu memanggil nama si pria albino. Lamunan Sehun sontak melebur, berganti dengan membalikkan badannya pada asal suara yang menyerukan namanya. Kerutan di dahi menjadi respon pertama dari Sehun, sedangkan laki-laki manis berseragam SMA itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Untuk beberapa detik, hanya ada Sehun dan laki-laki manis itu yang saling bertatapan. Well, Sehun merasa ia tidak mengenali siswa SMA di hadapannya, tapi ia cukup yakin laki-laki manis itulah yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Um..siapa ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hyung tidak mengenaliku?" Laki-laki manis itu balik bertanya, membuat Sehun tambah bingung.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengenali orang di hadapannya ini.

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja kita saling kenal. Well, meski sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini? Mau apa dia datang ke rumahnya?

"Aku tidak terlalu menyalahkan Hyung jika Hyung lupa padaku. Luhan Hyung juga bilang aku banyak berubah sampai membuat pangling."

Tautan alis Sehun semakin dalam. Kenapa laki-laki ini mengenal Luhan? Apa dia salah satu teman Luhan?

"Kau kenal Luhan Hyung? Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa kita saling kenal."

Laki-laki manis kini mengulum senyumannya, berusaha menahan rasa gelinya karena raut muka Sehun yang kebingungan. "Kalau kukatakan aku datang untuk menagih janji Hyung empat tahun yang lalu, apa Hyung ingat?" Ia memberikan sebuah petunjuk agar Sehun mengingatnya.

Sehun berpikir keras. Empat tahun yang lalu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu? Kepada siapa ia berjanji?

"Hyung berjanji padaku empat tahun yang lalu bahwa Hyung akan mempertimbangkan perasaanku jika aku sudah dewasa." tuturnya. Senyuman penuh makna itu terkembang kian lebar. "Dan sekarang, aku datang untuk menagih janji itu."

Empat tahun yang lalu? Mempertimbangkan perasaan? Jika dia sudah dewasa? Ini benar-benar tidak membantu. Sehun benar-benar tidak inga–tunggu dulu. Mempertimbangkan perasaan jika dia sudah dewasa? Entah kenapa, itu terdengar tidak asing bagi Sehun. Ia sepertinya memang pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"_Aku menyukai Sehun Hyung sejak pertama kali melihat Hyung mengikuti kejuaraan renang tingkat SMA. Aku jatuh cinta pada Hyung. Hyung benar-benar terlihat keren saat berenang."_

"Kau.." Mata Sehun terbelalak. Jarinya menunjuk laki-laki manis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ingatan empat tahun yang lalu kembali Sehun ingat. Dan ia ingat siapa siswa manis itu.

"_Kalau kau sudah lebih dewasa, datanglah lagi padaku. Aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu, bagaimana?"_

"Zi..yu?" Sehun terbata. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat laki-laki manis di hadapannya melayangkan sebuah senyuman kepuasan, pertanda tebakannya benar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sehun Hyung~"

Itu Xi Ziyu.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, Ziyu. Bocah yang mirip Luhan itu akhirnya menjadi pilihan saya untuk dipasangkan dengan Sehun. Kenapa? Karena saya bosen masangin Sehun sama Luhan, dan sejujurnya saya ingin memberikan ending yang agak tidak biasa. Jadi, puaskah kalian? Semoga saja ya.**

**Last but least, makasih untuk semua dukungan juga saran kalian selama ini. Maaf jika saya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan semua reader, entah itu yang minta HunBaek, HunKai, atau HunHan (ini korbannya si Sehun semua ya? haha). Pikiran saya terkadang memang sulit ditebak. Terkadang saya sudah punya mind-set sendiri, tapi kemudian bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Saya suka kejutan dan mengombang-ambingkan pikiran kalian itu benar-benar menyenangkan, HAHA *dibakar readers* SIP, saya sudah cukup puas cuap-cuap.**

**So, review?**

**PS. Buat yang pengen kenalan saya sama, nge-PM aja ya. Nanti saya kasih tau pin BB atau ID Line saya. Thanks.**


End file.
